Mr Monk Returns to Japan
by Loyal Subject
Summary: What happens when an obsessive compulsive detective, a fake psychic, and their friends meet the famous L? Another crazy crossover between Monk, Psych, and Death Note!
1. Recruiting

_So, after writing my Monk, Psych, and Vampire Knight crossover I thought: What would happen if the obsessive compulsive detective and the fake psychic were to meet once more and this time end up meeting another famous detective? After recently watching and reading Death Note I thought it would be a good idea to have Monk, Natalie, Shawn, and Gus meet L. So here it is! Note: I don't own any of these characters...though I'm sure you've already figured that out. Also to new readers, I am currently undergoing reconstruction on this fanfiction. That means I am fixing Shawn's name (back when psych was new, they had a couple of spelling errors on the official site so i got his name wrong) and I am also making it easier to read since i know the formatting messed up a couple of times. Enjoy!__**  
**_

* * *

_**Mr. Monk Returns to Japan**_

**Chapter One: Recruiting **

**Monk**

Mr. Monk entered the captain's office with Natalie at his side.

"This is good we haven't had a case in a while," Natalie said.

"Monk, you're just in time," Captain Stottlemeyer said. Mr. Monk immediately began to reorganize the office.

"So what's this case about? You didn't mention on the phone. We should probably head over to the crime scene," Mr. Monk was saying mostly to himself. He couldn't help but feel a little nervous. Usually, he is called in and goes directly to the crime scene. Why have him go to the office first? Something wasn't right.

"Actually Monk we have a serial killer on our hands," the captain said. Mr. Monk looked up from what he was doing, surprised. Usually serial killers were on the news by now.

"Really? In San Francisco?" Natalie asked.

"Not exactly..." Stottlemeyer began. Mr. Monk didn't like where this was going. "Monk criminals all over the world have been dying of heart attacks."

"So? How can someone murder so many people? It has to be a coincidence," Natalie said.

"Well that's not what the police think. They suspect the murderer is living in Japan." At the sound of Japan Monk immediately became uninterested in the case. Not again!

"The head of the investigation wants you to go to Japan and help solve the case." Randy, who had been pretending to play his song "Don't Need A Badge" with an air guitar, immediately became interested.

"L wants Monk on the case?" Randy said excitedly. Oh dear, another Randy obsession. Captain Stottlemeyer turned to him.

"You know the head of the investigation?" he asked, clearly unconvinced. The only other friends Randy had was his mom and the wallet model named Crystal who broke up with Randy ages ago.

"Well yeah. L is known throughout the world. He has solved so many cases and no one even knows what he looks like. He's the best of the best...no offense Monk. He's my idol!"

"Randy two weeks ago your idol was a TV star," the captain said.

"Hey Sonny Chow is my second idol!" Randy said defensively.

"Right."

"If he is the best of the best then why does he need me?" Monk asked, "why doesn't he just solve the case himself ...and leave me alone."

"Oh come on Mr. Monk you should be honored," Natalie said.

"Monk there's something else you should know," Stottlemeyer said, "Twelve FBI agents were sent over there and they all died. I don't think you should go."

"That's good because I don't want to go either," Monk answered.

"What! No you have to go! L needs you," Randy said. How pathetic.

"Randy shut up." Stottlemeyer said.

"Actually I think you should go too Mr. Monk. I'm sure other people are rejecting this guy too. He needs you Mr. Monk." Mr. Monk was of course shaking his head. He was not going to Japan again. Natalie pulled him aside from the other two.

"Come Mr. Monk. There won't be any vampires like last time. That was just a fluke. Forget what the captain said. You should go."

"...You're just trying to convince me so we'll get paid."

"Well...we haven't had a case in a really long time and I'm tired of taking two extra hours just so you can figure out what you want to leave behind at the grocery store." Mr. Monk thought for a moment, trying to think of an excuse not to go. But in the end, he knew the battle was over and they would be off to Japan again. He reluctantly nodded his head. Natalie became excited and began to leave the office.

"We're going to Japan!" she said.

"Great! I'll pack my bags!" Randy exclaimed, "I gotta call mom. We are going to have so much fun!"

"Uhh Randy...you're not going," Stottlemeyer said. Randy immediately spun around.

"What? Captain, please. You can take all the expenses out of my paycheck."

"Randy twelve FBI agents were killed and you expect me let you go to Japan? You wouldn't last a day there." Randy sank into depression then turned to Mr. Monk.

"Well have fun in Japan. Listen when you meet L get me an autograph and tell him that I'm a huge—"

"We will Randy," Monk said. Stottlemeyer shoved Natalie and Monk out of the office before they would be buried with Randy's requests.

**Psych **

"Shawn, look at all these bills. Your meaningless expenses are going to force us into bankruptcy," Gus said.

"Oh Gus, don't be such a worry wart. We'll get it paid." Shawn began to flip through the mail.

"Shawn we have spent money on extra pencils that you throw up at the ceiling, blank paper that you use to shoot baskets, and a Pac Man arcade game."

"But Pac Man is so much fun."

"No, until we get enough money to pay off our rent, no more buying useless things." Shawn suddenly stopped and looked at a letter.

"We just got the answer to our money problem Gus." Gus raised an eyebrow.

"What are you talking about?"

"Pack your bags Gus; we're going back to Japan!" Shawn exclaimed and he immediately got up and began packing, handing Gus the letter. Gus scanned the contents.

"Why would they send something this important in the mail?" Gus said.

"Dude, who cares!"

"Shawn, this is probably a scam."

"That's what you said about the last case and look what happened with that."

"...and what kind of name is 'L'?"

"Gus, why do you always do this?" Shawn asked.

"Do what?"

"You always shut down every case we get. Like you said we need the money, now let's go, go, go!"

"I'm just being cautious, Shawn. Who knows who this L guy is? For all we know, he could be a serial killer."

"Ok, think of it this way. If we got a letter, who else do you think got a request? Maybe a certain Mr. Monk and Natalie Teeger?" Gus immediately reconsidered taking the case.

"Come on, what have we got to lose?" Shawn said.


	2. Detectives Unite!

_Well you asked for it, so here it is! I hope you enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter Two: Detectives Unite!**

**Monk**

Mr. Monk and Natalie were sitting in a limousine as they drove to the whereabouts of the mysterious L. Natalie was excited that for once someone else was driving Mr. Monk around instead of her. Mr. Monk, however, was not as pleased. He had tried to explain to the driver that he had to sit in the passenger seat. But the driver refused. He said it was too dangerous. The driver, however, didn't understand, sitting in the passenger seat was a necessity for Monk. He would have to mention that to this L guy. For now, Mr. Monk would have to sit in the back like a normal person would. He couldn't help but admire the neatness of it. There was nothing for him to organize. Too bad, he really needed a distraction.

They finally came to a hotel room. Mr. Monk was thankful to get out. Making sure not to step on the cracks, Mr. Monk and Natalie proceeded inside the hotel. Monk looked around, wondering if he would end up running into another murder case like that time they had traveled to New York to find out about his late wife, Trudy. That was back when Sherona was still working for him instead of Natalie.

A man was leading the two towards an elevator. Mr. Monk immediately stopped.

"Uhhh...Excuse me," Mr. Monk said, "could we take the stairs instead?" The man stopped and turned around, eyeing the two. The last time Monk was in an elevator, the power went out and they were stuck.

"See, Mr. Monk has these phobias...and he can't go in an elevator," Natalie explained.

"But it's on the eleventh floor."

"That's okay, we'll be fine don't worry about us," Mr. Monk said.

"Mr. Monk!" Natalie said. She really didn't want to have to climb eleven floors worth of stairs but she knew she didn't have a say in the matter.

The man decided to leave the two to climb the stairs themselves. With Monk, it took forty five minutes to climb the stairs. Well, they had to wait a few minutes before entering, to make it an even hour. The only thing that Monk regretted was that L was on the eleventh floor, instead of the tenth. Natalie knocked on the door.

The two were soon greeted by L. Mr. Monk didn't know how to react. The person who he was looking at didn't seem like a famous detective at all. Mr. Monk scanned this L from head to toe, making note of every detail, including the fact that he wasn't wearing any shoes. He hoped they wouldn't end up sharing a room.

"I'm L," L told them.

"So we've heard...my name is Adri--," Adrian Monk began until L motioned him to stop.

"I see no one has told you that our murderer needs a name and a face in order to kill."

"No, they failed to mention that. My name is...M and this is my assistant...N," Mr. Monk said. Natalie stared at Mr. Monk, hoping L didn't see this as offensive and understood that Monk was just ...being Monk. L continued to stare at the two, not offering any hint of what he was thinking. The man who was leading them in handed them fake ID's.

"Those will be your names while you're here," L said.

"John Brown..." Mr. Monk read his ID tag.

"Hilary Spencer..." Natalie read.

"So Mr. L ..." Mr. Monk began but he was once again stopped by L.

"Call me Ryuzaki from now on," he said, "come in and sit." Ryuzaki began to walk into a living room area and sat on one of the chairs, his feet resting at the edge of the chair. Mr. Monk was about to say something about this but Natalie stopped him. Ryuzaki began to place sugar cubes in a cup of tea. Monk then noticed the empty plates scattered across the table.

"Why are there empty plates?" Mr. Monk asked. Ryuzaki looked up from what he was doing.

"I had some food here for you but I got tired of waiting," he answered calmly.

"We're really sorry about that. Mr. M—Brown has these phobias and –"

"I know."

"You know?" Natalie asked. Ryuzaki nodded, continuing to place sugar cubes in his tea.

"You're very famous in America." Ryuzaki was now about to take a sip of his tea.

"Uhh..." Mr. Monk said. L waited to see what he had to say.

"You placed nine sugar cubes in your tea."

"Yes."

"One more and it would have been an even ten." L didn't respond to this comment. "Could you just...put in one more sugar cube...please it would mean a lot to me," Mr. Monk said. L shrugged and placed one more sugar cube in the tea. "Thank you." Ryuzaki then placed another cube in his tea. Mr. Monk frowned. "No, what are you doing? Now you have to put in nine more to make it even again," Mr. Monk said. Ryuzaki stared at Mr. Monk for a while then obeyed since it didn't make a difference to him.

"You're a very interesting person," L said.

"It's a gift...and a curse."

"So...getting back to this serial killer where are some of the crime scenes exactly?" Mr. Monk asked.

"Mr. Brown, you won't be able to gain any evidence by looking at the crime scenes. Each victim has so far died of a heart attack—" The group was interrupted by the ring of a cell phone. Ryuzaki pulled out his cell phone and answered it. The two waited patiently. When Ryuzaki was done, he hung up the phone and looked at the two. "We'll have to discuss the case later. Right now, I have two other people coming. Please, just wait in the other room until I am finished. I don't want them knowing you're here just yet." L motioned for the two to leave the room. Mr. Monk didn't understand why this was necessary but obeyed none the less. This wasn't going to be an easy case. Zero and Yuuki's case was a piece of cake compared to this. Why did he let Natalie drag him into this?

**Psych**

Shawn and Gus were about to enter the hotel room until Shawn's cell phone began to ring. He looked to see who was calling.

"It's Lassie," Shawn said, looking at the phone.

"Why would he call you?" Gus asked. It wasn't everyday that Detective Lassiter called them.

"He probably figured out I took his chip so I could use my phone here," Shawn said.

"What happened to yours?"

"I lost it."

"Shawn, you can't steal from Lassiter."

"I prefer to think of it as borrowing." He then answered the phone.

"Hey Lassie!" Shawn said.

"Spencer, you took my international chip," Lassiter said, clearly pissed off.

"Now Lassie, why would I want to do a thing like that?"

"I want it back."

"Well, unfortunately I'm in Japan right now so...I'll have to give it back to you when we get back. We're on a very important case. You should have come," a man opened the door to the hotel and motioned for Shawn and Gus to enter, "I've gotta go now. We're in a very important meeting. So call me later bye." Shawn hung up the phone despite the cursing coming from it. The two entered.

"Please turn off your cell phones," they heard a voice call from another room, "I don't want another interruption." Shawn was sort of grateful and turned off his phone. The two entered the other room to be greeted by L.

"So," Shawn said, "you must be L. I'm Shawn Sp—"

"Don't use your real name here unless you don't value your life," L told them. Shawn stopped for a moment.

"...I'm James Bond and this is my assistant Bud. You might recognize him from the Cosby Show," Shawn said.

"I told you to stop calling me that Shawn!" Gus yelled.

"But Gus you do look like Bud. You can't deny it," Shawn said lightly.

"Don't say my name! Now I'm going to die!"

"Well you said my name!"

"You said your own name first!" As the two bickered, L continued to observe them, not offering any hint of what he was thinking. No one knew what he was thinking. Then again, no one really knew what Randy Disher was thinking either but that was a different case.

The two finally stopped arguing, realizing how idiotic they looked.

"So what's your name?" Shawn asked.

"From now on, call me Ryuzaki," L answered.

"Okay, Ryu—Ryu—Ryuzoo...," Shawn fumbled with the pronunciation, "you know how about we just call you Ryu." Ryuzaki simply nodded in agreement. Shawn and Gus finally sat down across from L.

"Dude," Shawn said randomly to Gus, "I just remembered where I put my chip for my phone."

"Uh, James I don't think this is the time right now," Gus said not wanting to be rude in front of L again.

"No, no seriously, I left it at my dad's house. We better make sure he doesn't use it as bait or something." Gus then gave Shawn a look and he immediately stopped reaching for his phone.

"So getting back to the case..." Shawn said. Ryuzaki nodded again.

"First, I would like you to meet others that are working on the case," Ryuzaki said. He motioned to the man to let Mr. Monk and Natalie re-enter. Mr. Monk frowned at the sight of Shawn and Gus.

"Oh no, it's them," he said. Shawn and Gus smiled and gave a childish wave.

"Hey guys. Did you miss us?" Shawn said.


	3. The Case

_Wow I actually was not expecting so many responses, thank you! Okay, well I see that a lot of people are slightly confused and since I only touched on it briefly, I'll explain. The first one that I wrote with Monk and Psych (for those of you who don't know those are tv shows on USA) had them go to Cross Academy or basically Vampire Knight. This story takes place maybe a couple of months after that. So yes, they have met before as you will see in this chapter._**  
**

* * *

**Chapter Three: The Case**

"What are you doing here?" Natalie asked Shawn, slightly annoyed.

"Uh, we are here to help solve this case," Shawn said, "and I'm guessing that's why you are here too."

"I can see you know each other," Ryuzaki observed actually showing some interest.

"We've met before. It was a case at an academy with va--," Mr. Monk was about to explain their last incident at Cross Academy, an academy for both humans and vampires. But that was to remain a secret, even to L.

"Yes it's true these two assisted us on our big case at the Cross Academy," Shawn said.

"YOU helped US?" Natalie said, "You wouldn't have solved the case if it wasn't for Mr. Monk!"

"Oh yeah well...Gus back me up here," Shawn said.

"Stop using my name! And she's right Shawn," Gus said though he was grateful Shawn hadn't called him Bud.

"Ha! Three against one!" Natalie said, knowing Shawn's childish behavior.

"No, we just let you help us. I knew who it was the entire time with my psychic abilities," Shawn said.

"You can't use that as an argument. We all know you're not really a psychic. Even Mr. L...I mean Ryuzaki knows that I'm sure," Mr. Monk said turning to L for some help. Ryuzaki, however, had none to give and took a sip from his tea as though this was a show. The four finally stopped bickering and remained silent.

"I almost forgot, these are your new ID's while you are here in Japan," Ryuzaki finally said, giving Shawn and Gus two ID's similar to Monk and Natalie's.

"Cool I'm Martin Brody...why am I named after a character from Jaws?" Shawn asked, "Hey who'd you get?" Shawn turned to his best friend Gus.

"Man I can't believe this!" Gus said as he showed Shawn the ID tag which read 'Bud Simon'. Shawn just laughed at the irony. He then looked over at the others ID. Mr. Monk tried to hide his but Shawn saw it anyway.

"No fair, how come she gets my last name?" Shawn asked as he looked at Natalie's ID.

"Can we please just get back to the case?" Mr. Monk said, "Ryuzaki you were saying something about no crime scene."

"That's correct."

"See here's the thing. In order for me to solve a case, I need to see the crime scene. Or a body. Something. Then, I go and pace around the room until I've figured it out. Then I say 'Here's what happened' and ...that's what happened." L eyed Mr. Monk, not knowing how to disappoint him.

"Unfortunately Mr. Brown, you won't have much evidence to work with," he finally answered. Mr. Monk then turned to Natalie as if saying 'let's get out of here'. Natalie, however, refused and continued to stare at Mr. Monk. Mr. Monk then turned back to Ryuzaki.

"Okay, fine. But...I need to clean this up first," he said as he began to clean up the plates that rested on the table.

"You don't have to do that Mr. Brown," Ryuzaki told him. Mr. Monk continued to clean up anyway.

"Mr. Brown," Natalie said. Monk didn't respond. "Mr. Brown...Mr. Brown...Mr. Brown!" Natalie said a few more times. Mr. Monk finally looked up.

"Oh yeah right that's me," he said.

"Mr. Brown, Ryuzaki said you didn't have to clean it up," Natalie said but soon remembered who she was talking to, "Never mind."

"So Ryu you never really explained to us the case..." Shawn said. Oh so now they wanted to know what the case was about. L nodded in agreement.

"...So this is clear, do not write down anything I say, just listen. As you've just been told, Kira or the murderer needs a name and a face to kill."

"Okay...and how do we know that?" Gus asked.

"All the criminals that have died were broadcasted in the media. We know Kira needs a name because the criminals broadcasted with wrong names were not killed."

"So why don't we just give out false names to everyone?" Natalie asked.

"But the murderer would still be out there," Mr. Monk said.

"And if we did that, civilians would die. As I mentioned to another group working on the case, Kira is childish and doesn't like to lose."

"Well that's good because we don't like to lose either," Shawn said, "no we are going to get this...Kira and we are going to win!"

"Jaws, knock it off," Gus said. Shawn eyed Gus for completely bashing his fake name. "Please continue," Gus told Ryuzaki.

"Kira responds to challenges with another challenge. We are going to broadcast that 1,500 agents are coming to investigate the situation. Kira will begin to feel cornered and react in some way." Ryuzaki paused for a moment and both Monk and Shawn noticed him place his thumb against his lips. It must have been his 'thinking tool' such as Mr. Monk moving his hands in an odd way around the crime scene and Shawn placing his finger to his head as he tried to remember what he saw.

"We know so far that Kira can access information regarding the case. He can also control people's actions before they die," Ryuzaki then took the dreaded black marker out. Or at least Monk was the only one that dreaded it. Ryuzaki began to write on the table. Now Monk had lost almost all interest.

"Uh..." Mr. Monk said. Natalie slapped his arm as Ryuzaki looked up. He then looked back at what he was doing; realizing writing on the table was not such a good idea if he wanted to keep Monk interested. L decided, despite Monk's reaction, to continue writing on the table.

Mr. Monk cringed as Ryuzaki described his train of thought. He was going to need a lot of wipes after this. The only thing preventing him from getting up and cleaning the table was Natalie's death stare.

"...we can conclude that Kira was among the people that the FBI investigated," Ryuzaki said. He then took out a stack of papers.

"This is the information the FBI was able to gather before they were killed. The information cannot leave this room." Shawn and Gus began to look through some of the papers while Monk just continued to eye the destroyed table.

"Natalie...wipe," Mr. Monk said.

"Mr. Monk I don't think one wipe is going to—"

"Just give me a wipe!" Natalie obeyed and Mr. Monk immediately began to scrub the table though it was ineffective. L now realized that it really was a mistake to contaminate the table.

"The other people working on the case should be back shortly," L continued as he continued to watch Monk desperately clean the table.

"Ryu, it seems like you have a firm grip on this case. Why do you need us?" Gus asked as he looked at the information.

"Actually, I didn't request you. You were requested to come here before the FBI agents had been killed by the American government. They must have heard of your previous trip to Japan."

"Randy's going to be disappointed," Mr. Monk said mostly to himself.

"You will also need these," Ryuzaki said as the man opened a suitcase full of belts, "These belts have a distress signal built in if the worst should happen."

"Oh look Bud now we can match," Shawn said. Gus glared back. Mr. Monk looked up for a moment and then back down to his 'table crisis'.

"Yeah no thanks," Mr. Monk said.

"Mr. Brown you have to wear the belt," Natalie said.

"Na---I mean...wait, what's your name again?" Mr. Monk said and he looked at her ID, "Hilary you know I only like the belts from—"

"Yes Mr. Brown I know. But you're putting on a belt." Mr. Monk reluctantly got up from what he was doing and put on one of the belts.

L sat up from his chair and walked over to the window. He looked down and noticed a few people walking into the hotel. He then turned to his new comrades.

"The others have returned," he told them. Shawn sat up with Gus following behind.

"Well I am ready to solve this case," Shawn said and he put his fist in the middle. Gus followed. Although Mr. Monk normally hated contact with others, he too placed his hand in the middle just as he had done when they cracked the case at the academy. Natalie did the same. Shawn looked up, waiting for L to follow their lead but he only looked down.

"Come on Ryu, don't be shy, we're a team now," Shawn said. Mr. Monk was actually smiling at this point.

"Yes, we're a team. You know there's no 'I' in team," Mr. Monk said. The others gave him an odd look.

"Yeah..." Shawn said. L finally awkwardly placed his hand in the center. Shawn broke the little circle and raised his hands in the air.

"Let's solve this case!"


	4. Randy

_Ciao! Sorry this chapter took so long, I was on vacation. But here it is! Oh and for those who are wondering, yes I realize Shawn's name is spelled wrong. I unfortunately looked at a part of the USA website that had a typo of his name. But no worries, I'm still going to use the spelling I've been using so it won't cause confusion. Just wanted to mention that so I don't get any flamers hehe. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter Four: Randy**

The other detectives soon stepped in. They stared at the new recruits with wonder.

"These detectives will be helping us solve the Kira case," L told them. The other detectives went to greet the two new parties.

"Hello my name is Adrian Monk and this is my assistant Natalie," Mr. Monk said.

"Mr. Monk, we're supposed to use our fake names, remember?" Natalie whispered.

"Oh yeah...right. Listen Ryuzaki this whole new name thing is really confusing. I mean none of us are the murderer, I think we can all agree. So maybe we could use our names in public," Mr. Monk said.

"If you're willing to risk it," Ryuzaki replied.

"Yeah because no offense Ryu our fake names suck. Why can't we get a cool name like Ryu?" Shawn said.

"Ryuzaki, have they seen all the information yet?" one of the detectives asked.

"They still need to see the crime scene photos."

"Woah, crime scene photos? I _love_ crime scene photos," Shawn said. Another folder was placed on the table and Shawn snuck a peek at the crime scene folders, making it look like he didn't see any of them. Shawn suddenly began to go into a fit of convulsions. The other detectives stared at him in alarm, thinking he was suffering from a heart attack.

"Is he alright?" one of them asked. Mr. Monk rolled his eyes at the pathetic attempt to be psychic.

"No he always does that when the ...spirits are trying to contact him," Gus explained, also not pleased.

"I sense something, some sort of symbol," Shawn said. He grabbed the marker that L had been using and began to write the symbol on the table. Mr. Monk frowned at this. Now he would have to clean the table all over again. Shawn accurately drew on of the symbols that had been drawn by a victim prior to their death. When Shawn was done he got up and actually opened the folder so they could see this.

"Well Ryu it seems you were holding out on us," Shawn said. L simply nodded knowing that Shawn had snuck a peek at the photos and was merely fooling the others on the case. He decided to let Shawn play his little game if he wished.

"That was amazing!" one of the detectives exclaimed. He was a young, naive police officer, the spitting image of Randy Disher.

"How did you do that?" he continued to ask Shawn.

"Well, you see I grew up on a farm in Kansas and the gift has been passed down from generation to generation," Shawn completely bull shitted the poor unfortunate soul.

"Natalie, is it just me, or is that Randy come to haunt us?" Mr. Monk whispered.

"You're right he is a lot like Randy," Natalie whispered back.

"Matsuda, stop acting immature," the leader of the group ordered.

"'L do you know Shinigami love apples?'" Shawn read one of the messages encoded at the crime scenes, "what's a Shiny gummy?"

"It's called a Shinigami and it first referred to the Grim Reaper. The idea came from Europe in the Meji period. Now, it is more broadly used as a term for death gods," Gus said. Shawn looked up at Gus with surprise.

"Gus, I'm impressed," Shawn said and Gus gave a slight smirk, "Watching the History Channel instead of ESPN again. I'm begging you Gus just once change to that channel, once."

"After our last case in Japan, I thought I'd look up on their culture just in case. It's called research Shawn," Gus snapped back.

"Okay fine whatever. So what does that mean? I mean what kind of person says something like that?" Shawn asked.

"It might be a reference to something. Notice how he specifically says 'apples'. Why apples is the question. Did any of the murders occur during a grocery store of some sort?" Mr. Monk asked.

"Wait. What if these things actually exist? What if this guy is using a Shinigami to carry out the killings?" Gus asked.

"Gus, don't be ridiculous," Shawn quickly shut down Gus' idea, not knowing that Gus was actually right. Suddenly, Natalie's cell phone began to ring. L showed a hint of annoyance but didn't say anything.

"It's Randy," she said.

"Don't answer it," Monk said immediately.

"But it's Randy!" The cell phone continued to ring.

"Okay fine answer it but then hang up on him," Monk offered. But Natalie had already answered the phone and handed it to Mr. Monk.

"Hello Randy," Mr. Monk said in a dull tone.

"Hey Monk. Just wanted to know how the case was going."

"It's going fine Randy."

"...Is L there?"

"Yes, he's here."

"Wow," Randy said in amazement, "Hey do you think I could talk to him?"

"I don't know. He's very busy at the moment."

"Could you ask him?"

"Randy I'm not going to ask him."

"Please!? I'll never ask for any favors ever again." Mr. Monk turned to Natalie who was glaring at him. He then looked back at L.

"My friend, Randy, he's a big fan of yours. It would mean a lot to him if you could just ...talk to him," Monk said awkwardly. L stared at the phone for a moment, not comprehending what he was hearing. He had fans? You must be joking. L took the phone from Monk's hand and held it by the top part of the phone.

"..Hello?" L said into the phone.

"L?" Randy's excited voice could be heard from the phone, "wow...this is so cool. I am such a big fan. I was hoping we would see you with the Six Way Killer Case." For once someone actually knew what Randy was talking about. FBI agents had been sent to San Francisco to solve the Six Way Killer Case. A murderer had killed someone using six different methods threatening to kill again. But Mr. Monk had figured out that the murder was only a cover up for another murder that had been committed. It had actually been the case that caused L's interest in Mr. Monk. There weren't that many people that could outwit the FBI.

"I declined the case when the list of FBI agents involved in the case was sent to me," L replied frankly. He had known that if he got involved in that case, the FBI agents would never cooperate.

"We hated those guys too."

"Okay Randy, Ryuzaki has to go now. He's very busy," Natalie said as she took the phone away from L. She then hung up the phone.

"Thank you Ryuzaki. It meant a lot to him," Natalie said.

"We can see that," Shawn answered, "Now can we please get back to the case maybe."

"Right, let's start looking over the evidence," Ryuzaki replied.


	5. Evidence

**Chapter Five: Evidence**

"Natalie let's go home," Mr. Monk complained.

"Mr. Monk, we can't go now!" Natalie said.

"But it's been almost a week already and we're no where near solving the case."

"Just be patient. You'll solve it."

"I don't think that's possible. I can't concentrate with all the garbage around Ryuzaki's room."

"Well, just ignore it."

"Have you forgotten who you're talking to? And Shawn just makes it worse: throwing the Popsicle sticks and candy wrappers all over the place. It's the garbage strike all over again."

"Mr. Monk don't exaggerate. I'll tell you what. If no evidence comes up today, we'll leave."

"Really?"

"Yup. Now come on, Ryuzaki is waiting."

"Does that man ever sleep? I usually need at least two hours of sleep to function. And Shawn and Gus fall asleep on the couch for who knows how long. How does he do it?"

"I don't know, maybe you should ask him."

The two walked back up to the room. After about fifty times of climbing up the stairs, Mr. Monk finally agreed to take the elevator as long as the elevators were inspected every day. L of course made sure this happened. Waiting an hour for Mr. Monk to climb the stairs could get irritating. When they opened the door, Shawn was throwing pieces of paper, trying to make a basket. Gus was staring at the television screen in complete boredom. Ryuzaki, however, had his eyes glued to the television screen, analyzing some video with a Popsicle of sea salt ice cream in his hand.

"It's nice to see everyone is hard at work," Natalie said sarcastically.

"Hey, I'm paying attention," Shawn said, "Hey Ryu can I have this? Thanks." Shawn swiftly took Ryuzaki's ice cream and began to eat it. Ryuzaki didn't protest. He was use to Shawn's pushiness by now.

"...He gets on the train at 15:13. He dies the moment he gets off, at 16:45..." Ryuzaki started to think out loud. Shawn began to count on his fingers to figure out what time that was. He eventually just tuned Ryuzaki out and stared at the screen. He then spotted something that caught his interest.

"Wait go back!" he said quickly.

"Rewind the tape just a little bit. I think I found something too," Monk said in agreement.

"Where did the envelope go?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Exactly it's missing," Monk said.

"What did he do, leave it on the train?" Shawn asked. Gus and Natalie looked at their friends, not surprised that they were able to notice such a small detail. The other cops, however, were surprised. How could three people notice the exact same, small detail at the same time? It was amazing. They really had the greatest detectives working on this case. After replaying some of the footage, the rest of the team was able to notice the same thing. An envelope had indeed gone missing.

"Look at this last image of Raye Penber," Ryuzaki said. Everyone examined it.

"It looks like he's looking in the train," Mr. Monk said.

"Yeah or at least he's trying to," Shawn agreed.

"My thoughts exactly."

"Maybe he realized he left the envelope on the train and is looking back at it. Maybe there was something important in it," Gus offered.

"Wouldn't it be interesting if Kira was on the train?" Ryuzaki said.

"It couldn't be," the head of the police force said.

"You're right it's unlikely. If Kira can murder from afar why would he bother going there?" Ryuzaki asked.

"But maybe he wanted or needed whatever was in that envelope. So he had to go on the train to get it," Mr. Monk said.

"Maybe there's evidence in there linking him to the crime and he didn't want anyone else to see it," Shawn said.

"If Kira was there though, I'm sure he wouldn't let himself get caught on tape. He probably checked where the security cameras are located beforehand," Ryuzaki said.

Shawn now sat on the couch, eating another bar of sea salt ice cream. The other detectives were following L's orders. Mr. Monk began to clean up some of the mess that was around Ryuzaki's room. Natalie helped him while at the same time looking at the information. Gus was also looking at the information as he glared at Shawn.

"Shawn, help us with the case," Gus said, annoyed.

"Gus I need my brain food," Shawn said as he licked his ice cream, "Dude this is amazing. Want some?"

"No, I don't want some. I want to solve this case so we can go home Shawn. It's not cheap staying in Japan," Gus said.

"Hey you think you got money issues? Try staying in a hotel with Mr. Monk, no offense Mr. Monk," Natalie chimed in.

"Don't worry about it. I know how difficult it is to live with me. I would hate living with me," Monk said.

"Dude, try staying in a room with Gus," Shawn said, "he snores loud, and half the time he's talking in his sleep about the Wilting Flower joke I pulled on him ten years ago."

"What about you? I have to clean the hotel room constantly because of you," Gus said offensively.

"No surprise there," Mr. Monk said.

"We're hardly even in our hotel room Gus!" Shawn exclaimed.

"Are you listening?" Ryuzaki asked. The four immediately stopped and turned to him.

"Of course we are Ryu," Shawn said. Ryuzaki continued to stare at them, clearly unconvinced. Shawn finally gave up.

"Well I mean we were sort of listening...maybe you want to repeat it," Shawn continued.

"Raye Penber's fiancée is missing," Ryuzaki said.

"And that's important because...," Shawn started to say.

"Because that means the people Raye Penber was probing are the main suspects," Mr. Monk said.

"Right...," Shawn said.

"We're placing hidden cameras and listening devices in the homes of the families Raye Penber was investigating," Ryuzaki said.

"Alright let's do this," Shawn said.

"What?" one of the police officers said in disbelief.

"No, that's going way too far!"

"Woah woah, what's the problem?" Shawn asked.

"We could loose our jobs for this!"

"...and you're point is?" Shawn asked.

"I thought you were already risking your lives on this case," Ryuzaki pointed out.

"What were the two families?" Mr. Monk asked.

"...Deputy Director General Kitamura and Detective Superintendent Yagami..," L answered.

"Okay and I have no idea who those people are..." Shawn said. Gus slapped his friend's arm.

"The Superintendent is standing right across from you," Gus whispered. Shawn looked from Yagami to Gus and back.

"Oh well, one less person to meet."

"But that's illegal in Japan!" Matsuda said.

"Dude chill out it's not like we're going to get caught," Shawn said.

"What is the probability of Kira being in one of those families?" Yagami asked.

"Ten percent...no five percent..." L answered.

"Actually I think it's more like ninety five percent," Mr. Monk said.

"It's five percent Mr. Monk," L insisted.

"See here's the thing--," Mr. Monk began into his little discussion about how things worked. Ninety five percent of the time, Mr. Monk was ninety five percent sure of something. That's just how things were. Natalie, however, urged him to stop before this got into a pointless argument. Mr. Monk ended up arguing with Natalie.

"Natalie it's ninety five! Not five, five is too small of a percentage. You know that, I know that," Monk continued.

"Mr. Monk, Ryuzaki is the greatest detective in the world I think he knows what he's talking about," Natalie countered.

"Not with this he doesn't. It's always been ninety five. Look at the evidence; it has to be one of these people. It just has to."

"...as a courtesy to Yagami-san surveillance of the Yagami household will be carried out by him and myself only..." Ryuzaki was saying. This caused Monk and Natalie to stop arguing and Shawn and Gus to actually pay attention.

"Wait, what, no," Shawn said, "No, no, no. We're a team. You said so yourself."

"I think this counts as an exception," Ryuzaki replied.

"No it doesn't. You did the pounding the hands...in the middle...thing. We will surveillance the house with you. Because we are a team," Shawn argued.

"He's right. If we're going to work together, we all have to surveillance," Monk said.

"Shawn and Gus will probably fall asleep anyway," Natalie said.

"Natalie! Such little confidence," Shawn said, "and why do you get to help. You don't solve the cases.

"Excuse me? In case you've forgotten, I've helped solve other cases, tell them Mr. Monk," Natalie said.

"It's true. Just don't argue with her. Please," Monk said. Ryuzaki waited patiently for the argument to come to an end. In the meantime, he instructed the other detectives what to do. He figured it was alright if the others helped surveillance, they'd probably argue the entire time anyway.

"We'll start the surveillance tomorrow," Ryuzaki finally said to his comrades.


	6. Surveillance

**Chapter Six: Surveillance **

Well Ryuzaki had been right. The rest of the detectives found surveillance a complete bore. To keep themselves occupied, the four would occasionally bicker between one another. The only one who seemed the least bit interested was Mr. Monk. Unfortunately, he was mostly busy cleaning up every one else's mess and reorganizing everything.

"What do you think Mr. Monk?" Ryuzaki asked early in the surveillance. Mr. Monk eyed the screens for a moment.

"Light...he seems...perfect...a little too perfect," Mr. Monk said. Ryuzaki stared back at the screen and nodded in agreement. This talk of course was not comforting to Yagami.

"Watari, tell all of the TV stations to run that news special," Ryuzaki said. Shawn and Gus actually began to turn their attention to the screens.

"Interpol is sending 1,500 detectives from various countries to Japan to help solve the Kira case," the television said.

"Interpol is stupid," they heard Light say, "Why not keep this kind of information a secret? It's probably just a trick to pressure Kira. But I'm sure Kira will figure that out."

"You're son is very intelligent," Ryuzaki said.

"Does this kid have a life? How did he figure that out?" Shawn said, "Gus I think you have some competition. You better hope he doesn't enjoy watching the spelling bees."

"How could he figure that out?" Mr. Monk said in disbelief. His suspicion began to rise.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"Okay, okay so it's Yagami, Ma...Matsuda...uhhh," Shawn said as he tried to remember everyone's name.

"Why don't you just use your psychic abilities, Shawn?" Natalie teased.

"I have seen so many names in my visions, it's hard to remember whose name goes with which face," Shawn explained as he noticed Yagami listening in, "Oh! Then there's Aizawa, Ukita, and Mogi!"

"Good job Shawn. It only took you an extra week to learn everyone's name," Gus said.

"It was not a week! Two days tops!"

"Look at what Light's doing..." Mr. Monk observed. The others looked at the screen.

"What? He's not doing anything. He isn't even watching TV," Shawn said as he looked at the screen.

"That's just it. It seems strange that he's not watching anything especially since we are having them under surveillance. And look at his actions. He writes something down, takes a chip. Writes something down, takes a chip. He's going in a pattern," Mr. Monk explained.

"Mr. Monk, what is your point?" L asked.

"Well when you're studying and eating a snack at the same time, most people don't do it in a pattern like that. It's inconsistent. I should know, it always irritates me. But this guy...he's going in a perfect pattern..." Ryuzaki shook his head.

"Just because he is eating chips and taking notes in a perfect pattern, doesn't mean he's Kira," he said though he couldn't help but think that this behavior was strange.

"Ryuzaki," Watari said as he came in.

"Hey Watari!" Shawn said, "Dude, what's up!"

"What is it Watari?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Two more victims with small crimes died of heart attacks. They were first reported on the nine o'clock news," Watari said. Mr. Monk looked disappointed as he continued to stare at the screens. Light was hiding something, he was sure of it.

"...That means my family is innocent!" Yagami was saying.

"Not quite," Ryuzaki said, "The Yagami family's behavior today was so clean it's almost funny."

"Don't forget the potato chips," Mr. Monk said.

"Dude will you forget about the chips?" Shawn said.

"But none of them could have killed the criminals today," Natalie said.

"But then we have no other suspects," Gus complained.

"He's right this is going to take forever to solve!" Shawn added. All four of them were thinking the same thing: this case was impossible to solve. Or rather it was possible but they simply didn't have the money to stay in Japan. At the looks of it, they would still owe money even if they solved the case. But at the same time, they felt it was wrong to leave Ryuzaki and his team to solve the case by themselves.

"Even if we have no suspects, we still have to stop Kira," Ryuzaki said, hoping the others wouldn't call it quits.

"Listen, Ryuzaki...it's not that we don't want to solve the case..." Mr. Monk began. He wanted to solve the case now more than anything, especially since he had a suspect.

"We just don't have the money to stay here. We still have to pay the bills at our office thanks to someone who wanted to buy Pac Man," Gus said eying Shawn.

"Oh Gus, you know you can't wait to play when we get back home," Shawn said.

"And I have to get back to Julie," Natalie added. Ryuzaki stared at the four for a moment. He wasn't sure if he wanted them gone or not. At one hand, they were annoying, mainly Shawn. On the other hand, they considered him a friend or at least he thought they did. Though constantly forgetting his other comrades' names was a little uncalled for.

"Your stay here will be paid for," Ryuzaki said.

"Ryu, we couldn't ask you to do that," Shawn said. Gus slapped him, "But unfortunately we're broke."

"Watari can also arrange for your daughter to come here," Ryuzaki added.

"Well...Mr. Monk might need a baby-sitter," Natalie said, "It seems a little dangerous for Julie to come to Japan though..."

"I agree. Besides then that means Randy will try to come," Mr. Monk said. Ryuzaki nodded in agreement. He didn't think he could handle someone else coming into this case. Especially someone who was a fan. That would completely break his concentration.

"Now that that's settled, let's get back to the surveillance," Ryuzaki said.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"Shawn, pay attention!" Gus whispered harshly.

"But Matsuda's cell phone has Pac Man on it!" Shawn said as he pushed the buttons to make Pac Man move around and eat cherries, "I have to beat his score." Gus took the cell phone from Shawn's hands and turned it off. He then handed it back to Matsuda.

"Gus! Why did you do that? I was only a couple points away!"

"As I was saying," Ryuzaki said. He was nearly fed up with Shawn's interruptions.

"We've carefully studied the five tapes and no one performed any suspicious actions," Ryuzaki said. Mr. Monk was about to mention the potato chips again but Natalie stopped him.

"...I think I might want to talk to your son, Yagami-san. Perhaps it will lower my suspicion," Ryuzaki said as he was in deep thought.

"Are you sure that's a good idea?" Mr. Monk asked.

"If he isn't Kira, we could use his intellect to help solve the case," Ryuzaki said. Mr. Monk didn't like this idea at all.

"Yeah but we probably shouldn't have him come here. I mean it could be dangerous," Shawn said as he eyed Matsuda's phone.

"I wouldn't let him come here until I was sure," Ryuzaki said, slightly defensive. L wasn't going to bring some random person into the investigation so easily, let alone tell them where he was staying.

"Right so...how are you going to get to talk to him then?" Shawn asked.

"Would you be interested in going back to college?" Ryuzaki asked them.

"Wait what do you mean by that?" Gus asked.


	7. College

_Okay so Mr. Monk, Natalie, Shawn, Gus, and L finally go to college! I just wanted to mention that this will not be the last time you see them in college. I wanted to add more but the chapter was getting a bit lengthy, too much to add. So there will be other segments with the gang in college. Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter Seven: College **

Light Yagami walked into the exam room with his Shinigami, Ryuk, following close behind. Just as Light had ordered, Ryuk stayed towards the front of the room, so he wouldn't distract Light. Light sat down with complete confidence.

"You may start," the proctor said. Light opened up his test booklet and skimmed around to see how many questions he had to answer in the given amount of time. The proctor walked by him.

"You there, number 162, sit properly," the proctor said. Light couldn't help but to turn around and see what all the commotion was about. Just a few rows back, a man was sitting with his feet touching the tip of the table. Holding his pencil in an odd way, the man stared at Light. He certainly didn't look like a college student. After a few moments, Light broke the gaze and continued taking the test.

"Number 99, what is the problem?" the proctor asked, irritated. Light once again turned his attention to the commotion.

"Nothing...I was just asking if she would switch seats with me so I could be number 100," the man answered.

"There's no talking," the proctor said.

"See here's the thing. I need to be number 100. You can ask my assistant. I have these...things...and 100 is such an even number..." the man continued to argue. The proctor rolled his eyes and allowed the two to switch seats.

Just a few minutes later, number 100 raised his hand.

"What is it now, number 100?" the proctor asked.

"Uh...my pencil broke...could I have another one?" he asked. This guy can't be serious. The man took his pencil and carefully filled in the answers. He kept erasing and re-filling in the bubbles to make sure it was a hundred percent perfect. The pencil then broke again.

"Uh..." by now the proctor was about ready to shoot himself. Light could hear Ryuk's laughter from the other side of the room.

"_At lease he's getting a kick out of it," _Light thought. What Light didn't know was not only were numbers 100 and 162 watching him but also numbers 145 and 87. Mr. Monk, L, Shawn, and Gus were all taking the test as well as watching Light closely.

All in all, the test went by rather smoothly. L was able to get a perfect score along with Light. Shawn did...well he did good for Shawn. Gus was able to get an impressive score though it was no hundred. Mr. Monk unfortunately only had time to answer about fifty or so of the questions due to his pencil constantly breaking. He did break the record for most pencils used during the exam: eighty three. Well an even hundred if you want to count the pencils he purposely broke to get to one hundred. L had to make arrangements so Mr. Monk could get into the school as well.

"Alright guys, we're going to be classmates!" Shawn said with excitement as the four were now in Ryuzaki's hotel room. He skimmed Gus' schedule.

"Dude we're not in any of the same classes!" he said to Gus, "But it looks like me and R...Ryuga are in some classes together." Ryuzaki, or Ryuga as his new name would be while attending the college, nodded though to be honest, he wasn't too pleased.

"I'm going to have to copy this schedule for Natalie," Mr. Monk said. Natalie had decided not to take the college exam. She figured she would just follow Mr. Monk to his classes in case he needed a wipe or some other cleaning device. Shawn looked over at Mr. Monk's schedule.

"You have your name as Captain Cool? Who does that?" Shawn asked.

"It was my nickname in college," Mr. Monk said. Yes, back in the day when Mr. Monk was known as Captain Cool for constantly having 'battles' with the freezer near his dorm.

"Just remember to use your fake names. It's only five percent that Light is Kira but still..." Ryuzaki said. He was actually nervous. Ryuzaki could easily see Shawn or even Mr. Monk slipping with their names or even his own. Having the four come to help him was a huge gamble but he knew they would never let him go alone. Mainly because they wanted to solve the case as much as he did. Natalie then walked in.

"Well it seems you guys got your schedules," Natalie said. Mr. Monk handed her his schedule.

"Natalie, here's our schedule," he said. Natalie looked at it and then frowned for a moment.

"Mr. Monk not the Captain Cool thing again," she said, "You're just as bad as Randy."

"Shawn! Stop taking Matsuda's phone to play Pac Man!" Gus yelled as he noticed Shawn was awfully quiet all of a sudden. Shawn looked up innocently from his game. He had "borrowed" Matsuda's phone at least seven times that week.

"Okay Gus I asked Matsuda and he said it was cool. Hey where are they anyway?"

"They'll be back shortly," Ryuzaki answered.

"You know what? I just got a great idea. Let's all go out to eat and celebrate! All of us! I vote one of those places with the karaoke. I've always wanted to do that," Shawn said.

"I don't think it's such a good idea," Ryuzaki answered. He wanted to stay away from the public eye as much as possible and he didn't really like karaoke.

"Aww, come on Ryu. You know it'll be a blast...alright how about we have the party here? Yeah, Natalie will just go get a couple of beers and I know you like sweets so we'll get a whole box of chocolates," Shawn said. Ryuzaki paused for a moment. He never thought someone would offer to have an actual party for him. Well partially for him.

"After we solve the case, we'll all go out," Ryuzaki said with a smile, "including karaoke."

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Just a few weeks later, the five were ready to go to college. They proceeded to Ryuzaki's limousine.

"Woa, this is yours Ryu? Why didn't you tell us you were loaded?" Shawn asked as he sat in the limo.

"What ever you do, don't lend Shawn any money," Gus said quietly to Ryuzaki so Shawn wouldn't hear.

"Uh, Ryuzaki, listen I need to sit in the passenger seat," Mr. Monk said. Ryuzaki nodded and let Mr. Monk sit next to Watari in the front. Natalie got into the limousine followed by Ryuzaki. Along the way, Mr. Monk kept pestering Watari about driving.

"Mr. Monk it's okay. I know how to drive, you're not going to die," Watari said calmly.

"Sorry...it's just I'm so used to Natalie driving," Mr. Monk said. They all got out of the limo and were ready for the ceremony. Natalie got out excitedly.

"I'm so proud of you Mr. Monk," Natalie said as though Mr. Monk were a child, "and you too Ryuzaki!"

"Hey what about us?" Shawn asked.

"Of course," Natalie said though with slightly less enthusiasm. She took out a camera. "Come on we have to take a picture! Watari too!" Ryuzaki was a little shaky on the idea. Natalie had already slipped up on the names and they hadn't even entered the ceremony.

"After the case," Ryuzaki said quietly. Natalie immediately understood.

"Right sorry," she said, "Come on Mr. Brown."

The five sat together at the Entrance Ceremony with Light next to Ryuzaki. Ryuzaki remained completely calm. The others, however, couldn't help but to shift their gaze a little. Light recognized Mr. Monk and Ryuzaki of course. He took no interest in the others.

"Hah! That guy actually made it in?" Ryuk said as he burst into laughter, indicating Mr. Monk.

"Next we have our Freshman Address. Our Freshman representative, Light Yagami and our other Freshman representative Hideki Ryuga," the head of the ceremony said.

"YEAH RYUGA!" Shawn yelled at the top of his lungs as he clapped his hands together. Of course the other classmates stared at him but he could care less. Ryuzaki managed to roll his eyes a little. Talk about being inconspicuous. The others watched the two give their speeches. It was...strange. Both were complete opposites, it looked funny. On the left was Light, dressed up as Mr. Perfect. On the right was L, wearing the most informal clothes one could imagine. He didn't even have any socks on. Meanwhile, Ryuk continued to stare at the four sitting down. They were very fascinating to him or rather entertaining. He watched Mr. Monk trying to relax in his chair but something always seemed to irritate him. Natalie, sitting next to him, was constantly trying to stop him, acting like a sort of mother. Gus was actually paying attention to the speeches. Shawn was playing with a phone he guessed. It was no doubt one of those games like Pac Man. Ryuk then turned his attention to Light and the other perfect student. This guy was just as weird and entertaining as the others. Even the way he held his speech was odd.

Finally, the speeches ended. Once again, Shawn yelled and rooted for his friend. Gus tried to stop him but it was too late. Both Light and Ryuzaki began to walk down the steps. This was it. Gus immediately made Shawn turn his attention away from Pac Man. Mr. Monk stopped fiddling in his chair. The four carefully watched Ryuzaki and Light come back to their seats. They could see Ryuzaki talking to Light.

"I am L," Ryuzaki said. The four couldn't hear him but they knew that's what he said and they waited. They waited for Light's reaction. But there didn't seem to be any reaction. The only thing was a single bead of sweat. Unfortunately, that wasn't enough because Light ended up turning around and shaking L's hand. He gave no other hint that he was Kira. The four watched disappointingly as Light and Ryuzaki came back to their seats. When Ryuzaki took his seat, Natalie patted his back.

"Good job Ryuga," she said. Ryuzaki shifted towards them and he could see Shawn and Gus giving the thumbs up for a job well done. Mr. Monk tried to imitate them but it wasn't as effective. He wanted to smile but he remembered he had to keep Light under pressure. Instead, he turned around and continued to look forward. The others understood and resumed to what they were originally doing.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

The five walked out of the ceremony. Shawn yawned. He fell asleep about five minutes after L's speech.

"Yagami-kun," Ryuzaki called, "It was nice meeting you."

"It was nice meeting you too..." Light said.

"We'll see you around on campus then," Ryuzaki said as he entered the limousine. The others did as well.

"Yeah okay, bye," he said. The limo door shut. Shawn immediately took out Matsuda's phone. Before he began to play it, he looked around to everyone.

"Well...I think that went rather well," Shawn said. He looked down at Matsuda's phone.

"Aw man I need Matsuda to charge this," he said.

"You do realize that by taking Matsuda's phone you are taking away one of our ways of communication," Ryuzaki said. Natalie held out her hand.

"Give it to me," she said.

"No."

"Now!" Shawn handed the phone to her. She then handed the phone to Gus. Gus finally handed the phone to Ryuzaki.

"I think it'll be safer with you," he said.

"Dude everyone is turning against me!" Shawn said.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

A few days later, Ryuzaki invited Light to a little tennis match. Just a friendly game so he could get to know him. Shawn, Gus, Natalie, and Mr. Monk tagged along. After all, Light was a suspect.

"They are also working on the case," Ryuzaki was telling Light as he referred to the rest of the group.

"Hello my name is Mr. Brown and this is my assistant Hilary Spencer," Mr. Monk said perfectly. He had been practicing all night.

"I'm Martin and this is my friend Bud," Shawn answered. Light nodded to both parties. The seven, including Ryuk, made their way to the tennis court. Gus had his tennis gear on.

"Bud what are you doing?" Shawn asked.

"I figured I could play the winner," Gus said.

"Bud you got served by a nine year old. I don't think you can play against the British Junior Champion."

"She was not nine. She was at least thirteen," Gus said defensively.

The four friends stood at the side as the tennis match began. They watched Ryuzaki as he put the ball in play. His swift movements not only shocked Light but the others as well.

"I told you you wouldn't be able to play him," Shawn said.

"Wow who would have thought Ryuga was so good in tennis," Natalie said.

"Fifteen love," Ryuzaki said.

"...did he just say what I think he said?" Shawn asked, "I don't think I have ever heard Ryuga say any...caring words."

"Maybe he's trying to psych Light out," Gus suggested.

"Oh you mean like what we do to the police force every case?" Shawn asked, referring to their detective agency's name. Gus glared at him.

"He who moves first always wins," Ryuzaki was saying.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

"GO RYUGA!!!!!!!!" Gus screamed at the top of his lungs as the match was getting intense. A whole crowd of people had come by to watch.

"KICK HIS ASS!" Shawn yelled just as loud.

"Come on Ryuga!" Natalie cheered.

"Work hard...but win," Mr. Monk said awkwardly, "Does he get a trophy for this?"

"No Mr. Brown," Natalie answered. Mr. Monk looked slightly disappointed.

"He should get a trophy for this." Ryuzaki suddenly missed the ball.

"Game count four all," the referee said. The game was not looking good for Ryuzaki. Despite this, the four kept cheering. The ball traveled back and forth, as though it was dancing. Ryuk stood behind Light, clearing enjoying the game. He almost wished he could be heard by others. That way, he could cheer for Light just as loud as the four were cheering for L. Not because he wanted Light to win but because he just wanted someone to go against their cheers. Make the game more interesting. Ryuzaki suddenly made a dive for the ball, only to miss. Shawn, Gus, Natalie, and Mr. Monk held their breaths.

"Set won by Light Yagami, six games to four," the referee said.

"He lost..." Gus said amazed.

"Yeah..." Shawn said just as stunned as Gus.

"Of course, it always happens to me," Mr. Monk added.

"Mr. Monk, you weren't even playing," Natalie said, not realizing that she slipped up with his name.

"Yeah but it's all because of me." Mr. Monk stared at Light for a moment. He didn't know why but there was something about him that made Mr. Monk feel uncomfortable. Maybe it was because of his eyes, how they gave a certain look. A look that hardly anyone could see. A look that said "I am Kira."

"Natalie," Mr. Monk said, "he's the guy."

"What?" Shawn said as he overheard Mr. Monk.

"I don't know how he's doing it, but he's the guy."

The four walked over to Ryuzaki as he shook hands with Light. Ryuzaki and Light started walking off the court without the others.

"How about getting a drink somewhere?" Light asked. Hell no.

"Psst...say no...say no," Shawn whispered so Light couldn't hear.

"Well you just beat me...so you can ask me whatever you want," Ryuzaki answered. It's unclear if he answered this way because he wanted to put his suspicions of Light to a rest or if it was because Shawn suggested the opposite. The others motioned for Shawn to continue to tell Ryuzaki not to go. It was way too dangerous. Not to mention, they didn't want to get killed either. However, Ryuzaki was talking with Light.

"...I suspect that you may in fact be Kira," L said to Light. No! Shawn and Gus immediately made faces as if to say 'No! What are you doing? Don't tell him that!' Shawn moved his hand in front of his throat even though it was pointless since they were _behind _Ryuzaki. Gus began to slap Shawn to stop him. The two immediately fell into a quick 'girl slap fight'. Ryuk saw this and began to laugh. Mr. Monk and Natalie exchanged glances. This was bad. Very bad.


	8. At the Cafe

**Chapter Eight: At the Café **

Mr. Monk, Natalie, Shawn, and Gus sat at a table, glaring at Light and Ryuzaki. They apparently weren't allowed to sit there. Shawn didn't even want to play Pac Man.

"I can't believe this," Gus said.

"I know...one minute we suspect he's Kira and the next it's like they're best friends or something," Shawn said.

"He's just trying to get Light to slip up...he doesn't see him as a friend...right?" Mr. Monk said.

"I don't know...," Natalie answered honestly.

"But we're L's friend," Shawn said, "...right?"

"Of course we are...I think..." Gus said.

"Uhh it's happening all over again...I was going to ask Ryuzaki to be my best friend," Mr. Monk said with disappointment. The others stared at him, especially Shawn and Gus.

"Wait what?" Shawn asked, "You can't be serious." Mr. Monk was about to say something but he decided not to. He just stared down at the table and began arranging the salt and pepper.

"Look let's just watch them. See how Light reacts," Gus said. The others nodded in agreement and turned their attention to the two.

"...If I sit the way other people do my reasoning ability drops by forty percent," Ryuzaki was telling Light.

"That's just like with the thing I do with my hands. I bet Light doesn't have anything like that," Mr. Monk said.

"Okay Mr. Monk," Natalie said. Though she was a bit worried too. They all were. Ryuzaki had told Light that he suspected Light as Kira. If Light was Kira, and Mr. Monk was sure of this, who knows what Light might try to do. The four watched and observed Light's amazing deduction abilities.

"Dude...he's really smart," Shawn said.

"A little too smart...we better tell Ryuzaki to stop this," Mr. Monk said.

"He's right. What if he ends up figuring something out about L's identity?" Gus asked.

"Or our identity," Natalie added. Shawn immediately took out Matsuda's phone. Gus glared at him.

"Shawn, what are you doing? This is no time for Pac Man!" Gus yelled.

"I'm not playing Pac Man," he said as he quickly pressed the digits on the phone. As soon as he was done, he quickly looked up at Ryuzaki's table. Immediately, his phone began to ring. Ryuzaki was slightly shocked. He took out his phone to see a text message had been sent.

"_Dude, stop talking to him! He's Kira!" _Shawn's text message read. Ryuzaki looked up for a moment at their table. Everyone pretended not to notice though they could clearly see Ryuzaki's gaze on them.

"_Are you sure?"_Ryuzaki's text message back to Shawn read. Ryuk could see the four whispering to each other as Shawn began to write another text message. He looked over at Light and could tell he was getting pissed off.

"_Mr. Monk is 95 sure," _the text message read. Out of the corner of his eye, Ryuzaki saw Mr. Monk shrug slightly. He was curious as to what Mr. Monk had to say. At the same time, however, he didn't want to offend Light and possibly stray him away from slipping up.

"Since this is basically an interview to see if I can request you in the investigation, I suppose it's rude not to show you anything at all," Ryuzaki said as he pulled a few slips of paper out of his pocket.

"What's he doing? Natalie what's he doing?" Mr. Monk asked alarmed.

"I don't know," she answered.

"He's showing Light case information," Gus said.

"Dude he can't do that! That's like suicide," Shawn said as he quickly began punching the digits on Matsuda's phone again. Ryuzaki's phone rang in minutes.

"_Dude! What are you doing? Stop showing him info!" _the message read. Ryuzaki saw Shawn putting his hand across his throat, as though slashing his throat. Natalie waved her hands a little as if telling Ryuzaki to stop as well. Mr. Monk and Gus were making motions with their mouths. Ryuk began to laugh at their stupidity. He would be shocked if Light didn't notice that. Even people at the other tables were starting to stare at them. Ryuzaki ignored their gestures and continued to pursue Light. Slip up, just once.

As soon as the others saw that Ryuzaki was not stopping, they stared at each other.

"I'm going over there," Shawn said.

"Shawn, Ryuzaki doesn't want us over there. We'll just be putting more pressure on Light," Gus said.

"Yeah...and I don't care," and with that Shawn was walking to the other table. Ryuk began to chuckle again as he approached. Shawn sat down next to Ryuzaki, making him scoot over.

"Hey guys how's it going?" Shawn asked, "...so Light I hear you might be joining the case."

"Well, if I past this test," Light said with a slight laugh.

"That's good...I'm going to go get something to drink. Do you want something? Smoothie? Anything?" Shawn asked Ryuzaki. Ryuzaki didn't answer.

"Okay then," Shawn said. He immediately got up and nearly ran to get some drinks. He came back within a few minutes and handed the other three some drinks first.

"I see," Mr. Monk said as he took one of the smoothies, "We're going to give Light those brain freeze things."

"...No, I was just thirsty," Shawn answered.

"...Then why didn't you just drink the coffee we bought?" Gus asked.

"I felt like having a smoothie," Shawn replied as he began to walk back to the other table. He handed a smoothie to Light and Ryuzaki.

"Here, it's got pineapples and sugar and...sweet things...just drink it it's good," Shawn said to Ryuzaki. As soon as he heard the word 'sweet' Ryuzaki immediately took a sip of the pineapple smoothie. He clearly seemed to like it.

"Yagami Light...you were saying about the messages," Ryuzaki asked. At this point, the others listened in carefully.

"...I was saying the message reads 'L do you know love apples? Gods of death. That doesn't make much sense so I find it hard to believe Kira wanted L to read it like that," Light answered. Right again, Mr. Perfect.

"Incorrect," Ryuzaki answered. Shawn looked slightly surprised but quickly hid it. So did Light. The others took careful notice in this.

"See he is the guy. Did you see how surprised he was?" Mr. Monk said.

"In fact there's a fourth note," Ryuzaki said. He pulled out another message.

"If you add this, you get the following message: "L do you know love apples? Gods of death have red hands." Now Shawn was no genius when it came to ... a lot of things. But come on, even he knew something was up with that message. It made no sense whatsoever.

"Okay but if there were only three notes, my reasoning would have been flawless," Light answered.

"Dude, but there's four notes," Shawn said, seeing what Ryuzaki was trying to do.

"He's right because there were four notes, your reasoning _was _wrong. Your reasoning would have been flawless had you figured out there were four notes," Ryuzaki said.

"He's the guy, he's the guy, he's the guy," Mr. Monk kept whispering to the other two.

"Mr. Monk we know already!" Natalie whispered harshly.

"Well I guess you're right but either way I don't think it will help you find Kira. Shinigami don't even exist," Light said. Damn, this guy was good. Just when they thought they had him.

Shawn's cell phone began to vibrate. Light and Ryuzaki stared at him. Shawn took out his phone.

"I have to take this. It's very important," Shawn said.

"_Come over here,"_the text message read. Shawn looked over to the other table. Gus was motioning for him to come.

"Uhh...I have to go..." Shawn said and he walked back over to Gus.

"What are you doing, I was trying to figure out what's going on!" Shawn whispered harshly.

"Shawn, you're just making it worse!" Gus whispered back.

"He's right...we aren't going to get anywhere if we keep disrupting Light and Ryuzaki. The best thing to do is to wait," Mr. Monk said.

The four continued to watch Ryuzaki ask Light questions. They still couldn't believe how smart he was. Meanwhile, Ryuk stared at the four. Shawn had already begun playing Pac Man again. He was extremely urged to play Shawn's Pac Man and beat his score. Shawn jumped up a little as Ryuzaki's phone began to ring again. At first, Ryuzaki looked up at their table. The others shrugged. Who the hell was calling now? Just then, Light's phone began to ring too.

"Yagami, your father..." Ryuzaki said.

"...had a heart attack," the person calling Light finished.

"Kira!" they both exclaimed.

"Yeah!" Shawn exclaimed as he finally surpassed Matsuda's Pac Man score. The others turned to him. Shawn looked up and stared innocently at the others.

"I mean...oh no."


	9. Nightmare

_Hello everyone! So, this is the next chapter to the Monk, Psych, Death Note crossover! Thanks for all your reviews and enjoy._

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Nightmare**

"Dude I am going in there!" Shawn said.

"Don't do it!" Mr. Monk said, "Natalie stop him."

"Okay Shawn, we're not allowed in there. Just chill," Natalie said.

"But what if Light says something interesting? Or something..." Shawn said.

"Shawn, it's only three visitors at a time. We'll just be overwhelming Yagami anyway," Gus said. The four friends were waiting in the hall of the hospital. They had received news that Yagami had suffered a heart attack. Light and Ryuzaki were now in his room. They once again were not allowed to be there. They weren't the only ones waiting outside, however. Ryuk, too, was out in the hall. Not because he wasn't allowed in. Ryuk just found the four friends more interesting.

"This is so unfair. We were sent here to solve this case and now we're not doing anything," Shawn said.

"I haven't even seen any of the crime scenes. How are we supposed to solve a crime...without the crime scene," Mr. Monk said.

"Well don't worry as soon as this case is over we can just go home," Natalie said.

"You don't understand. We're not talking about a case that we can solve in a week. We're talking about a case that could take years..." Mr. Monk said as he came to the horrible realization, "We're going to be stuck here...forever...Natalie...I can't stay here forever...whose going to take care of my plant...whose going to keep my house clean..."

"Will you relax we're not going to be here forever," Shawn said.

"Yes we are...we're going to be stuck here...until we die..." Mr. Monk said now suffering from depression.

"Mr. Monk calm down. Shawn's right," Natalie said. Although it was inaudible to the small party in the hall, Ryuk began to burst into laughter.

"Hyuk Hyuk! I'll be surprised if this guy lasts another day here," Ryuk said to himself.

"Actually I agree with Mr. Monk. I mean even if the case does take years we can't stay in Japan for years. We have to go back at some point," Gus said.

"I can't imagine not seeing Julie for a year..." Natalie said.

"Maybe we should talk to Ryu. I mean he has to give us a break at some point," Shawn said.

"But we don't want him alone with Light for too long. Who knows what Light is capable of figuring out," Mr. Monk said.

"I think Ryu can handle Light by himself...at least for a week...I mean he's L," Shawn said as some nurses walked by.

"SHHHHH!!!!!!!!!" the others said.

Ryuzaki soon came out with Light at his side. The seven walked out of the hospital together. Shawn, Gus, and Natalie immediately hopped into the limo. Shawn put on a pair of sunglasses.

"...Where did you get those?" Gus asked.

"I bought them in that little shop in the hospital. Aren't they stylish?" Shawn said.

"You do realize it's dark outside," Natalie said.

"Yes but we are in a limo. No limo is complete without the sunglasses. It makes us look important. Like the CIA or something," Shawn said. Mr. Monk got in through the passenger's seat. He immediately began to play with the little knobs and dials in the limo. Watari encouraged him not to touch anything but of course Mr. Monk didn't listen. Ryuzaki soon followed into the limo as well.

"Dude can I switch seats with you for a moment?" Shawn asked. Ryuzaki shrugged and the two switched seats. What the hell was he going to do now? Shawn stared at Light through his shades.

"Well Light it was nice meeting you," he said, "Ciao." Shawn pulled up the window and allowed his face to vanish into the tinted window. As you can guess, he always wanted to do that. The limo drove away from the hospital as the five stared back to watch Light.

"Well I vote Light as Kira," Shawn said.

"He's definitely the guy," Mr. Monk said.

"But how sure can we be?" L asked.

"Well it's either him or Godzilla," Shawn said sarcastically. Mr. Monk laughed a little.

"That's enough to make me lol out loud," he said. The others stared at him.

"Right..." Shawn said. Mr. Monk then frowned and turned around to the front.

"Well we have to get a good night sleep because tomorrow we have classes right Ryuga?" Shawn said.

"Yeah...," Ryuzaki said with little enthusiasm.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Shawn sat in his seat, sleeping soundlessly as the teacher began to talk about something. He didn't even know what class he was in. Ryuzaki sat next to him, thinking about the Kira case. He didn't even know why they were there. Mr. Monk, Natalie, and Gus were all back at headquarters. They knew that the college scheme was only to observe Light. It didn't even matter at this point. But Shawn asked Ryuzaki to come back with him since Ryuzaki was in most of his classes. Shawn hoped to get some digits since the last girl he had asked out from Japan happened to be a vampire.

By the afternoon, Shawn had gotten at least ten girls' numbers. He could have gotten more, but he was tired. Some of his classes were early in the morning. Military time was not his strong point.

"So Ryuga, how come you don't get out much?" Shawn was asking Ryuzaki.

"I've solved a countless number of cases and have sent many to their execution. I don't think it's very wise to walk around in broad daylight everyday," L answered.

"Yeah but no one knows who you are. You could wear disguises or something. Or get plastic surgery and become a normal person. Just do me a favor and don't end up looking like Michael Jackson."

"I don't think I qualify as 'normal'."

"Well you're normal compared to Mr. Monk. And look if that guy can pull it off then so can you," Shawn said, "All you need is some new clothes, shoes, socks—"

"I don't wear socks."

"Okay no socks. But I'm serious dude you have so got to get out. Go around the world or something. You're filthy stinkin' rich you can afford it. In fact we'll all go somewhere. Let's go to England. I've always wanted to meet one of those guards that don't move...no I thought of something better. Let's ditch this place and go somewhere." Ryuzaki looked up at him strangely.

"And where would we go?" Ryuzaki asked with a hint of sarcasm.

"I don't know."

"...we should get back to headquarters..." Ryuzaki said.

"Fine...but don't forget we are still doing that karaoke thing when this is all over."

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

"...as for Naomi Misora..." someone was saying. Everyone was now back at headquarters. Shawn looked up.

"Whose Naomi?" Shawn whispered to Gus.

"You have got to be kidding me. She's the woman that went missing," Gus answered.

"...who went missing?"

"Maybe if you would have stopped playing Matsuda's Pac Man you would have remembered," Natalie said.

"...maybe Kira killed her," Shawn said.

"We would have found a body. But there's no body," Mr. Monk said.

"Wait two seconds ago you said there was somebody missing. Now there's nobody missing?" Shawn said.

"No there's no body," Mr. Monk said.

"Right so nobody's missing."

"Not nobody, no body."

"...that's exactly what I'm saying...nobody."

"No it's not, there is no body."

"...Nobody..."

"NO BODY!!" Mr. Monk yelled.

"NO BODY!" Gus and Natalie also yelled.

"...nobody...," Shawn said.

"NO BODY!" everyone screamed back at Shawn, including L.

"...Oh...no body...well maybe Kira moved the body somewhere," Shawn said.

"Why would he do that?" Gus asked.

"So no one would find her. She must have known something important maybe she wrote it down," Mr. Monk said.

"She wouldn't write it down if there was a risk of someone else finding it," Ryuzaki pointed out.

"Ryuzaki!" Watari exclaimed from behind.

"Hey Watari!" Shawn exclaimed.

"What is it?" L asked.

"Sakura TV, quick you have to see this!" he said as he turned on the TV with a remote.

"In other words we are being held hostage by Kira and have no choice but to air these videos. Once again we emphasize this is not a hoax," someone said on the TV.

"It's probably a scam," Gus said.

"I don't think so..." Mr. Monk said.

"...and contains a message to people all over the world," the anchorman continued.

"It has to be another one of their fake stories," Ukita said.

"No way, not even Sakura TV would go this far," Matsuda retorted. Suddenly, the word Kira appeared on the television screen in a gothic font, similar to the font L had used for his own broadcast.

"This person didn't go very far to make it look nice," Mr. Monk said. The tape was obviously from a regular video camera.

"Yeah and that font is kind of ugly," Shawn said.

"...uhhh Ryuzaki used that same font for one of his own broadcasts..." Matsuda whispered as L looked over to Shawn, slightly offended.

"But it looks good when you use it Ryu," Shawn quickly said.

"Please switch channels to Taiyo TV. The news anchor Mr. Kszuhiko Hibima, will die of a heart attack at precisely eighteen o'clock," the TV said.

"...What time is that?" Shawn asked.

"It's now, switch the channel!" Ryuzaki said. Mr. Monk now held the remote but the channel didn't change.

"What are you doing? Change the channel!" Gus exclaimed.

"Change the channel Mr. Monk!" Natalie yelled.

"I'm trying but I can't figure out which is the right button!" Mr. Monk said. Matsuda grabbed the remote from him and changed the channel at lighting speed. On the television, an anchorman was dead.

"Switch back to Sakura TV!" Ryuzaki exclaimed.

"What's going on?" Gus said worriedly.

"What do we do?" Mr. Monk asked.

"Watari, get another TV set," Ryuzaki said.

"...My next target is a commentator who has also condemned me repeatedly. He is scheduled to be appearing live at this time...," the tape continued.

"Channel 24!" Ryuzaki commanded.

"How do you know it's that channel?" Mr. Monk asked.

"Just change the channel!" Natalie said. Matsuda obeyed and changed the channel. Another person was now dead on live television.

"We have to stop this broadcast before something terrible happens!" Ryuzaki said.

"Stop the broadcast! Stop the broadcast!" Mr. Monk shouted in the confusion.

"How are we going to stop it!" Gus shouted as well.

"I'll call Sakura TV's phone number!" Matsuda said as he ran to the phone.

"Good idea!" Gus and Shawn yelled. Without realizing it, they too ran to the phone. Soon, the three were fighting to punch in the digits.

"You don't even know the phone number!" Matsuda said in the confusion.

"Just dial the number!" Shawn yelled.

"Shawn, you're crushing my hand!" Gus said.

"The numbers are all busy!" Matsuda exclaimed.

"Now what do we do?" Natalie asked.

"We're all going to die..." Mr. Monk said.

"Dude shut-up!" Shawn shouted.

"My friend's cell phone is turned off too," someone else said.

"I'm going over there to stop it myself!" Ukita yelled and he ran out the door.

"Yeah you do that!" Shawn shouted back.

"What are we going to do?" Gus asked.

"There's nothing we can do..." Mr. Monk said. Before Natalie knew it, everyone was in a panic attack. She looked over and even L seemed upset by all of this. Though he was just probably pissed off. Not completely hopeless like Shawn, Monk, and Gus.

"Alright everyone just stop it!" Natalie yelled. The three immediately stopped.

"Will everyone just calm down? You're making the situation worse than it really is," she continued.

"Thank you Natalie, now listen," Ryuzaki said. Who knows what would have happened if she hadn't been there to calm everyone down. He probably would have missed the whole broadcast. There were now multiple television sets in the room.

"Just imagine, a perfect world with no place for evil..." one TV was saying.

"...We urge our viewers to please stay calm..." another said.

"We are cancelling our scheduled program to report in front of Sakura TV," the third television said.

"This just in! Someone has collapsed in front of Sakura TV!" the television exclaimed. An imagine of Ukita lying on the ground appeared on the screen.

"AHHHHH!!!!!" Shawn screamed.

"AHHHHHH!!!" Gus screamed as well. The two were now jumping up and down, ready to run out the door.

"We're all going to die, We're all going to die..." Mr. Monk kept repeating.

"Stop screaming!" Natalie screamed.

"I'm going over there!" Aizawa said as he began to run out the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Ryuzaki asked him.

"Don't go! You'll be killed!" Natalie said. Shawn and Gus were beginning to calm down. Mr. Monk however was about to have a mental breakdown. Natalie noticed Monk's condition and ran into the other room.

"Watari, I need some water!" she yelled. She was actually afraid to leave Mr. Monk alone. Watari came with her in the other room with the glass of water. Mr. Monk was starting to calm down.

"Mr. Monk are you okay?" Natalie asked.

"...Natalie, let's go home," he said.

"Okay, we're good," Shawn said as he and Gus finally calmed down.

"Ukita might have been murdered by Kira! I thought we were risking our lives to arrest that bastard!" Aizawa yelled in frustration as he began to shake Ryuzaki.

"Dude get off of him!" Shawn shouted as he and Gus began to pull him off of Ryuzaki.

"Risking your life and doing something that could easily rob you of your life are exact opposites," Ryuzaki said calmly though Natalie could tell he seemed upset by the incident as well. She placed a hand on his shoulder to hopefully calm him down. Within a few moments everyone was fairly calm. Natalie was about ready to collapse. It was bad enough taking care of Mr. Monk but now she had to take care of Shawn, Gus, and Ryuzaki too.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"OH MY GOD DID YOU SEE THAT!" Shawn yelled with excitement, "Dude that bus just crashed into the TV station! This is even better than ESPN!"

"Look at all those broken pieces..." Mr. Monk said.

"That's one way of getting in without anyone seeing your face," Ryuzaki said.

"Look a police car! Bad boys, bad boys. What's ya gonna do? Watcha gonna do when they come for you?" Shawn began to sing. Natalie looked warily at the others. Everyone was acting completely crazy. It was like they were all drunk now. The only one who was acting normal again was Ryuzaki who now had two cell phones in his hands. She would have paid attention to what the plan was but she had to help the others first. Suddenly, two police officers stepped out of the vehicle only to collapse shortly after. Oh no.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Gus screamed again.

"AHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Shawn screamed as well. The two continued to scream at each other.

"Shawn, we are getting the hell out of here!" Gus screamed as he took his car keys and began to run out the door. Shawn quickly followed.

"Guys where are you going?" Natalie asked as she was about to run after them.

"Leave them Natalie," Ryuzaki said. He knew that it wasn't good for them to stay here if they saw more people dying on television.

"Yeah leave them and take care of me..." Mr. Monk said, clearly still depressed.

What a nightmare!


	10. Another Crew Member

_Hello everyone! So here is the latest chapter of my little crossover...and ...yeah that's about it...enjoy!  
_

* * *

**Chapter Ten: Another Crew Member **

**Psych**

Shawn and Gus ran as fast as they could to the car like the little girls that they were. They immediately began to bang on the car as Gus desperately tried to unlock it.

"We're gonna die! AHH!" Gus screamed.

"AHHH!" Shawn screamed.

"AHHHH!!!!" Yes, it was even worse than the little Scary Sherry incident. Gus finally unlocked the door and the two hopped in. Gus began to speed down the roads of Japan as Shawn slowly calmed down.

"Okay, dude we gotta go back," Shawn said.

"Are you crazy! We are not going back! We're going to our hotel and getting the hell out of here!" Gus yelled.

"But we can't just leave Ryu and Mr. Monk by themselves. What would Natalie think?" Shawn said. Boy did he know what buttons to push.

"No! Ukita just died and two other cops! And Kira didn't know their names! If we stay here, we'll be next!" Gus continued to yell. Suddenly Shawn looked up.

"You're right Gus..." he said.

"Of course I'm right!"

"Kira did need a name and face to kill...but this guy...dude he's an imposter," Shawn said.

"Who is?"

"The Kira...the guy on TV. I mean come on a mastermind killer copies the same font and makes a terrible home movie. Seriously we've made better home movies than that. And before Kira needed a name and face now he only needs a face. That makes no sense."

"Oh great now there's two of them! That's it we're out of here!" Gus said.

"Gus, come on. We have to go back and you know it. I mean what if one of them died because of all of this."

"Somebody already died Shawn."

"Come on Gus please...I'll let you play Pac Man."

**Monk**

"You feeling better Mr. Monk?" Natalie asked.

"Yeah just great," Mr. Monk said sarcastically.

"Do you think they'll come back?" Matsuda asked referring to Shawn and Gus.

"Most likely," Ryuzaki answered, "Now we should look at these videos." Yagami had come in just a few moments ago with the rest of the Kira tapes.

"No, no, no, no. I'm not watching those things again..." Mr. Monk said, "Natalie the list." Natalie gave a blank stare.

"Mr. Monk, I don't think I have the list..." she said.

"What do you mean you don't have the list!" he replied, "Okay, fine whatever just write this down." Natalie immediately got up and got a piece of paper and pen. The others stared confusingly at the two.

"Okay I got it," she said.

"Okay, okay...put Kira tapes between soccer riots and frogs...no wait that's not right...maybe put it between Ryuzaki's feet..." L looked up at this.

"Do my feet scare you Mr. Monk?" he asked, slightly offended.

"No...see it's just here's the thing. You walk everywhere without shoes...and I just..." Mr. Monk began to explain.

"Okay Mr. Monk where do I put Kira tapes?" Natalie asked.

"Right...right...put it between worms and leprosy." Natalie quickly wrote the words "Kira's tapes" in its correct place.

"Mr. Monk I strongly suggest you watch these tapes," Ryuzaki said. He would need a second opinion and well Shawn and Gus weren't there.

"I would rather not watch those tapes," Mr. Monk said.

"Have no fear! Shawn and Gus are here!" Shawn exclaimed from the doorway. Gus reluctantly followed.

"Welcome back," Ryuzaki said.

"So what we'd we miss? Murder? Mayhem?" Shawn asked.

"We were just about to watch the Kira videos that Yagami acquired," Ryuzaki said.

"That's good, that's good," Shawn said. Aizawa left the room to bring some of the evidence to forensics. Watari went to help Yagami. He still wasn't feeling all that great.

"Wait a minute!" Shawn suddenly said. No one knew why he was about to have a 'psychic moment' when no one was there.

"I sense...I sense something...a presence!" Shawn quickly ran over to the table and grabbed one of the videos. "What's this? ...Not Kira...not Kira... but of course it's Kira...these are Kira's videos. No! Fake! Fake! Fake! This Kira is a fake!" Shawn's hands flew wildly in the air.

"...Thank you Shawn I was thinking the exact same thing," Ryuzaki said.

"Yeah...so were we," Mr. Monk said, "I mean why would Kira make a broadcast anyway. If he wanted to, he would have done it a while ago." Shawn put his hands down.

"Oh...I must have accidentally read your thoughts...good so we're all on the same page," Shawn said with a slight disappointment.

"Now let's watch these videos. I'm curious as to what they contain," Ryuzaki said.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

"...Or the alleged mastermind behind the task force only known as L," the tape said.

"That is so unfair. How come we don't get any of the credit?" Shawn said as he sat on the couch.

"Do you want to go on TV and possibly be killed by Kira?" Gus asked.

"...Point taken. But Ryu's not going on TV," Shawn said.

"We'll see," Ryuzaki replied.

"You can't be serious! You go on TV and he'll kill you!" Natalie exclaimed. Ryuzaki didn't respond.

"There is no way you are going on TV," Shawn said.

"Not without us," Gus replied. Mr. Monk didn't say anything so Natalie slapped him a little.

"Right... if you have to go on TV we'll all go on TV...Natalie could I have another piece of paper?" Mr. Monk asked.

"Yeah why?" Natalie asked.

"I need to write something."

"What?"

"My will."

"Mr. Monk! Stop being so pessimistic," Natalie said.

"He's right. This is a very dangerous case. What makes matters worse, we are now in a race against the real Kira," Ryuzaki said.

"Race what race? Are we going to race Light now too?" Shawn asked sarcastically.

"We're racing Kira to find the second Kira," Ryuzaki responded.

"Alright then let's get started!" Shawn said.

"There's something else..." Ryuzaki said.

"Now when you say something else...what do you mean exactly?" Mr. Monk asked. He didn't like where this was going one bit.

"I'm going to ask the rest as the team as well...I'd like to ask Light Yagami to help with the investigation," Ryuzaki continued.

"You can't be serious," Mr. Monk said.

"Objection!" Shawn yelled.

"Shawn, we're not in a courtroom," Gus said.

"I don't care! There is no way Light is coming to work here."

"As much as I hate to say it, I agree with Shawn. I mean...he's the guy. We can't let him go looking around the investigation...and he's just so...perfect..." Mr. Monk said.

"I thought you liked perfect Mr. Monk?" Ryuzaki asked.

"...This is different..."

"Natalie, what do you think?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Well I have to agree with my boss. I don't think it's a good idea." Ryuzaki nodded as he understood everyone's feelings. He was slightly unsteady with Light's perfect performances as well. Perhaps everyone was just jealous of him. Mr. Monk, the obsessive compulsive detective who was smart but obviously had his problems. Then there was Shawn who was forced to pretend to be a psychic just so he could work on other cases otherwise no one would bother listening to him. Finally, there was L, a famous detective who always had to be in hiding. But then there was Light, a high school student with just as much intellect as all three who was able to go about and have a normal life.

"I'm sorry you all feel that way...but Light is going to help us on the case regardless," Ryuzaki said.

"Hey you can't do that! It's four against one!" Shawn exclaimed.

"Actually Shawn I think it's a good idea," Gus said, "I mean this way we can keep a close eye on Light and see what he does. We might even be able to gather evidence against him."

"Gus you traitor!" Shawn gasped, "Fine whatever; it's still two against three.

"Logically, my vote counts as two," Ryuzaki said.

"What! No it doesn't!" Shawn said.

"I am the one leading the investigation therefore my vote overrides everyone else's," Ryuzaki replied calmly, "Perhaps you are forgetting that you were invited to help on this investigation. That does not mean that you control everything that goes on." For once, Shawn stayed silent, not knowing what to say. "We will also not tell Light that there is a second Kira," Ryuzaki finished off.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

The four sat down on the couch, waiting for Light to come in. They were preparing to send him a 'death ray' as soon as he walked in. That was precisely what they did as Light entered the room. The others were by the door to greet him. After Light was greeted by the others, he decided to walk over to his other "college friends".

"Well I guess we're all working on the case together now," Light said. The others didn't answer him.

"They don't seem to like you very much hyuk hyuk," Ryuk laughed as the others continued not to speak. Light then noticed two very neat piles of papers lying on the table.

"Are these the case files?" Light asked as he picked them up. Mr. Monk tried to stop him. It took him three days to organize all of the files perfectly.

"Yes...but...wouldn't you rather just have me tell you what's in the case files? This way we don't have to take anything out and un-organize everything. I already memorized what's in the files...let's just put those down ...please..." Mr. Monk practically pleaded.

"You've memorized everything in these files? I'm impressed Mr. Brown," Light said pretending to be interested. He just wanted to get to see those video tapes already.

"Well I've had to reorganize them thirty seven times already...but I think you're more interested in the tapes..." Mr. Monk said. The others immediately shot a glance at Mr. Monk.

"Just remember that taking the documents out of this room is strictly prohibited," Ryuzaki reminded Light as Light was about to sit down and watch the videos.

"Maybe we could take his car keys," Shawn said, "or his cell phone. I like the cell phone idea better."

"Shawn knock it off," Gus whispered harshly.

"I think Shawn is on to something...maybe we could just...bug his cell phone...or...or..." Mr. Monk said as he tried to come up with something else.

"You are all acting like a bunch of babies. Ryuzaki knows what he's doing," Natalie fibbed. She had no idea what he was thinking. Then again, she never really knew what Mr. Monk was thinking either.

"So what do you think Light? Figure anything out?" Ryuzaki asked.

"There may be more than one person who has Kira's powers..." Light answered.

"How the hell did he figure that out!" Shawn whispered.

"I don't know!" Gus replied. The two started jumping up and down in a little tantrum. Mr. Monk turned to Natalie.

"Natalie, what do we do? I mean this...this is not good," he said.

"I know Mr. Monk...don't worry about it. Everything's going to be fine..." Natalie tried to reassure her boss.

"No it's not. He's like...he's perfect...he passed the test," Mr. Monk said.

"It wasn't a test," Ryuzaki said, answering not Mr. Monk but Light, "If I was the only one who came up with the second Kira theory it wouldn't have been persuasive."

"Uh hello, we said the same thing. Remember the whole psychic moment?" Shawn interrupted.

"But you were reading my thoughts," Ryuzaki said.

"But we thought the same thing...well I did, Hilary just kind of backed me up..." Mr. Monk answered. Meanwhile, Light and Ryuk were trying to figure out what they meant by "psychic". They couldn't be serious...could they? Did Ryuzaki seriously believe that Shawn was a psychic or was it merely another test?

"Either way Light's deductions have only increased our chances..." Ryuzaki began. Suddenly Shawn's cell phone began to ring.

"Ooo it's my dad," Shawn said.

"...You know your cell phone is supposed to be off," Ryuzaki said.

"Right...just one minute," Shawn answered, "Yeah look Dad can I talk to you later?"

"Shawn! You listen to me now! I want your ass on the next plane to America!" Shawn's dad could be heard from his phone. Which was not good since Light now knew Shawn's real name.

"Uhh Dad now is really not a good time..."

"No! Now is the perfect time! People are dying working on the stupid case, so get your ass back here or I'm coming to get you!" Ryuk began to chuckle at this.

"Well I would love to Dad but a world famous detective needs me. Okay I'll talk to you later bye," Shawn said as he hung up the phone.

"Having family troubles?" Natalie teased as she was about to laugh.

"I never have family trouble thank you."

"...as I was saying...first we must stop the second Kira. He is clearly on Kira's side and not very bright. He might respond to a message sent by the real Kira," Ryuzaki said, "and for this Light I want you to play the part of the real Kira."

"M...me?" Light said with a slight surprise tone in his voice. Mr. Monk, Natalie, Shawn, and Gus relaxed a little. Oh, so this was why Ryuzaki wanted Light to help. He was still their prime suspect and now was their chance to gather evidence against him.


	11. Vampires and Shinigami

_Well, here's the latest chapter. I got a lot of inspiration today since the Monk Marathon was on :) though you won't see it all for a few chapters...oh yes on a side note, this chapter makes references to the previous Monk, Psych crossover._

* * *

**Chapter Eleven: Vampires and Shinigami**

Ryuzaki looked over the speech that Light had prepared for the Kira video. Shawn was once again playing Pac Man on the couch. Matsuda was able to surpass his score but Shawn would win in the end. Mr. Monk was making sure all the drinks had a back up coaster on them. Ryuk was so tempted to just knock over one of the glasses and see what would happen. Gus looked around the room uneasily.

"Do you guys get the feeling we're being watched..." Gus said. He began to pay close attention to the walls.

"It's just your imagination," Shawn answered, "Stop letting that Wilting Flower incident get to you."

"Wilting Flower?" Natalie asked.

"I told you to stop telling everyone about that! I was seven! I couldn't sleep for weeks!" Gus exclaimed.

"My name is Wilting Flower, I died many moons ago. Will you be my friend?" Shawn said in his Wilting Flower voice.

"Knock it off Martin!" Gus yelled though at this point it was pointless using Shawn's fake name thanks to his dad's call yesterday.

"Well what do you think Ryuzaki? I tried to get into Kira's shoes as best as possible," Light said.

"This is good...but if we don't take out the part 'as for L you can kill him'...I'll die...," Ryuzaki said.

"...Light would sure like that to happen," Shawn mumbled to the others. Light, however, heard this comment but pretended not to. He just laughed off Ryuzaki's comment.

"Well when I thought about it from Kira's view I figured he'd definitely want L dead in this situation...it was just a joke you can change it," Light answered.

"It wasn't that funny...right?" Mr. Monk whispered to Natalie. She shook her head.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Okay guys we're going to go get pizza," Shawn said as he motioned Gus to follow.

"Pizza, at this time of day?" Light asked. It was only ten o'clock in the morning.

"Yeah. We would have just called for delivery but a certain someone doesn't want anyone in the hotel room..." Shawn said as he referred to Ryuzaki. Though he was only kidding even though Ryuzaki didn't realize it.

"So anyone want any particular toppings..." Shawn asked.

"I don't like pizza...it's too...messy," Mr. Monk said.

"Okay so that's no for Mr. Brown...anyone else...going once going twice..."

"Ooo! Can we get one with anchovies!" Matsuda asked.

"Ask for one with apples Light!" Ryuk exclaimed.

"_And where are you going to eat that Ryuk?" _Light thought to himself.

"How about you Ryu?" Shawn said but he then remembered that pizza wasn't sweet, "Oh right...never mind...come along Bud!"

­**Psych**

Now as soon as Shawn had suggested getting pizza, Gus knew something was up. He immediately went down to the car to follow Shawn. Shawn was already in the driver's seat with the window open and the car doors locked. Gus tried to open it, hoping Shawn would unlock it. But he didn't.

"Shawn open the door!" he yelled.

"What? What's that? I can't hear you!" Shawn said though he could clearly hear what Gus was saying. Gus banged on the car door but Shawn placed his hand to his ear.

"Shawn! This isn't funny!"

"What? Still can't hear you!"

"Shawn!" Shawn finally opened the door and moved over to the passenger seat.

"Oh come on Gus I was just joking around."

"Well it wasn't funny...so why are we going to get pizza anyway?"

"I was hungry...and we need to recollect our thoughts somewhere where Light can't hear us."

"Okay ...so what are we recollecting on?"

"Light is definitely Kira."

"Shawn, we've been saying that for weeks now. There's no evidence against him."

"I know...but...if we could just find something...any clue...wait! If Light is Kira...maybe he met that girl that...went missing..."

"If he did...when could they have met?"

"I don't know..."

**Monk **

As soon as Shawn and Gus left, poor Mr. Monk looked completely lost. Not that he needed Shawn and Gus. He just felt uncomfortable around Light. He didn't know why though. Suddenly, however, someone put the case files back on the table all completely un-organized.

"Now all the files are messed up...again..." Mr. Monk said.

"Is something wrong?" Light asked with curiosity.  
"Yes...all these papers are un-organized again...we need to work on a system from now on..." Mr. Monk said as he began to re-organize everything for the thirty eighth time, "now let's organize the Monk way."

"...why Monk?" Light asked. Natalie stopped for a moment. This was not good. Mr. Monk glanced quickly at Natalie then back at the papers. Finally, he looked up at Light.

"I grew up in a monastery...the monks were always teaching us the ...value of cleaning and organizing...and so we are organizing the monk way..." Ryuk burst into laughter at this.

"This guy can't be serious!" he laughed and nearly fell on the floor.

"I see..." Light said, trying to pretend to believe Mr. Monk's story.

"Hey guys, pizza's here!" Shawn said as he put a plate of pizza down on the table. He then handed Ryuzaki an Almond Joy.

"We figured we'd get you something," Shawn explained.

"Hey this pretty good pizza for delivery!" Matsuda exclaimed.

"It's not delivery, it's Digiorno," Shawn said, "yeah the pizza place wasn't open...so we just went to the grocery store..."

"I didn't think they would have Digiorno pizza in Japan," Gus said.

"Me either. We were lucky they did. I was starving. And who would have known Almond Joys were so popular..." Shawn continued this pointless conversation.

"Ryuzaki we've received a response from the second Kira!" the computer screen said.

"Oh joy already? Yeah breakfast and a show!" Shawn said as he took a slice of pizza. Ryuzaki took his half eaten Almond Joy and sat down back in his chair.

"I want to meet you Kira," the video said, "I don't think you have the eyes but I won't kill you, don't worry."

"Eyes? What eyes?" Gus asked.

"Maybe it's a secret message?" Mr. Monk suggested.

"Or maybe the eyes are like killer...enhancers..." Shawn said. Ryuzaki didn't offer anything though he too seemed puzzled.

"Please think of a way we can meet without the police knowing. We can confirm each other when we meet by showing our Shinigami."

Quite a few things happened at once. For one, Gus immediately became excited.

"I told you so!" he exclaimed as he jumped up and down, "I knew they were real!" At the same time, Ryuzaki fell out of his chair from complete shock so no one really paid attention to Gus.

"Ryuzaki are you okay?" Natalie asked.

"Shinigami? Are we supposed to accept the existence of such a thing?" Ryuzaki said, still in shock. Gus finally realized what was going on and stopped jumping up and down.

"Come on Ryuzaki, Shinigami can't possibly exist," Light said.

"For once I agree...Shinigami can't exist...just ignore Bud. He is the one who believed in Wilting Flower," Shawn said. Gus glared at his friend for insulting him.

"Actually I think that there's..." Mr. Monk was about to say until Natalie cut him off.

"Kira made a prison write something that suggested the existence of Shinigami," Ryuzaki said, still on the floor.

"Maybe Shinigami is like a secret code..." Shawn suggested.

"and maybe the real Kira and the second Kira have joined forces...and they're using the word 'Shinigami' to confuse us," Aizawa suggested.

"That's not possible," Ryuzaki said as he finally got to his feet, "If they were working together then they wouldn't stop their plan to kill me." Natalie helped Ryuzaki lift his chair back up.

"The second Kira is acting from his own feelings. The second Kira's own feelings...the desire to meet Kira," Ryuzaki continued.

"Maybe this 'Shinigami' term is describing the ability to kill..." Light suggested.

"What? Uh-huh Shinigami exist. I said so from the beginning," Gus said.

"I second that theory," Mr. Monk said.

"Oh come on you too you can't be serious," Shawn said.

"I'm dead serious," Gus replied, "We have run into other supernatural beings before remember those va—"

"O—kay let's not go there Bud," Shawn immediately cut his friend off, "Wilting Flower and Scary Sherry don't count." Mr. Monk nodded his head in agreement though he was thinking the exact same thing as Gus. Ryuzaki noticed their uneasiness but he'd figured he'd ask them later about it since they clearly didn't want to discuss it in front of Light.

"From now on, we'll let Kira and the second Kira handle everything. We can assume that the second Kira is very happy right now after receiving a reply from Kira...even if he knows it was created by the police," Ryuzaki continued.

"She..." Mr. Monk said, "The second Kira is a female."

"Wait when did we find out the second Kira was a girl?" Shawn asked.

"The fingerprints...they were too small. Unless an eight year old is the second Kira," Mr. Monk said. Ryuzaki nodded.

"Yes she...we'll air this reply on the six o'clock news. It's possible that Kira might send a reply this time. He definitely wouldn't want the second Kira getting caught by the police. I've also been thinking about what the second Kira will do if Kira does not reply...maybe she will release more information to the police and media," Ryuzaki said.

"And that would put more pressure on Kira," Mr. Monk said.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"Mr. Monk, Gus, I'd be interested in knowing why you think Shinigami exist...and why they have something to do with this case," Ryuzaki asked. Light had left about an hour ago. Ryuzaki had sent out the rest of the team to look through some other evidence regarding the case simply because he knew Mr. Monk and Gus wouldn't talk with so many people around.

"See here's the thing...I'm ninety five percent sure that these Death Gods exist," Mr. Monk said.

"I agree with Mr. Monk," Gus said, "I mean it makes sense. Maybe that's why everyone is dying of heart attacks."

"Do you have any logic to back this up?" Ryuzaki asked.

"...well...see here's the thing...we're not suppose to tell anyone..." Mr. Monk trailed off.

"Mr. Monk, this could mean closing the case and your return to America," Ryuzaki pointed out.

"...Let me just consult this with my assistant," Mr. Monk said as he pulled Natalie away.

"Natalie, let's just tell him," Mr. Monk said.

"No Mr. Monk!" Natalie said, "We promised Zero and Yuuki that we wouldn't mention the vampires!"

"Natalie, first it's vampires and now it's Death Gods! And I need to get back home and replace the lint filter on my drier...I mean it's not going to clean itself."

"No."

"Mr. Monk are you going to tell me or not?" Ryuzaki asked. Mr. Monk slowly turned around.

"...We can't..." Mr. Monk said, clearly depressed.

"How about you Gus?"

"I don't have a problem telling our logic," Gus said.

"Gus!" Natalie exclaimed.

"Sorry Natalie but this is a matter of life and death. Look we've been here before. We got a case offering at a high school. Turns out the school was full of vampires."

"...Vampires?" Ryuzaki said. Were these four completely insane?

"That's right. Ask Shawn he'll tell you all about it."

"I got digits from one of them..." Shawn said. Ryuzaki turned to Mr. Monk and Natalie. If they both confirmed this information then it must be true. Right?

"It's true...there was a school full of vampires..." Mr. Monk said.

"Mr. Monk! You promised!" Natalie yelled.

"I'm sorry...I couldn't help myself..."

"Okay fine it's true Ryuzaki. But we're not telling you what school it was," Natalie said.

"It doesn't matter. The police aren't going to believe this any way. And if vampires _do_exist, it doesn't prove that Shinigami exist," Ryuzaki said.

"Wait...are you saying you don't believe us?" Shawn asked.

"I never said that," Ryuzaki replied.

"But you were hinting at it," Natalie said.

"I can't believe this!" Gus exclaimed.

"Listen Ryuzaki...I can't lie...I've tried and it just...doesn't work for me..." Mr. Monk said.

"Well we know that we're right...right?" Shawn asked.

"Of course we're right Shawn! We were there!" Gus said.

"I had to wipe the blood off a vampire...we were there," Mr. Monk cringed at the thought. Wiping the blood off Kaname's chin was not a pleasant experience.

"...You know what if you don't believe us then how can we work on this case together?" Natalie asked.

"Natalie let's not go that far..." Mr. Monk said. He didn't like the idea of a case being unsolved. In a way he was like Kira, he always thought he would win. "Oh I get it! Ryuzaki is punking us. It's all just a joke because we're all friends..."

"...Mr. Monk I think he's being serious..." Gus said.

"No, no, you're kidding right? You really believe us right?" Mr. Monk said.


	12. Aoyama

_Wow I must be completely bored this weekend hehe. Here's the latest chapter enjoy!_**  
**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: Aoyama**

"So the second Kira sent a diary to broadcast on TV?" Shawn asked as he played Pac Man.

"Why not just send another video?" Gus asked.

"Maybe she got tired of making them," Natalie offered.

"I don't think that's important right now. What matters are these dates and the events," Mr. Monk said.

"The thirtieth we confirmed our Shinigami at the Giants game at the Tokyo Dome. Well this person is really smart," Shawn said sarcastically.

"No I think it's a decoy. Nobody's that stupid," Mr. Monk said.

"What do you think Light?" Ryuzaki asked.

"For now all I can say is that this person is stupid," Light answered.

"Exactly doesn't the person know that once we broadcast this the game will be cancelled?" Matsuda reasoned.

"Which is why there's probably another message in the diary...see if it mentions eyes in any of the entries," Mr. Monk said.

"Frankly it seems idiotic but...that also makes it difficult to react to...let's broadcast the diary and announce the game is cancelled. Then we'll create another message from 'Kira' saying 'understood let's meet'," Ryuzaki said.

"You don't think they'll actually come?" Yagami asked.

"I don't think Kira will show but I'm not sure how stupid the second Kira is," Ryuzaki said, "however, let's assume Mr. Monk is right and the second Kira isn't that stupid. On the twenty second my friend and I showed off our notebooks in Aoyama. The twenty fourth I met a friend in Shibuya. We bought some clothes to wear this summer..."

"If anything, it has to be the twenty second," Mr. Monk said, "we showed off our notebooks...it's being used just as the term 'Shinigami' was in the previous message."

"Ooo! Can I go to Aoyama! Me, Matsui, and Bud!" Shawn exclaimed.

"Hilary and I could go as well," Mr. Monk said.

"Mr. Brown I don't think that's such a good idea, you're too..." Natalie began.

"What? Too what? I'm cool..." Mr. Monk said.

"I think you two better stay here..." Ryuzaki said.

"I'll go too," Light said. Shawn immediately rejected the idea.

"No, no, that's okay. Three people are plenty," Shawn said.

"You two will stick out though since you're American," Light pointed out.

"...Fine..." Shawn said. There was no doubt Light wanted to go since he was Kira. Shawn figured he and Gus could do some snooping around.

"Also I want you all to destroy any photographs of yourself excluding your I.D.'s. The second Kira only needs a face to kill and we are all in potential danger if the second Kira and the real Kira come into contact with one another," Ryuzaki said.

"But we don't have to right...I mean all our pictures are in America...I don't think Kira is going to go to America to find our pictures..." Gus said.

"Only get rid of the ones you have with you," Ryuzaki said, "Just as a precaution. You may want to dispose any pictures of your loved ones as well."

**Monk**

"Okay Mr. Monk how about this one?" Natalie asked as she showed him one of his pictures from his suitcase.

"No, that one has Trudy in it. I can't throw it out," Mr. Monk.

"But Mr. Monk what if the second Kira finds this picture and kills you?" Natalie asked.

"I can't do it."

"But I threw out all of my pictures with Julie."

"This is different."

"But you can keep the others ones with Trudy in them."

"I'm in hardly any of the pictures as it is...I'll just hold onto this one." Mr. Monk took the picture and tried to put it in his pocket but it didn't fit. He attempted to fold the picture but he just couldn't do it. Too many folds disrupting the picture.

"Here you hold onto it," Mr. Monk said.

"Mr. Monk I don't think it's such a good idea..." Natalie said, "Ryuzaki will you talk to him?"

"Huh?" Ryuzaki said looking up from his cake.

"Tell Mr. Monk he has to throw out the pictures of himself."

"Mr. Monk we're taking safety precautions. You have to dispose any pictures of yourself," Ryuzaki answered as he took a piece of cake.

"Well I could have done that..." Natalie said, "Mr. Monk please..."

"..I can't..." Mr. Monk said as he shook his head.

"What does the picture contain?" Ryuzaki asked as he looked over at the two.

"It's a picture of him and his wife," Natalie answered.

"...You'll probably want to get rid of it then. You don't want the second Kira finding a picture of your wife," Ryuzaki said.

"My wife ...died eight years ago..." Mr. Monk said. Ryuzaki didn't respond to this comment mainly because he didn't know how.

"Come on Mr. Monk why don't we have lunch?" Natalie offered, seeing the awkwardness.

Natalie stared at Mr. Monk as he made himself a sandwich. Maybe she shouldn't have offered the idea of lunch. Mr. Monk threw away another piece of bread.

"What was wrong with that one?" she asked.

"It wasn't up to snuff...it has to be snuff..." Mr. Monk said as he attempted to cut another piece of bread.

"But this is the second loaf of bread you've gone through," Natalie said. Who would have known it was possible to take thirty minutes to make a sandwich.

"I'm almost done," Mr. Monk said, "There we go...this is snuff." Mr. Monk placed the piece of bread on top of the sandwich. He then took the sandwich and threw it out.

"Why did you throw it out?" Natalie asked.

"I'm not hungry anymore," Mr. Monk answered. The two walked out of the kitchen and back to where Ryuzaki was sitting. On the table in front, there was a small suitcase. Ryuzaki looked up at them.

"Did you enjoy your lunch?" he asked them.

"Not exactly..." Natalie said. Ryuzaki opened the suitcase to reveal nothing.

"Here you can put your pictures in here," Ryuzaki said, "It will remain locked with Watari until we solve the case."

"See Mr. Monk, Ryuzaki took care of it. I only wish I didn't throw out those pictures of Julie already..." Natalie said as she began to help Mr. Monk put his pictures in the small, black suitcase. Mr. Monk kept one of his pictures of Trudy out of the suitcase. Ryuzaki closed the suitcase and locked it with a key.

"I'll give this to Watari later," Ryuzaki explained, "Now Mr. Monk I want to hear your thoughts on the Kira case so far."

"Light is definitely the guy. I don't know how he's doing it...but he's the guy. I mean all the evidence pointed to him until we put him under surveillance. It's just as you said, at first the killings seemed to happen in a time frame of a student. And we know Light could have gotten information from the police since his father is the chief. Then there's that thing with the potato chips. He's smart enough to be Kira. And he wanted to go to Aoyama even though there was enough people. The message with the Shinigami was obviously a decoy. I'm ninety five percent sure he's the guy. All we need is evidence."

**Psych**

Shawn and Gus got out of their car. Matsuda and Light were waiting for them. Shawn and Gus had sunglasses on thinking that would make them safe from the second Kira.

"Hey guys!" Shawn said.

"This way," Light said as he directed them to another group of people. Shawn recognized some of them that he had attempted to get digits from back at the college. Some of them he succeeded. Now this would have been the time where all Shawn did was flirt with the ladies but he was on an important mission.

"Now remember Gus we're on the look out for notebooks," Shawn said so the others couldn't hear.

"Or Shinigami," Gus said.

"...Enough with the Death God stuff!" Shawn said.

The small group walked through the streets of Aoyama. Shawn and Gus desperately searched for something to do with a notebook but were unsuccessful.

"Hey wait Shawn, look over there," Gus said, "Note Blue."

"Close enough," Shawn said. He turned his attention to the window of the club. Out of the corner of his eye, Shawn could see that hardly anyone was there. He did notice one girl sitting by herself at a table. She seemed to be looking out the window. Shawn quickly scanned her with his photographic memory and continued to walk on.

Within a few moments, the group then passed a candy shop.

"Oh! Dude we have so got to go in there," Shawn said as he ran into the store. Gus followed.

"Shawn! What are you doing? We're going to get separated," Gus said.

"Eh who cares? We already found the second Kira," Shawn said as he looked around at all the sweets.

"What do you mean?"

"That girl in the Blue Note. She's probably the second Kira. I mean the girl happens to go into a club called the Blue Note and then she happens to be looking out the window like she's looking for someone. Coincidence?"

"I don't think so," Gus answered, "Well we have to tell you know who then."

"We could do that...or we could keep the information to ourselves."

"Why would we do that?"

"Oh come on Gus you don't think Ryu is keeping information from us?"

"No I don't."

"Well either way once we announce this information to everyone else with my psychic abilities, he'll know."

"This isn't right."

"Well it's either that or we tell him and then he tells Light. You know he's going to tell him. And then we're screwed...once Light finds out the second Kira they'll join forces...now help me pick out some candy."

"For what?"

"For Ryu of course...okay ...you know what let's just take at least one of everything," Shawn said as he began taking one of each piece of candy.

"And you think this is going to compensate for holding back information?"

"...No I just figured he'd want some candy..." Shawn answered, "and besides I'm not even completely sure. For all we know, she could be some normal girl waiting for her boyfriend to show up or something. If I was positive, then I would tell Ryu."

"No you wouldn't Shawn."

"...Gus! How can you think so ill of me?"

"Well it's the truth."

"You're right. Now what should I do to present this information? Maybe a sort of crouching tiger...or an eagle..."

**OoOoOoOoO**

"Hey guys!" Shawn exclaimed once more as he and Gus returned from Aoyama. He practically threw the huge bag of candy on the table in front of Ryuzaki. Ryuzaki stared at it for a moment.

"What is it?" Ryuzaki asked gesturing to the bag.

"It's candy. We felt kind of bad that you couldn't come," Shawn said.

"It's nice to see that you got us something," Natalie said.

"Well we would have but we used all our money on the candy..." Gus said.

"Yeah well five bucks says that candy isn't going to last a day," Shawn said.

"You're on."

"No...Gus is right..." Mr. Monk said as he placed his hand over the bag of candy, "There's six hundred and seventy six pieces in the bag...Ryuzaki normally has two hundred pieces of candy a day give or take..."

"Okay, I'll bet you ten bucks that you're wrong," Shawn said.

"I don't gamble..."

"I do. Fifty dollars says Mr. Monk is right," Natalie said.

"It's a bet then," Shawn replied.


	13. Sleepover!

_Well I recently bought the three Monk novels (yes there are Monk novels who would have thought?) by Lee Goldberg, one of the writers of the show, and have found more inspiration! Which is good because that makes the story even better. So here is the next chapter. I was actually going to post it up last night but I decided to edit it thanks to someone's comment on a forum and I ended up adding a lot more stuff. So here you go, hope you enjoy it once again._

* * *

**Chapter Thirteen: Sleepover! **

Shawn came back into the hotel room with a bag full of candy. He placed the bag on the table. Light eyed the bag of candy with curiosity. So this was what Americans did for fun? They must have been really bored or really stupid. Then again, if they were stupid, why were they on the case in the first place? Ryuk began to chuckle as he looked at the bag of candy.

"Humans are so amusing!" he said.

"Okay, let's see you beat me now Hilary," Shawn said.

"I told you Mr. Brown is never wrong," Natalie responded.

"Yeah but my man Ryu here is going to make sure he eats all this candy in a day."

"I never thought I'd be used as entertainment," Ryuzaki observed.

"No I've had worse...I use to put together puzzles for Benji in record times all the time," Mr. Monk said.

"Really? And you did it willingly," Ryuzaki asked.

"Well...the puzzle...had to be ...put together..." Mr. Monk answered. Ryuzaki eyed the bag of candy and nodded in agreement.

"Ryuzaki, Sakura TV has received another message from the second Kira. The postmark is the twenty third. I'm sending the file now," Watari announced from the computer speaker.

"I was able to find Kira. People at the TV station, policemen thank you all very much," the message said. Shawn, Gus, Natalie, and Mr. Monk all thought the same thing: this definitely meant Light was Kira. Now if only they could completely convince L. The four immediately took quick glimpses of Light to see his reaction but he had none to offer.

"So Kira and the second Kira have joined forces," Yagami said.

"We can't be sure of that," Ryuzaki said.

"Ryuzaki's right. Kira wouldn't let the second Kira go parading around telling everyone that they found each other," Gus said.

"We need the police to send out a message directly to the second Kira offering leniency for the identity of the real Kira," Ryuzaki said.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Shawn yawned as he sat on the couch. Nearly everyone was about to fall asleep, except for L.

"Dude it's one o'clock in the morning," Shawn complained, "Have you ever heard of sleep?"

"I'm not forcing you to stay up," Ryuzaki pointed out.

"He's right, Natalie let's go home," Mr. Monk said.

"Mr. Monk, we are not leaving Ryuzaki to work on this case by himself," she said.

"Come on, Mr. Monk it'll be a sleepover!" Shawn said, followed by a yawn.

"I never liked sleepovers..." Mr. Monk said.

"Mr. Monk you've never been to a sleepover?" Natalie asked.

"No...sleeping over...it's just...not me..."Mr. Monk tried to explain.

"Well this will be your very first sleepover! Congratulations!" Shawn exclaimed, "I'll go get the popcorn!" Shawn, suddenly full of life, immediately ran to the kitchen to look for some popcorn.

"Is popcorn really necessary? We're just watching security footage from Aoyama," Mr. Monk asked. He never really liked popcorn. No two kernels were the same. Shawn immediately came running back with a huge bowl of popcorn in his hand.

"Shawn...please put that down...before you make a mess," Mr. Monk said.

"Dude we won't spill scout's honor," Shawn said as he took a huge handful of popcorn and shoved it in his mouth. He sat back down on the couch and began to watch the video. Gus sat next to him and grabbed some popcorn as well.

"Do any of you guys want some?" Shawn asked.

"I don't eat popcorn," Ryuzaki answered though obviously not for the same reason as Mr. Monk.

"Well there's this huge bag of candy that you still have to finish," Shawn said.

"I'm curious Shawn if you're even watching the footage from Aoyama," Ryuzaki said.

"Of course I am! Here Mr. Monk enjoy you're first sleepover and take some popcorn." Mr. Monk walked over to the bowl of popcorn. He observed every piece and awkwardly reached for one, only to change his mind right before he picked it up. When he finally found a perfect piece, he immediately put it down.

"It's all...buttery..." Mr. Monk said.

"...Yeah..." Shawn replied. That was what popcorn was after all.

"No thanks."

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Ryuzaki, it's three o'clock in the morning. Are you sure you aren't tired?" Natalie asked. Shawn and Gus were sleeping on the couch with the bowl of popcorn in Shawn's hands. Natalie would have to pick that up before Mr. Monk woke up. Mr. Monk couldn't take it anymore and was sleeping in Ryuzaki's room since Ryuzaki hardly used it anyway. Of course, Natalie had to help him and make sure everything was perfect. Mr. Monk was very particular when it came to sleeping.

"I have to look over the footage to see if there is any suspicious activity. Who knows, maybe the second Kira is in one of these videos," Ryuzaki replied.

"Yeah but it's late..." Natalie said. She couldn't help but feel sort of sorry for Ryuzaki. Mr. Monk had his problems, there was no doubt about that, and he was a genius. All geniuses had their problems. If only she knew what Ryuzaki's was since there clearly was one. He was like Mr. Monk in the sense he didn't seem to be a "people person". He was one of those people that if you were walking down the street and saw him you would make sure you were on the other side. Just like Mr. Monk. It isn't exactly normal for someone to walk down the street and feel the need to count and tap each meter that comes by just as it isn't normal to be walking down the street hunched over and without any socks. Not that most people would notice the sock part, just Mr. Monk. Either way, Natalie saw Ryuzaki as another Monk to take care of just a little bit easier to deal with. Perhaps it was also due to Natalie's mom instincts that made her feel this way as she watched Ryuzaki sitting in his chair looking over the Aoyama videos while everyone else was peacefully asleep.

Suddenly, Natalie's cell phone began to ring. Shawn and Gus jumped up from the couch, sending the popcorn flying all over the room. Ryuzaki managed to jump a little out of his chair as well at the sound of Natalie's ring tone.

"Hey Natalie remember the rule? No cell phones!" Shawn said. Natalie rolled her eyes as she checked to see who was calling. Another set of children only the wild and uncontrollable kind. Not the kind that needed a hug.

"It's Julie," Natalie said as she went in the other room. Shawn looked over Ryuzaki's shoulder.

"Hey look Gus, it's us!" Shawn exclaimed as he pointed to the two images of Shawn and Gus in the streets of Aoyama. Suddenly, Shawn put his finger to his head.

"Wait...what's this? Notebook...Note Blue...Ryu look at the footage of Note Blue...I see...I see a girl..." Shawn began.

"Shawn there is no one here for you to display your 'psychic' abilities to. If you have something to say regarding the case, say it," Ryuzaki said.

"Thank you," Gus responded. It was about time someone told him to stop with his psychic business. Gus wasn't even sure if the others working on the case knew about Shawn's ability.

"Well fine if you both don't want me to practice for the grand finale...I noticed a girl that kept looking out the window of Note Blue. Notebook...Note Blue...it's probably nothing but..." Shawn said.

"I see and you were planning on telling me this now..." Ryuzaki replied. Nothing like holding out on the leader of the investigation though Ryuzaki wasn't aware that Shawn did this all the time to the chief back at the police station in California.

"I told you Shawn!" Gus exclaimed.

"Guys, be quiet! Mr. Monk is sleeping and you two have to help me clean up before he wakes up," Natalie said as she came back from the other room.

"What?" Shawn complained.

"Yeah you heard me. You spilt it, you're cleaning it up. Mr. Monk is going to have a heart attack when he sees this," Natalie said. If it took him an hour to clean his bathroom before he took a shower and then another hour when he was done, this would take days.

"Natalie! Natalie..." Mr. Monk said as he came into the living room only to find a huge mess, "What...what..."

"Mr. Monk it's fine we're going to clean it but what is it?" Natalie asked.

"Listen I've been thinking. Here, we need to go to the beach," Mr. Monk said.

"...What?" Natalie asked in confusion.

"Yeah what are you talking about?" Gus asked.

"See, you didn't know what I was talking about. We've been going about this as though both Kiras understand what the word 'Shinigami' means like some sort of code. But if they've never met before how do they both know what the word 'Shinigami' means unless there really are Shinigami?" Mr. Monk said.

"See I told you!" Gus said again, "That would explain why people are dying of heart attacks. I mean Shinigami are Death Gods right? Like the Grim Reaper...so who's to say they can't kill someone by using heart attacks." Once again Gus was right on the money but of course no one wants to listen to poor Gus.

"...Again you are all assuming the fact that both Kiras are stupid and are not capable of understanding each other's code words. We know the real Kira is highly intelligent. There's a likely hood he understood what the second Kira was trying to say," Ryuzaki pointed out.

"Damn!" Gus exclaimed. Ooo so close!

"Alright alright we'll talk about this in the morning. Right now let's all go back to sleep," Natalie said, "Well after we clean up the mess."

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

"You are all here early aren't you?" Yagami asked as he came in and saw Shawn, Gus, Natalie, and Mr. Monk sitting by Ryuzaki. It was unusual for them to show up at this time, especially Gus and Shawn. But then again Mr. Monk would have panic attacks every time he went in the elevator which would take some time. Yagami remembered one time being in the elevator with Mr. Monk. Mr. Monk pushed all the even number floor buttons. Then, once when the door would open to each floor, Mr. Monk would jump out saying something along the lines of "oh the inhumanity" and then get back into the elevator only to repeat this process for every other floor. Of course this entire thing took twice as long and when Mr. Monk finally got to the top he needed a bottle of Sierra Springs, the only water he would drink.

"No, we slept over," Shawn said.

"It was my first...sleepover..." Mr. Monk said mostly to Natalie.

"See Mr. Monk now you can tell Dr. Krugar that when you go see him again," Natalie said.

"Dr. Krugar...I miss my morning appointments..." Mr. Monk said.

"You'll most likely be able to go there soon," Ryuzaki said.

"Wait what are you talking about?" Shawn asked.

"In a few days, you'll be going back to America," Ryuzaki answered calmly.

"WHAT?" Shawn, Gus, Natalie, and Mr. Monk all said at the same time. Ryuzaki turned around.

"Perhaps I worded that wrong...it's only temporary. As a visit...for a week," Ryuzaki said. The four relaxed a little at Ryuzaki's words.

"Dude for a second I thought you meant we were off the case," Shawn said as he and Gus laughed uneasily.

"Well...as Mr. Monk put it...I was 'punking' you," Ryuzaki said.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Ryuzaki we've received another video from the second Kira," Yagami said.

"Another movie? More popcorn!" Shawn exclaimed.

"Let's not get popcorn..." Mr. Monk said.

"Light you've come at a perfect time, we've just received another message from the second Kira," Ryuzaki said as Light entered the room. It was amazing how the mood of the four guests from America changed so quickly.

"Did the day go by that fast?" Gus asked in disappointment.

"Really? That was fast," Light said as he placed his book bag down. Mr. Monk went over to it and started straightening the strap. Light looked back for a moment to see what Mr. Monk was doing exactly but soon ignored it. He should have been use to the obsessive compulsive behavior by now.

"Yes, it says this will be the final one," Ryuzaki said.

"I have decided not to contact Kira. I thank the police for warning me. However I will first continue to pass judgment on those Kira has not killed yet. Then I will spread this power to those who deserve it making the world a better place," the tape said.

"...Seeing this makes me feel Kira and the second Kira have joined forces," Ryuzaki said.

"There's no question about it," Mr. Monk said as he now started arranging donuts that were in a box for Ryuzaki.

"Why do you say that?" Light asked.

"You didn't feel it? I figured you'd get the same impression. First after wanting to meet Kira that much, then the sudden one eighty," Ryuzaki began to explain as he took a donut from the box. Mr. Monk immediately began to reorganize all the donuts. Ryuzaki helped Mr. Monk as he took a bite out of his own donut.

"Also the thing about passing judgment on criminals...why wasn't this done sooner? He just didn't think to do it? Most likely the person was told by Kira to do it and Kira ordered their cooperation be kept secret," Ryuzaki continued.

"Uh-oh spaghetti O. Kira made a mistake," Shawn said though he was directing this comment more towards Light than anyone else in the room.

"Unless Kira wants us to know they joined forces and see how we would react...this is a big blow on us..." Ryuzaki reasoned, "Though this makes it even less likely that Light is Kira."

"...Are you following this?" Gus asked Shawn.

"No..." Shawn said. There are times when people tend to think in circles and Shawn felt that this was one of those times. Pretty soon, Ryuzaki would continue to go back and forth against himself trying to make sense of it all. This would only confuse Shawn and Gus especially since Shawn didn't really care. He knew Light was Kira. Period.

"...Ryuzaki I wouldn't do that if I was Kira. If you're L then I know L's personality. There is no way L would appear on TV..." Light began to explain.

"What?" Gus said in confusion. Gus clearly tried to listen and understand this conversation but it obviously was not working out.

"Dude I don't know..." Shawn responded.

"...Yes Light isn't Kira," Ryuzaki said. The four looked up. Uh wasn't their whole investigating to prove that Light was Kira. Or maybe it was just them.

"Or rather I don't want Light to be Kira because...," Ryuzaki said. That was bad considering the other four wanted Light to be Kira.

"Light is my first ever friend." Now at this moment, a few...emotions were shared by the four. Mr. Monk immediately sank into depression since he was still planning to ask L to be his best friend. There goes that plan. It was Hal all over again. Natalie was a little disappointed as well and she felt especially terrible for Mr. Monk since Mr. Monk and L were alike somehow. Shawn was no doubt pissed off along with Gus...but Shawn was extremely pissed. All of them were and of course they blamed Light.

"What? After the bags of candy and sleepover?" Shawn said still amazed.

"Yeah you're a good friend to me too Ryuzaki," Light said. Did this mean he now had L's trust? Was he coming close to finally killing him? He still had to decide what to do with the other four when L was dead. He wasn't sure if killing them off was the best plan. Which was good considering Light would feel Stottlemeyer's wrath if he did kill Mr. Monk.

"Pfft," Shawn whispered.

"Well they seem pretty pissed off Light," Ryuk said to him.

"I miss you at school. I'd like to play tennis with you again sometime," Light said just to rub it in the four's faces.

"Yes same here," Ryuzaki replied.

"But you could always play tennis with Bud," Shawn pointed out.

"...You said Bud was bad at tennis..." Ryuzaki responded. Gus frowned a little.

"Kira and second Kira...once we solve this case I'd enjoy that. I hope that day comes soon but right now I'm afraid to go outside or show my face to anyone. It may be wise to go back into hiding again," Ryuzaki continued. Since when did Ryuzaki _ever_ show his face to anyone? These were Natalie's exact thoughts. Though she couldn't help but feel sorry for him. Afraid to go outside...that was more of something Monk would say.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"Ryuzaki...we've been talking and we think it's a good idea that you go back in hiding," Natalie said once Light had left.

"...Why do you say that?" Ryuzaki asked slightly surprised. Shawn looked around to make sure Yagami wasn't listening.

"Because Light is Kira! Dude face the facts! And if what you say is true and he has found the second Kira, you're in danger!" Shawn said.

"Shawn's right, it's too risky. We don't really have any problems...since he doesn't see us as much of a threat yet. And he has no idea what our names are...well except for Shawn..." Mr. Monk said.

"But that actually wasn't my fault," Shawn pointed out.

"Yes it was you had your cell phone on," Gus said.

"Gus whose side are you on?"

"Alright stop!" Natalie said, "Look what we are trying to say is we just want what's best for you because you're our friend." Ryuzaki was actually quite shocked to hear this. Perhaps he had more friends than he thought.

"But you do realize if I go back into hiding it will be nearly impossible for us to meet again...at least until the case is solved," Ryuzaki said.

"Did I mention that was my first sleepover? I've been waiting ...a long time...I think I can handle a few more months...or even years..." Mr. Monk replied.


	14. To College Once More!

_Hello everyone once again. Thanks again for reading my fan fiction and giving terrific comments. Here's the next chapter and ...enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: To College Once More!**

Ryuzaki and Mr. Monk were examining evidence on the second Kira. Mr. Monk was once again doing, as Natalie put it, "that thing with his hands". This actually pleased Mr. Monk since there had not been that much evidence to completely focus on. Mr. Monk suddenly sneezed as he held a piece of hair in a baggy.

"This is cat hair," Mr. Monk said.

"How do you know?" Ryuzaki asked.

"I'm allergic to cats," Mr. Monk replied, "Natalie wipe." Natalie took a Wet One from her purse and handed it to Mr. Monk. She didn't see the reason for it, after all the cat hair was in a baggy but she learned by now not to questions Mr. Monk's ways. Ryuzaki held up the evidence to the light so he could get a better look. Sure enough, it was cat hair. Shawn, meanwhile, had the nerve to play video games using Ryuzaki's TV with Matsuda. It was most likely either a racing game or a mindless shooting game.

"Are you using the TV to play video games?" Ryuzaki asked from behind. Shawn looked up surprised that Ryuzaki knew.

"Uhh...no," he said. He was about to continue playing but Gus unplugged the video game.

"Gus!" Shawn exclaimed.

"Thank you Gus," Ryuzaki said.

"Anytime," Gus replied.

"Are you still mad because Ryu knows you can't play tennis?" Shawn said.

"No. Maybe I just want you to actually work on the case. Maybe you forgot that I have a job and I'm going to lose it if we don't solve this case soon," Gus replied.

"You could always stay in America when you go there in a few days," Ryuzaki pointed out. Not that he wanted Gus to leave. Gus was the only person who could keep Shawn sort of under control. If Gus was gone, who knows what would happen and there was no way Natalie would be able to completely watch Shawn since she had to take care of Mr. Monk.

"And get left behind...I don't think so," Gus said. Thank goodness for that.

"As much as I miss my house and...everything...I don't think I could leave the case...it would just be...incomplete," Mr. Monk said.

"That's the spirit Mr. Monk," Natalie replied. She was actually surprised Mr. Monk didn't want to go home to the point where he was begging.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

"Yagami-san," Ryuzaki called from his chair, "If I die in the next few days, your son is Kira." The others looked up with surprise. What was with this random comment? Not to mention, they didn't like the idea of Ryuzaki being dead either.

"What are you saying all of a sudden Ryuzaki?" Yagami asked.

"If I die I'm counting on you to keep things together. You can use Watari as you wish."

"Dude what about us?" Shawn asked.

"It would be best for you four to go back to America before you're killed too. After I die, you will be the next biggest threats. And since you four clearly hate Light so much you won't be able to get anything out of him if he is Kira. At least not alone." As much as this slightly pissed them off, the four couldn't help but agree. They all hated Light there was no question and there was no way they would be able to get information out of him no matter how hard they tried.

"Ryuzaki when my son is here you state he's mostly been cleared. Just how deeply do you suspect him?"

"Even I don't know how I truly feel. This has never happened before and if the two Kiras have joined forces I'm in big trouble," Ryuzaki said as he continued to look through evidence while taking his cup of tea, "So it may be possible that I'll no longer be able to think things through calmly."

"You'll be fine Ryuzaki. Mr. Monk has been in danger many times and he is always able to think calmly," Natalie said.

"I'm sure he does...," Shawn said with little confidence, "but we have been in dangerous situations and have always thought clearly."

"Oh yeah right I guess you forgot when you ran out of here back when the second Kira first came on television," Natalie said.

"Hey Mr. Monk was freaking out too," Shawn retorted.

"Yeah but he didn't run away."

"...So if I'm killed assume that Light is Kira. I will have Watari do the same," Ryuzaki continued completely ignoring Natalie and Shawn's fight.

"Ryuzaki..." Mr. Monk said as he was now pacing around the room, "I think I figured something out. Here's what happened..."

**OoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

"You all understand the plan right?" Ryuzaki was asking the four as they made their way to the college. Mr. Monk had come up with part of the puzzle they were trying to solve just a few hours ago. Mr. Monk, Ryuzaki, and Shawn then re-examined the evidence and, along with help from forensics, were able to conclude that Misa Amane was the second Kira. Though there was no guarantee she'd be there, Ryuzaki also wanted to let Light be aware that he was still a suspect. Perhaps this would save Ryuzaki some time if his life was in serious danger.

"Before we go over to Light, I want to have a tennis match," Gus said. After watching the tennis match with Light and Ryuzaki, Gus had been dying to play tennis with Ryuzaki.

"Give me a break Gus, you're going to lose," Shawn said.

"Way to be supportive," Natalie said.

"I don't mind but it will have to be a quick game...after all we are working on a case still," Ryuzaki said. Normally, Ryuzaki wouldn't have agreed but he felt bad for Gus since Shawn kept calling him such a poor tennis player.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Gus and Ryuzaki walked out to the tennis court. Well, Ryuzaki walked while Gus skipped over to his side. Shawn stood behind Ryuzaki's line while Mr. Monk stood behind Gus' line.

"Go easy on him Ryu," Shawn said. Ryuzaki put the ball in play and, to his surprise, Gus was able to hit it. Unfortunately, it just missed the line, making it out.

"Out," Ryuzaki said.

"Out my ass! It was right on the line!" Gus exclaimed as he walked toward the net.

"You missed by a mile Gus," Shawn replied.

"Whose side are you on anyway?" Gus got back to his position. Ryuzaki once again put the ball in play. Gus desperately fought to keep the ball in play but Ryuzaki was just too good despite his efforts to go easy on Gus. Going easy on people wasn't as easy as he thought. Gus managed to get hit a few times using the racket as a shield. The game probably lasted five minutes, not even, until Gus gave up.

"I think I'll stick to comic books and spelling bees," Gus said as they walked over to a bench.

"You weren't that terrible," Ryuzaki said.

"You gotta remember Gus, Ryuga is like a pro," Shawn said.

"Yeah well when this case is over, I'm taking lessons from Ryuga," Gus said. The five walked to a few benches. Shawn and Gus sat next to each other on one, Ryuzaki on another, and Mr. Monk and Natalie were standing in between the two benches. Mr. Monk would have sat down until Ryuzaki put his feet up without any socks. Then he started to think about how many people did exactly what Ryuzaki was doing. Suddenly the bench became a death trap to poor Mr. Monk. Mr. Monk then looked down to see that Ryuzaki had placed his shoes exactly in alignment to one another and thought it was very thoughtful of him considering Mr. Monk really didn't want to touch his germ infected shoes. Natalie noticed this too and wondered if Mr. Monk was spreading his obsessive compulsiveness to Ryuzaki. Ryuzaki pulled out a book to read while the five waited.

The five looked up to see Light coming towards them with a girl. No doubt a pawn in his little game.

"Oh Yagami, hello," Ryuzaki said as he looked up from his book. Shawn looked confusingly to Gus.

"Wait that's Light why is he calling him Yagami? Isn't Yagami Light's father?" Shawn asked.

"It's their last name. You know like Mr. or Ms.?" Gus tried to explain as best he could even though he wasn't entirely sure what he was talking about either.

"You sure that was okay?" Ryuzaki asked Light as the girl walked away.

"Never mind her. Are you sure you should be out here? I thought you were worried about being seen," Light asked. Natalie became a little offended by Light's reference to the girl. He seemed like one of those guys that only used girls for his little plots. Like his plots to kill as Kira.

"I realized it would be fine as long as you're not Kira. Since you're the only one on the outside who knows I'm L. So if I'm killed in the next few days, I've told the task force and the other Ls to assume that Light is Kira," Ryuzaki said. Shawn raised an eyebrow at this. Other Ls? What other Ls? Light was thinking the same thing.

"Oh I didn't tell you? I'm not the only one who calls himself L. Let's just say L is a whole group of investigators," Ryuzaki said. Shawn was tempted to ask if he could be an L but he didn't think this was the time.

"You said you missed me being at school so I thought this would be a good change of pace...college can be fun as long as you don't die," Ryuzaki observed.

"Yeah! Beer fest time!" Shawn exclaimed. The others stared at him.

"Haha! I still don't understand how this guy got involved with the investigation!" Ryuk said, laughing as usual, "Those four should have their own comedies!"

"...Or...we...could study..." Shawn offered. Light ignored Shawn's comments and turned his attention to Ryuzaki.

"Yeah it's boring without you, nobody on my level," Light said.

"Well Mr. Brown is here too," Natalie said. She hated how Light seemed to underestimate the four of them and put Ryuzaki on a pedestal. Mr. Monk was the one who knew what caused each of his sneezes. However, she was also nervous. Who knows when Light would try to kill Ryuzaki. Today? Tomorrow? When they were away visiting their friends in America? Maybe they could ask Stottlemeyer for advice and hopefully Randy would be able to concentrate...well sort of concentrate instead of raving about L.

"Shall we get some cake from the cafeteria?" Ryuzaki asked as he got up, putting his shoes back on. Mr. Monk was dying to ask Light a few questions but he knew it would only ruin their progress. Shawn and Gus got up from their seats and were ready to follow the others. The group started walking towards the cafeteria to get L's cake.

"Light there you are!" a voice could be heard from behind. Light turned around with a surprise look on his face. Shawn immediately remembered the girl from Aoyama. Just as they suspected.

"That's her," Shawn said quickly to Ryuzaki before Light could here. Mr. Monk eyed the girl. Well she was wearing...interesting clothing. Natalie tried to hide her cringing. That voice...the voice of a complete airhead.

"Are these your friends Light? They're really unique and cool," the girl said. Mr. Monk smiled slightly and turned to Natalie.

"Hear that Hilary? We're cool," Mr. Monk said.

"I heard Mr. Brown," Natalie said.

"I'm Light's girlfriend Misa Amane. Nice to meet you," Misa said. Shawn held in his laughter. Now every time he saw her, he was going to think of Jar Jar Binks from Star Wars and how he always said 'misa' before every sentence.

"Hello my name is Ad—John Brown and this is my assistant Hilary Spencer," Mr. Monk said as he almost slipped. He had been so use to using his own name whenever he said that to clients or even culprits.

"I'm Martin and this is Bud," Shawn said.

"I'm Hideki Ryuga," Ryuzaki said.

"Huh? Hideki Ryuga...Mr. Brown..." Misa said. None of those names matched the ones a top of their heads. The three detectives noticed this reaction but weren't sure what to make of it. Lucky for her, Light was able to stop her from continuing her confused expression.

"Yeah Ryuga has the same name as that singer funny isn't it?" Light said. That was a close one. Ryuzaki placed his index finger to his lips and smiled slightly. The four became a little excited. Was Ryuzaki finally convinced that Light was Kira?

"Yagami..." Ryuzaki said. Yes this was it! "...I'm jealous." The four stared blankly at Ryuzaki. WHAT?!

"I've been a huge fan since the March issue of _Eighteen_," he said. Ryuk burst into laughter. Not because of what Ryuzaki said but the look on everyone's face. Even Light was slightly shocked. Shawn leaned into the small group.

"Did anyone know about this? This wasn't part of the plan right?" he whispered.

"I don't know..." Mr. Monk said. It wasn't that big of a shock but Mr. Monk always blew things out of proportion. No one knew if Ryuzaki was trying to trick Misa and Light or if he was being serious.

When the others snapped back into reality, a group of people were coming to surround Misa. Mr. Monk immediately began to frown.

"Hilary...there's people...coming here," he said.

"It'll be fine Mr. Brown," Natalie said. He was acting like they were on the front line of a war assembly and he was about to go into battle and die with dignity. The storm of people finally arrived to their destination and Mr. Monk was caught in the middle of it.

"Natalie! Natalie wipe!" Mr. Monk yelled as the crowd began to separate him from his assistant. He felt people taping his hand as they tried to get close to Misa. Lucky for him, there were so many people around it was impossible for Light to hear Natalie's real name.

"Mr. Brown I'm coming," Natalie called as she took out a packet of Wet Ones. She immediately handed the little package to him. Mr. Monk frantically wiped his hands. Meanwhile, Shawn and Gus were watching Ryuzaki as he swiped Misa's phone out of her bag.

"Hey who just touched my butt!" Misa asked as she turned around. Ryuzaki immediately hid the cell phone behind his back.

"How imprudent! That is unforgivable, I shall catch the culprit!" Ryuzaki said.

"Hilary, let's get out of this death hole!" Mr. Monk said as he and Natalie struggled to get out of the crowd. When they finally pushed their way out, Mr. Monk of course made sure his sleeves covered his hands, Mr. Monk gasped for breath as though he had been underwater.

"Mr. Monk are you okay?" Natalie asked. Mr. Monk nodded. He then turned around to see that the crowd had dispersed and Misa was gone.

"Well then I'll be heading to class now. We have psychology together right?" Ryuzaki asked Light. Shawn and Gus came back towards Mr. Monk and Natalie.

"Is he okay?" Gus asked gesturing to Mr. Monk.

"Yeah he's fine," Natalie answered. Ryuzaki was now coming towards them. The five began to walk away from Light.

Suddenly, a cell phone began to ring loudly. Mr. Monk jumped up a little as Ryuzaki took a cell phone out of his pocket. Shawn and Gus knew it was Misa's cell phone and they didn't need to guess who was calling it.

"Hello?" Ryuzaki said into the phone, pretending to play dumb though he knew exactly who was calling.

"Ryuga, that's not funny," Light said, clearly irritated. Mr. Monk knew that feeling. He had said the same thing to Natalie when she tried to 'punk' him about a piece of dust on his suit.

"Oh looks like someone dropped this cell phone in the crowd earlier," Ryuzaki said.

"Yeah that's Misa's phone, so I'll return it to her," Light said. If Light wasn't so close to the five, he probably would have been cursing off right about now.

"Oh sure," Ryuzaki said, still talking into the cell phone. He finally handed the phone to Light. Just then, another cell phone began to ring. Shawn, Gus, and Natalie checked their cell phones. Nothing. Ryuzaki took out his phone.

"Oh, it's my phone," Ryuzaki said as he began to listen to the caller, "Yes...yes...so you did it? Yes...understood." Light waited patiently to know what was going on. Did what? Who did what?

"I believe this will be a case of good news and bad news for you Light," Ryuzaki said, "Misa has been apprehended on the suspicion of being the second Kira."

"Yeah we saw her in Aoyama that day," Shawn said, "she was wearing a disguise."

"And there was cat hair on the envelope and in her room...but the cat was missing," Mr. Monk said. It had been bothering him for a while. Cat hair on the envelope, cat hair in the room but no cat? That didn't make any sense.

"The announcement of a suspected second Kira would cause a worldwide frenzy so we will keep it secret for now," Ryuzaki said.

"So what's the good news?" Ryuk asked despite the fact no one could hear him.

"Are you all right Light? This must be hard for you," Ryuzaki said.

"What is the good news?" Light asked. He figured he'd ask since Ryuk wouldn't stop shouting "What's the good news?" and it was getting on his nerves. The others stared blankly at each other.

"Uhh...I saved money on my car insurance by switching to Geico," Shawn offered even though it obviously wasn't true. Ryuzaki, Light, and Ryuk stared blankly at him. He guessed they never saw that commercial.


	15. Mr Stalkers?

_Well I guess there's good news and bad news. The bad news is I'm making the rating T ...though I don't think that's that terrible. The good news is I hope you look forward to seeing Stottlemeyer, Randy, Julia, Lassiter, and Dr. Kroger in the next chapter!_

* * *

**Chapter Fifteen: Mr. Stalkers? **

**Monk**

"Get out of the car Gus!" Shawn yelled as the five were getting out of the limo and now making their way towards the hotel room. Shawn and Gus were struggling to get out so they could see the captive Misa. The two pushed and shoved each other as Ryuzaki and Mr. Monk got out of the car calmly. Natalie had to wait patiently since she was at the end. The two also wanted to get to the elevator before Mr. Monk did. As soon as they were free, the two bolted for the door and ran into the elevator.

"Why are they in such a rush?" Natalie asked. Mr. Monk shrugged.

"They're just being immature as usual," Ryuzaki said as he walked into the hotel. The three stepped into the elevator. Once again, Mr. Monk pushed all the even number buttons. Ryuzaki noticed this and watched with curiosity. They reached the second floor but this time Mr. Monk didn't get off like he usually did.

"Mr. Monk are you okay?" Natalie asked.

"I'm fine...I'm living off the edge," Mr. Monk said. However, when the fourth floor came, Mr. Monk had no choice but to step out, yell something, and then come back in the elevator.

"I thought you were living off the edge?" Natalie asked.

"...What if the edge moves?" Mr. Monk asked.

"Mr. Monk," Ryuzaki said, "Were you like this before or after your wife died?" It was something that Ryuzaki was curious about which was normal since a lot of people asked these types of questions once they saw just how obsessive compulsive Monk was. Mr. Monk was slightly busy with his little elevator dilemma but decided to answer the question anyway.

"See here's the thing ...hold on...one second," Mr. Monk said as they approached the sixth floor.

"It's a prison in here! Leave while you still have a chance!" Mr. Monk yelled as he stepped out of the elevator. A few people passing by saw him and stared for a moment. Mr. Monk then stepped back into the elevator.

"It was mostly after. I was always obsessive slightly but I had a break down after my wife was murdered," Mr. Monk answered.

"And you don't support Kira?" Ryuzaki asked, "Kira could have killed the person who killed your wife by now." Mr. Monk didn't say anything for a while and he didn't stop to get off the elevator on the even floors.

"I know...but that's why we have to stop Kira...so he doesn't kill the person who killed Trudy...then I can find him myself." Natalie was slightly shocked by the information. Was this the reason Mr. Monk seemed so determined to solve the case? So Kira would not punish the person who murdered Trudy? So Mr. Monk could still find Trudy's killer and be at peace with himself? Both Natalie and Ryuzaki pondered these questions as they reached the hotel room.

**Psych**

Shawn and Gus pushed each other out of the way as they went to the hotel room. Shawn ran into the hotel room and thrust himself on the couch, grabbing his heart. At first the police force thought he was being killed by Kira.

"No, don't go near him! He's contacting the spirits," Gus said. Shawn rolled off the couch, sending pillows on the floor.

"Gah! I'm being killed by the second Kira! The second Kira knows everything! Everything!" Shawn yelled. The investigators and even Ryuzaki weren't sure if Misa knew the identity of Kira or anything for that matter. Shawn figured he could use his psychic abilities to convince the others that Light was Kira. He turned slightly and saw more plastic baggies than before.

"EVIDENCE! More evidence!" Shawn screamed at the top of his lungs as he rolled around the floor. Matsuda looked amazed.

"How did he know that?" Matsuda said. The other officers were slightly surprised but they were just wondering why Shawn was acting like an idiot. There really wasn't any need for Shawn to go into one of his moments. Any more slip ups and Shawn could blow his cover but he didn't really care since they were in Japan. That was when Ryuzaki, Natalie, and Mr. Monk walked in. Mr. Monk and Ryuzaki looked at Shawn on the floor. Monk had a confused expression, as if to say "what the hell are you doing?" while Ryuzaki looked down at him with little interest. What a pitiful site.

"What's going on?" Mr. Monk asked.

"Shawn came in here, contacting the spirits! And he found out about the evidence too," Matsuda said. Of course Matsuda would believe Shawn's act.

"It's true, we've found some new evidence," Yagami said but he certainly didn't believe Shawn. Psychics were frauds. Ryuzaki came closer to his computer as he stepped over Shawn as though he was just another pillow.

"Watari, has she said anything?" Ryuzaki asked.

"No, she's not talking at all," Watari responded. Shawn finally got up and sat on the couch.

"Alright, send a visual," Ryuzaki said.

"...Are you sure you want to do that?" Watari asked.

"Just do it." Immediately on the screen was an image of Misa completely constrained. Natalie gaped a little. Was this the same Ryuzaki she knew that was keeping this girl a prisoner like that? Even Shawn and Gus were speechless.

"She's been captured as the second Kira what do you expect?" Ryuzaki asked as he hinted everyone's reaction to the situation. Mr. Monk began to shift uneasily as he looked at Misa tied up. Natalie noticed this immediately but didn't say anything. Something was clearly bothering Monk, but what she didn't know.

"Watari take precautions but do whatever you need to make her talk," Ryuzaki said.

"Don't you think we're taking this a bit too...far?" Gus asked.

"Yeah usually we just you know...arrest them and then that's it..." Shawn said, "Though remember that one time we went to court and got the culprit to confess right in front of the judge? That was cool."

"Yeah that was when Lassiter was acting nice to us and got your bike for you," Gus remembered.

"Hey yeah remember that time when all those convicts came to Lassiter's house for his birthday party," Shawn laughed. He remembered it quite clearly. Juliet, Lassiter's partner, wanted to organize a surprise birthday for him so she stole his address book. What she didn't know was that the address book contained all the convicts Lassiter had caught so he could keep an eye on them. Shawn remembered Lassiter nearly shooting everyone when the people yelled "surprise".

"Ryuzaki can you turn off the visual?" Mr. Monk asked as he looked away from the screen.

"I'm afraid I can't do that," Ryuzaki answered. He didn't think Mr. Monk would be so affected by this situation but Mr. Monk kept looking away from the screen.

"Come on Mr. Monk, we'll go pack to keep your mind off of things," Natalie said as she led Mr. Monk out the door.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Three days passed by and not a word from Misa. Shawn and Gus were playing video games out of complete boredom, all their things packed for their trip that was coming up. Mr. Monk was no longer shifting since the monitor was off. Ryuzaki figured there was no need to keep it on if she wasn't saying anything. Natalie was sitting in a chair, reading about Sherlock Holmes. It wasn't that she found detective novels interesting, oh no. Natalie read Sherlock Holmes stories and Nero Wolfe stories for help. She figured perhaps there was some advice on how to take care of the genius detective that she had. To her, it seemed every genius came with problems and an assistant. Take Nero Wolfe, for example. He never left his house and sent out an assistant to gather evidence, witnesses, and other necessities for a case so Nero could solve the case. Natalie was thankful Mr. Monk left the house. Then there was Sherlock Holmes the drug addict that played the violin and performed experiments in his living room. Let's not forget his assistant, Dr. Watson. It wasn't just fictional characters either. All three of the genius detectives working on the case had some problem and an assistant. There was Mr. Monk the obsessive compulsive detective who was afraid of milk and herself of course. Then there was Shawn. A two year old had more responsibility than him. Luckily, there was Gus to keep him some what controlled. Finally, there was L, someone who was always in hiding and only ate sweets with Watari at his side. It was like a rule, she thought. All genius detectives have some sort of problem and an assistant. Quite frankly, she thought she had it the worse and no matter how much she read Sherlock Holmes or Nero Wolfe, she never found advice. Monk was Monk.

"Ryuzaki, Amane is speaking," Watari said from the computer. Ryuzaki stopped what he was doing and jumped for the couch. Unfortunately for him, Shawn did the exact same thing and the two ended up colliding into one another on the couch.

"Visuals and audio now!" Ryuzaki exclaimed as he sat up on the couch. A visual of Misa appeared on the computer. Mr. Monk immediately began to shift again.

"I...I can't take it anymore," she said, "Kill me!" Everyone in the room found this rather shocking. Normally, it was the other way around in a homicide investigation. Normally the culprit was begging not to get the death penalty. Either that or they were trying to escape.

"You said she hasn't had water in three days. She must be at her limit," Aizawa said. Mr. Monk cringed a little imagining no Sierra Springs, the only water he drank, for three days. That was impossible.

"Misa Amane can you hear me?" Ryuzaki asked as he spoke into the microphone. Mr. Monk looked up with relief.

"Does this mean you are acknowledging that you are the second Kira?" Ryuzaki asked.

"I can't take it anymore. Just kill me," she replied. Mr. Monk moved toward the microphone.

"Can I talk to her?" Mr. Monk asked. Ryuzaki nodded though he had no idea why Mr. Monk wanted to talk to her. Mr. Monk motioned for Natalie to give him a wipe. He took the wipe and wiped the microphone clean before using it.

"Misa..." Mr. Monk said awkwardly. He wasn't use to using such advance technology.

"Yes..." she replied weakly.

"You...have a loose hair...right...on the left side of your face...if you could just...move it..." Mr. Monk said. Shawn and Gus looked at each other for a moment.

"Mr. Monk...she's tied up," Ryuzaki said.

"Yes I realize that... but it's been bothering me for the past three days. I can't think strait," Mr. Monk said. Now Natalie understood: so this was why Mr. Monk didn't want to look at the screen. It all made sense now and quite frankly she wished he just felt bad for Misa.

"Just kill me! If you won't then..." Misa said as she went to bite her tongue. Natalie screamed a little.

"Watari make sure she can't bite her tongue off," Ryuzaki instructed. Watari could be seen on the screen, gagging Misa. Mr. Monk clicked the button so he could talk through the microphone again.

"Watari, thank God, listen I know you're busy at the moment but could you please...just straighten that once piece of hair..." Mr. Monk pleaded. Natalie couldn't tell who was the one being tortured: Misa or Mr. Monk. Watari did as instructed and moved Misa's hair back in place. Mr. Monk immediately began to relax.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"Mr. Stalker, I have to go to the bathroom!" Misa called. The group hovered around the computer in utter confusion. She hadn't stopped saying this since a few hours after she tried to bite her tongue off. What was going on?

"You went to the bathroom four minutes ago," Ryuzaki told her.

"Actually it was four minutes and ten seconds ago...eleven...twelve," Mr. Monk said until Natalie finally stopped him.

"..You pervert!" Misa yelled. Ryuzaki stared at the screen, trying to make sense of it all. He was a pervert? What was going on here exactly?

"...Okay is it just me or has she completely lost it?" Shawn asked. Suddenly, Ryuzaki's cell phone began to ring.

"It's Light," he said. What was this? Light had Ryuzaki's cell phone number and Shawn, Gus, and Natalie didn't? Well that was a real put down.

"...Light is coming," Ryuzaki said as he hung up his phone. Shawn swiftly took Ryuzaki's cell phone out of his hand.

"What are you doing?" Ryuzaki asked. Whatever it was, it couldn't have been good knowing Shawn.

"I'm taking your phone number what does it look like I'm doing?" Shawn replied as he whipped out his own cell phone and began to exchange numbers. Gus took out his phone as well. Mr. Monk turned to Natalie.

"Natalie, give me your cell phone," Mr. Monk said.

"I'll do it Mr. Monk," Natalie said knowing Mr. Monk had no idea how to fully use a cell phone.

"I really didn't want my cell phone number to be made public...," Ryuzaki said, "just don't give it to anyone when you go to America tomorrow." Yes when Ryuzaki said this, he meant Randy. Who knows how many phone calls he would get from that guy?

"What! Dude we can't leave tomorrow! We've been waiting for this moment forever!" Shawn said, "Things are just getting interesting!"

"We might be able to delay your flight by one day," Ryuzaki said. He understood how they felt, it was a big breakthrough in the case. And now Light was coming and who knows what he was going to do. Or, how the other four would react to Light's decisions and opinion on the matter. It was almost like a soap opera with them together in a room. The four constantly watching Light as though he was some sort of experiment frequently bothered Ryuzaki. If you're going to suspect someone at least do it inconspicuously instead of making it public especially when there's four of you and only one of him.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"No! We can't leave now!" Shawn exclaimed. The four were in the hall discussing what to do next. Their flight was to leave tomorrow however Light had just been put in confinement, something they were all looking forward to. It was a cruel thing to be looking forward to but that didn't stop them. The only problem was they didn't know when he would be set free. If they missed their flight tomorrow, they wouldn't be able to go to America for another week. The question was, when would Light try to pull something: in the beginning or near the end?

"Don't you get it? Nothing is going to happen. Light wants us to put him in confinement so the suspicion will cease," Mr. Monk said.

"But what's one week? Come on we've been waiting to see Light in confinement now it's our chance. I think we can all survive another week away from home," Shawn said.

"I don't know how much longer my boss can take the fact that I'm still away in Japan," Gus said.

"And I want to see Julie," Natalie said.

"What? No, come one guys Ryu needs us now more than ever. You know he's going to start second guessing himself. We need to be there and just be like...Light is Kira!" Shawn said. The four thought for a moment. They knew that Shawn was right. As much as they hated it, Ryuzaki and Light were friends. They couldn't change that. They didn't know, however, if that friendship would cause Ryuzaki to think differently as he observed Light in confinement. Shawn knew that if Gus was suspected of murder he certainly wouldn't use his "psychic abilities" against his friend. The same went for Monk and Natalie. Who's to say Ryuzaki wouldn't do the same thing? Then again, Ryuzaki did not seem to trust any one so perhaps he wouldn't thing twice about his decisions. None the less, the four did not want to take that risk.

"Well...I guess I can wait one more week," Mr. Monk said.

The week passed by faster than the four expected. Now there were three people in confinement: Misa, Light, and Yagami. He demanded to be put into confinement in case his feelings for his son got out of control. Lucky for them, Ryuzaki decided to let them stay in America longer than a week. He would call them if anything came up since he now had everyone's cell phone numbers. Mr. Monk's ten bags were ready and all packed. He had come to Japan with only two and he probably could have fit everything into five suitcases but he figured he mine as well make it a perfect ten. The four were just about to leave for the airport with Watari as their driver.

"Well we'll see you soon Ryuzaki," Natalie said.

"Yeah don't have too much fun without us," Shawn added.

"And be careful," Gus said.

"Don't forget to call us..." Mr. Monk added. Ryuzaki nodded. Shawn pushed the button to speak into the microphone.

"Bye Light," he said with a hint of sarcasm.

"Light, it's only been a week now, are you alright?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Yeah I know I must look bad in here but this pride...I'll have to get rid of it," Light said. Ryuk, who was also in the cell, looked up.

"Okey Dokey later," Ryuk said as he left the room. He was a little disappointed; he wished Light would let him see the four clowns from America one more time. Oh well. Suddenly, Light's eyes changed from determination to confusion. He looked up blankly, not fully remembering what he was doing. Why did he let Ryuzaki confine him? He wasn't Kira!

"Ryuzaki, I just realized something. It's true that I suggested being confined...but...this is pointless. I'm not Kira!" Light said.

"Yeah right," Shawn said. Mr. Monk and Ryuzaki, however, were completely baffled. Mr. Monk began to tilt his head slightly as one of the pieces of the puzzle did not fit anymore. What was going on here?

"Something was wrong with me before! It makes no sense. There is no way Kira could do such things without being conscious of them," Light continued. Shawn stopped for a moment. Wait, what was going on? This wasn't the same Light Shawn hated.

"I believe you are hiding the fact that you are Kira!" Ryuzaki replied.

"Don't you see? Someone must be framing me!" Light exclaimed. The others could tell he was telling the truth...or at least what he believed was the truth. But it didn't make any sense at least to Mr. Monk. Who would possibly want to frame Light? Besides, it had been so obvious to him that Light was Kira and Mr. Monk was never wrong. Well except for that one time with the garbage strike but that didn't count. Garbage everywhere does things to Mr. Monk. Shawn didn't know what to make of Light's claims either. There was no way in hell Light was framed yet it seemed like Light was telling the truth. Ryuzaki was a bit confused as well. This seemed to be a completely different Light. Now he wished the four weren't leaving today when he needed them most. But a promise was a promise.

"Framed? Listen the only people who know you are being confined are the people in this room and the killings were stopped once you were confined," Ryuzaki said.

"Then somebody there is Kira!" Light said. Shawn and Gus turned to each other and eyed one another suspiciously.

"I'm not Kira, are you Kira?" Shawn asked Gus.

"What!" Gus exclaimed. They both turned to Matsuda.

"Hey don't look at me, I'm not Kira!" Matsuda exclaimed. He was right...he was too stupid to be Kira. Saying Matsuda was Kira was like saying Randy was Kira.

"Hurry up and let me out, we're wasting time!" Light exclaimed.

"No I cannot let you out," Ryuzaki replied.

"Ryuzaki, the plane will be leaving soon," Watari's voice was heard from the computer.

"You better leave or you'll miss your flight," Ryuzaki said. At least it would give all three groups time to think things through alone instead of influencing one another with their decision making. The four looked at one another, reluctant to leave and began to walk to the door, suitcases in hand.


	16. Mr Monk Returns to America

_Okay so here is the next chapter. I hope you guys enjoy it._

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: Mr. Monk Returns to America**

**Monk**

Mr. Monk and Natalie were sitting in Stottlemeyer's office. Well, Natalie was sitting. Mr. Monk preferred to stand. Randy was trying to shoot baskets in the Captain's trash can.

"So how was Japan Monk?" Stottlemeyer asked.

"It was...fine...we have to go back in two weeks or so," Mr. Monk replied.

"Really? That tough of a case huh?" Stottlemeyer asked.

"Well it's obviously a tough case since L asked for Monk," Randy said.

"Mr. Monk already knows who did it," Natalie added in. Stottlemeyer looked up, slightly surprised. Randy was shocked too.

"You do?" Stottlemeyer asked, "Then why not arrest the bastard?"

"There isn't enough evidence against him. He's in confinement now...but I don't think Ryuzaki...I mean L is going to be convinced. And he's right...I should be keeping an open mind but...," Monk answered, "I just don't know how he's doing it. How can he be killing all those people?" Randy stopped throwing pieces of paper into the basket and looked up excitedly.

"Maybe he's not doing it," Randy said. Oh no another crazy Randy theory.

"Do I dare to ask Randy?" Captain Stottlemeyer said.

"Okay. What if L is Kira?" Randy said. The others stared at him blankly.

"But I thought he was your idol?" Natalie asked.

"Yeah...but...just listen...I saw this movie with Johnny Depp and Johnny Depp is trying to find this guy whose killing people he knows and then he ends up figuring out that it's him. What if L is trying to find the killer but he _is_ the killer?" Randy said so fast it was hard to keep up with what he was saying exactly.

"But we're with L nearly all the time," Mr. Monk said. Why was Monk even trying to argue with Randy's theory?

"Maybe he does it when you're not looking. Or maybe he can mind control people to do crimes and then he ends up solving the crimes and taking the credit..." Randy continued.

"Randy...shut up before I shoot you," Stottlemeyer said, "Well I don't what to tell you Monk. It's not like we can all go over there to Japan. As far as America is concerned, they're just keeping this whole Kira business quiet. We're lucky we even know about it." Mr. Monk began to pace around the room. It was good being back in his "comfort zone" and he wanted to take this opportunity to really think.

"We just need more proof. A way to prove the minor flaws in our theory...We know Ray Penbar was following Light...maybe if we could figure out Ray's movements before he died...we might be able to solve the case. Then there's the question of his fiancé..." Mr. Monk began to trail off.

"Monk are you sure you should be telling us about this?" Stottlemeyer asked, "We're not working on this case remember. I'm sure that's confidential information."

"It's fine...or we could call L and ask him. I'm sure he won't mind," Mr. Monk said as he continued to pace around the room.

"You have L's number?" Randy asked, amazed.

"Natalie has it," Mr. Monk replied.

"And you can't call him Randy," Natalie said.

"Captain!" a police officer came in, "we have another homicide." Stottlemeyer got out of his chair and began to walk out the door with Randy.

"Hey Monk, would you like to take a break from the Kira case and help us out?" Stottlemeyer asked. A huge grin spread across Mr. Monk's face. It felt like forever since he had solved a case in San Francisco.

"Let's go," he said.

**Psych**

Shawn and Gus walked into the police station. The Psych Detective Agency was back in business!

"Hey what's up people!" Shawn exclaimed as he continued to walk through the station. Lassiter, who was working on a case, looked up as the two entered the police station. His expression changed from concentration to anger within seconds.

"Oh God they're back," he said. Julia looked up from what she was doing as well.

"Come on Lassie we know you missed us," Shawn said.

"Actually I didn't," Lassiter said as he rolled his eyes.

"Well we know Julia missed us," Shawn said.

"Of course I did Shawn," Julia replied with a hint of sarcasm.

"Actually I will no longer be referred to as 'Shawn'. I will now be called... 'S'."

"S?" Julia asked. Apparently the others didn't really know about L.

"You've got to be kidding me," Lassiter said. He honestly had no idea why he was still listening to Spencer anyway.

"Yes, S. And Gus will now be called G. And together, we will be known as...Ss...Gg...Mm...Nn...L," Shawn said as he tried to spell out something using everyone's initials, "You know I never understood the whole ...whatever they're called. Like Roy G. Biv. Everyone knows indigo and violet are like the same color. They just did that so they could spell something."

"Uhh...I don't think so Shawn," Gus replied.

"It should be red, orange, yellow, green, blue, violet, violet. Then instead of Roy G. Biv it would be Roy G. Bvv..." Shawn continued as he tried to pronounce "bvv".

"Yeah but nobody can say that," Julia added.

"Spencer why don't you stop distracting us and either go to the Chief or leave," Lassiter said. No matter how hard he tried, he just couldn't block Spencer's annoying personality.

"Excuse me Lassie but are you forgetting who summoned the world's greatest psychic to help investigate a case all the way in Japan?" Shawn gloated but Lassiter merely rolled his eyes.

"Shawn, Gus, the chief wants to see you now," one of the officers called. Shawn looked at the officer then at Lassiter.

"Well it seems we have another case to work on. See you Lassie," Shawn said as he and Gus went to get their new assignment.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"Shawn I will put you under house arrest if you even think about going to Japan again," Shawn's father said as the two were having a little "father son time" in Henry Spencer's house.

"Dad chill out. It's not that big of a deal," Shawn said.

"You know what Shawn, I hate to break it to you but it is a big deal. There are plenty of cases to solve right here in America. Not across the world where people are getting murdered by some guy who wants to take over the world."

"First of all, this guy doesn't want to take over the world...well...maybe he does but we don't know and that's what we're trying to figure out. Come on, I can do this and I don't even have to pretend I'm a psychic over there. They believe I have the skills to solve this case."

"Shawn, you're going to get yourself killed over there."

"No we won't. Gus will be there. Along with other detectives including the best of the best."

"Just because the greatest detectives are working on the case doesn't mean you have to be there and risk you're life. They could get killed just as easily as you."

"You know what? I have a good idea. Call him."

"Call who?" Shawn's dad asked.

"Call L. I have his number right here," Shawn said as he held up his cell phone, "You could call him and ask him if I should still be on the case."

"I'm not going to call him."

"Why? Because you're afraid that he'll say yes: Yes I believe you're son should be on this case. His deduction abilities are quite amazing. Why thank you L," Shawn said as he pretended to be both himself and L in a conversation with one another. Henry Spencer glared at his son for a moment. He could be a real pain sometimes.

"Give me that," he said as he took Shawn's phone.

"It's under 'Ryuzaki'," Shawn said as he saw his dad looking through the contacts. He rolled his eyes. He couldn't believe he was calling a world famous detective for something so insignificant. Henry could hear the phone ring for a few minutes. He guessed L was reluctant to answer Shawn's call. Why was he doing this again? It wasn't too late to hang up...

"Moshi moshi?" a voice could be heard on the other line. Okay so maybe he didn't know Shawn was calling.

"Hello is this L?" Henry asked. What an awkward moment. Why did Shawn have to be such a child?

"Who is this?" the person asked, his voice sounding slightly alarmed.

"This is Shawn Spencer's father..." Ryuzaki sighed with relief. Didn't he tell Shawn not to give his cell phone number to random people? And why the heck was his dad calling him?

"Psst...call him Ryuzaki..." Shawn whispered. His dad just rolled his eyes.

"Ryuzaki I have one question to ask you: do you need Shawn's help to solve this case?" Ryuzaki thought for a moment, wondering why this question was being asked. Then he remembered hearing Shawn's father yelling at him that one day, telling him to come back to America. This was no doubt a test to see if Shawn would come back to Japan to help solve the case or to stay in America. In all honesty Ryuzaki didn't really need Shawn's help. He probably didn't even need Mr. Monk's help. However, the more people working on the case, the faster it would get solved. Not to mention, Ryuzaki didn't want to be the reason Shawn couldn't return.

"I value your son's contributions to the investigation," Ryuzaki responded. He didn't hear anything for a moment. No doubt Shawn's father was speechless and he imagined Shawn jumping up and down in excitement.

"Thank you," Henry said from the other line.

"For future reference please remind Shawn what I told him about calling my cell phone," Ryuzaki said before he hung up.

**Death Note**

Ryuzaki watched the three monitors of Misa, Light, and Yagami. What exactly was going on here? Things hadn't gotten any clearer ever since Mr. Monk and Shawn left. Misa was still talking about a stalker. Light was still claiming he was innocent. Yagami was nearly at his limit. The killings had started again and Ryuzaki notified the other two groups in America right away. However, he did not inform Light. It was only five percent but still he had thought Light was Kira. Had he been wrong? But Mr. Monk, Natalie, Shawn, and Gus all thought the same thing. Were they all wrong? Or was Light Kira and this was another plan? What if Gus' crazy paranoia theory about the Shinigami was correct? No...that was nearly impossible. Just like that story about the high school full of vampires. That whole thing was probably a trick Shawn played on him and Gus still believed it. There had to be some way to know for sure if Light was Kira. Some sort of test...

Suddenly, Ryuzaki's cell phone rang. He took the phone out of his pocket and answered it.

"Yes?" Ryuzaki asked. It was probably Shawn again.

"Ryuzaki, it's Natalie," Natalie's voice could be heard from the other line.

"Natalie?" Ryuzaki was slightly shocked that she was calling. Something must have happened.

"It's about our flight," Natalie said. He completely forgot the four were supposed to be leaving to come back to Japan today.

"What happened?"

"Well...uhh...we missed it..."

"Did Shawn and Gus make their flight?"

"No...they ended up driving here to meet us...we all missed it. Mr. Monk refused to get on the plane."

"Here let me talk to him," Ryuzaki could hear Mr. Monk's voice saying in the background. It was then followed by a muffled sound; Monk was probably wiping down the phone before using it.

"Ryuzaki listen I'm sorry but I just...couldn't do it..." Mr. Monk said, "We were sitting in an odd numbered row near the window. Then there was gum under the seat. The bathroom was completely unsanitary. The flight attendants didn't have the food properly organized...it was just a complete mess."

"It's okay Mr. Monk."

"Yeah but how are we suppose to get back to Japan?" Shawn asked from behind.

"Shawn, please your getting your germs all over the phone! Natalie wipe!" Mr. Monk called. Ryuzaki waited a few moments for Monk to clean the phone again. He placed his thumb to his mouth, thinking. There had to be some way to convince Monk to get on a plane...but with Mr. Monk everything had to be perfect.

"Mr. Monk how about you have Natalie send me a list of all qualifications for the plane and then in a week or so you'll board a private plane," Ryuzaki offered.

"Really?" Mr. Monk asked.

"Yes."

"Sweet! We get a private plane!" Shawn exclaimed from the background.

"Thank you," Mr. Monk said as though it was the perfect Christmas present for him.

Within a few hours, Ryuzaki was able to receive the list from Natalie. It was ten pages long. If there had been anymore requirements, Ryuzaki would have needed to have a new plane built. Oh well, at least Mr. Monk could use this plane to get back and forth whenever he liked. Ryuzaki had a feeling they would need another break soon. Especially since Mr. Monk had returned to his "comfort zone" and would soon have to leave it again. Ryuzaki turned to the three images once more and began to watch with intensity.

**Monk**

Mr. Monk sat across from Dr. Kroger just like he always did when he had an appointment. Natalie was waiting in the waiting room probably reading a magazine. It felt good being in Dr. Kroger's office again. Everything seemed back to normal. Mr. Monk was almost depressed that he would have to leave San Francisco again and return to Japan.

"Well Adrian how are you doing with all this?" Dr. Kroger began, "I mean there's been a gap of appointments that you've missed since you went to Japan and now you've only had a few before you have to leave again."

"I think I'm doing okay," Mr. Monk replied, "The case keeps me pretty occupied for the most part. And if that doesn't do it, there are so many files to organize."

"That's good I'm glad you're okay with this. So how is the case going so far?"

"This case is very difficult. I know who the guy is but I...can't prove it."

"Well I'm sure you will. You always do."

"It's not just finding evidence though...I have to convince the head of the investigation as well."

"You think he doesn't believe you?"

"I don't know...I think he does but I think he's being...more logical. I mean Kira could be anyone in the world. What are the odds that he happens to be so close to us? I think Ryuzaki wants to be sure."

"I thought L was heading the investigation?" Dr. Kroger asked.

"It's the same person."

"You know Adrian I've been reading about this Kira on the internet since the news isn't very helpful with this case and I'm curious why you want to solve this case when there are plenty of other detectives working on it. I mean L seems like he can handle it."

"Because I don't want Kira to kill the person who killed Trudy."

"Now let me ask you this Adrian, is what Kira doing so terrible?" Mr. Monk looked slightly shocked at this question.

"Now I'm just playing the devil's advocate here Adrian. Of course you shouldn't kill people. But is it so wrong to kill those that have committed killings themselves? I mean is this person who you know is Kira so wrong?"

"Remember that case I had with the man that was on death row, about to die within forty five minutes, was murdered?" Mr. Monk asked.

"Yes I remember that case."

"The person who did it only did it because she didn't want her son getting sued for writing a book. Even though the person was about to die, it's still murder."

"But Adrian, Kira is doing this so that murders will stop happening not because he doesn't want to get sued. There's a difference and the crime rate has dropped."

"No there's not. You're telling people not to kill but you're killing people too. During that case though, I had to pretend I was a prisoner. I met a dangerous convict, Spyder. He ended up finding out I was working with the police but he saved me anyway when I was being chased by other convicts. He probably would be on Kira's 'to kill' list. He'll most likely be released eventually. Definitely becoming someone Kira thinks he should kill. But should he really kill him? He wasn't such a bad guy. Spyder doesn't deserve to be killed by Kira yet it could happen to him anyway. That's why Kira needs to be stopped. Because he doesn't know each person that he's killing. He just sees them as convicts but some of those people that he's killing don't deserve to die regardless of their criminal record. Even if I did meet Trudy's killer, I don't think I could kill him. Once we prove this guy is Kira I don't think I could see him going on death row either. I don't think Ryuzaki could. Who knows maybe Kira will change too."

"Alright fair enough. Now I don't want you to get offended or anything but do you think this L...Ryuzaki is a better detective than you?"

"What?" Mr. Monk said and he smiled a little as though this question was absurd, "I don't know. He probably is. He could probably solve Trudy's murder..."

"Well then why don't you ask him?"

"Ask him what?"

"To help you solve Trudy's murder."

"No. I couldn't ask him to do that. Besides that's a case I have to solve on my own. That's why if I can help solve this case, the Kira case, a case that seems impossible to solve, I'll be one step closer to solving Trudy's case." Dr. Kroger nodded and then paused for a moment to think of something else to say. So this case was seen as a test for Mr. Monk. If Monk could help solve one of the most difficult cases in the world, it would only increase his ability to solve Trudy's murder.

"Staying on the topic of Ryuzaki, how do you feel about the other detectives that you're working with?"

"Well there's Shawn. He doesn't seem too bright, he never did. He claims to be a 'psychic' but he's a fraud. But he has helped. His friend Gus seems smarter than him but he's a little paranoid. Then there's a small group from the Japanese police. There's this one guy Matsuda. He's just like Randy. I wouldn't be surprised if they were related some how. Then there's Aizawa, he wants to avenge Ukita's death. Their chief is Yagami. He reminds me of Captain Stottlemeyer. His son is actually the one that we suspect of being Kira. Watari is with Ryuzaki, we don't get to see him much but he used to help me organize everything with Natalie..."

"It seems to me perhaps the reason why you're coping with all of this so well is because you have people there that remind you of the people down at the San Francisco Police Department."

"Yeah, I guess so," Mr. Monk said.

"Now tell me about Ryuzaki that's the only person you haven't mentioned unless you're not allowed to."

"No, I'm sure it's fine."

"Is there anyone that Ryuzaki reminds you of?"

"Yeah. Me."

"How so?"

"I...don't...know. I never know what he's thinking. No one really knows what I'm thinking either. But he's so unorganized it seems. It took me three days to clean his hotel room. He's like the opposite of me. He doesn't even wear any socks and just puts his feet on whatever chair he's sitting in," Mr. Monk cringed slightly at the thought, "I was thinking of asking Ryuzaki to be my best friend."

"Now hold on Adrian. I don't want you to get your hopes up. Remember what happened with Hal?"

"This is different. I mean Hal and I had absolutely nothing in common. And he was just using me to get a picture from Greece."

"But you just said you and Ryuzaki were opposites."

"It's different. Ryuzaki thinks like I think. We're at the same level of intelligence. He gets me. Like for instance we were supposed to leave for Japan the other day but I just...couldn't get on the plane...it was just..."

"I know Adrian go on," Dr. Kroger urged.

"It was disgusting. Anyway so I told Ryuzaki and he said that it was fine. He's even getting a private plane that fills all of my needs including a separate bathroom just for me that no one can use except me."

"Really?"

"Really. So I just have to think of when to ask him to be my best friend..."

"Well Adrian. Maybe you should approach this differently..." Dr. Kroger said. He didn't want poor Mr. Monk to go scaring away the only potential "best friend".

"Why what should I say?" Mr. Monk asked, completely lost.

"Instead of asking him...maybe you should just...mention it..." Dr. Kroger continued, trying to find the best way to explain this to Monk. Monk, however, still looked completely confused.

"You know what Adrian, I'll give you my number to give to Natalie and if you have any problems you can call me okay?"

"Okay."

"Well Adrian it looks like we're out of time. We'll pick this up when you come back from Japan again. Good luck."

"Thank you Dr. Kroger. I'm going to need it."


	17. Chained

_Okay so I finally got the next chapter done. On a side note, the next chapter might not be up for a while since I don't know if I'm going to get internet access for a week. I didn't want anyone thinking I abandoned the fan fic lol. So here you go, enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: Chained**

Mr. Monk, Natalie, Shawn, and Gus were now once again in Ryuzaki's hotel room. The four were all exhausted after the plane ride even though they didn't seem to show it.

"Well we had our vacation and now I am ready to solve this case," Shawn said enthusiastically. Ryuzaki, who was sitting in a chair in front of the television showing Misa, Light, and Yagami, nodded in agreement.

"I'm actually...glad to be here again," Mr. Monk said as he smiled. One of the very few moments where he was actually smiling. The plane ride went extremely smooth as well. Natalie was almost as happy as Mr. Monk. There wasn't one moment where she had to hand him a wipe. It was a moment that should have went down in history.

"That's good. Unfortunately, I have good news and bad news. We're going to have to release Light and Misa. At least, if this plan goes accordingly," Ryuzaki informed the four.

"Okay is that the good news or the bad news?" Shau\wn asked.

"Considering you don't like either one of them, I considered that bad," Ryuzaki replied.

"Yeah well I kind of missed showing my hate for Light in front of him," Shawn said.

"Then what's the good news?" Gus asked.

"I think you're going to enjoy the plan," Ryuzaki answered.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Shawn sat on the couch with a bowl of popcorn in his hands. Was this going to be entertaining! Ryuk would have certainly loved this. Gus was next to him, glaring as usual.

"Shawn, do you really think this is appropriate for this kind of situation?" Gus asked.

"Of course it is and I will savor this moment. Hey Ryu can we record this? I think it would make one interesting video on YouTube," Shawn replied.

"No," Ryuzaki answered flatly. Shawn shoved a handful of popcorn in his mouth. Mr. Monk eyed Shaun to make sure none of the popcorn spilled anywhere like last time. He then looked up as though he had just remembered something important. Or rather, he was pretending he had just remembered something important. After all, Mr. Monk was like an elephant: he _never _forgot anything.

"Listen, Ryuzaki...I was wondering if after the case is solved if you wanted to go to this thing called Six Flags. I have no idea what it is but it sounds interesting," Mr. Monk said awkwardly. Shawn and Gus looked at each other for a moment.

"Dude...Six Flags is an amusement park," Shawn said.

"Mr. Monk I told you not to get those!" Natalie chimed in. She remembered taking Mr. Monk to get tickets for something that they could all enjoy. That was phase one of Mr. Monk's plan with the whole Ryuzaki being his best friend thing. She knew Mr. Monk was going to go for those tickets since there was an even number in the title. Mr. Monk frowned at the two.

"Well then...you guys could go on the rides...and I'll just...watch..." Mr. Monk said.

"Yeah and knowing you we'll walk into another murder with your bad karma," Natalie said.

"What do you mean Natalie?" Ryuzaki asked, now actually paying attention to the conversation.

"Everywhere we go there's a murder. We ran into a murder in a harmless little cabin in the woods. Julie's basketball coach was murdered. Recently, we walked into a murder in the hospital. Then there was Hawaii. It's a paradise there and Mr. Monk is the only person to run into a murder in Hawaii," Natalie said.

"I think you're exaggerating," Mr. Monk said.

"No, I'm not. Then there was the farm, the rock concert, oh what about the garbage strike? Remember, you said you wished that guy was dead and what happened? Murdered," Natalie continued. Shawn and Gus looked up at Mr. Monk with shocked expressions.

"Dude you are like a murder magnet," Shawn said.

"Maybe you should wish Kira was dead and then he'll die," Gus said.

"Can we please get back to the investigation?" Mr. Monk asked, gesturing to Ryuzaki for some help.

"Yes..." Ryuzaki agreed and then looked at the television screen, "They are leaving now."

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"Misa," Light was saying.

"I missed you so much Light!" Misa exclaimed. The way she said it made Shawn and Gus want to throw up.

"What's going on Dad?" Light asked his father, ignoring Misa's comment.

"Huh? Dad? Oh no Light I called your father a stalker..." Misa said.

"Are we finally being cleared and released?" Light asked hopefully.

"No...right now you two are being taken to your execution. An underground facility has been set up and your executions will be carried out in secret. I volunteered to take you there," Yagami answered his son. Everyone in the hotel room saw Light and Misa's faces light up with fear. Shawn restrained himself from bursting into a fit of laughter.

"Execution? What are you talking about Dad?" Light asked desperately.

"You're joking right Dad. Ha ha," Misa said as she laughed nervously. This was just some sick and twisted joke right?

"L has concluded that Light is Kira and Misa is the second Kira," Yagami began to explain. The four looked at Ryuzaki.

"'L has concluded'? Dude what about us?" Shawn asked.

"It wouldn't have been as affective if I had Yagami say 'L, Shawn, Gus, Natalie, and Mr. Monk have concluded...'" Ryuzaki explained.

"Yeah but you could have said 'LMNSG has concluded...'" Shawn said.

"What's LMNSG?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Oh it's the name of our new group. Gus and I made it up while we were on break."

"...L is even saying that if this doesn't stop the killings, he will take responsibility and end his own life," Yagami was telling Light and Misa. Gus and Shawn looked at each other.

"This is like something I would watch on TV," Natalie said.

"...This isn't like L at all. L has always solved his cases with hard evidence. Why would he let this one end like this?" Light exclaimed. Everyone could see the beads of sweats running down Light's face.

"We're here," Yagami said.

"Where is this? Why did you bring us out here in the middle of nowhere?" Light asked.

"Oh are you letting us escape?" Misa asked. Oh geez she was such an airhead.

"I've brought you here instead of the execution ground...Light...," Yagami said, "I'm going to kill you here and then myself."

"Woah! This is like a soap opera!" Shawn exclaimed as he shoved popcorn in his mouth.

"Damn you planned this entire thing out?" Gus said in amazement.

"You need to become a writer Ryu," Shawn continued. Ryuzaki didn't answer to these comments though he did appreciate them. Who didn't like getting compliments?

"...If you want to die, then die by yourself. Can't you see that if you do that you'll be no different from Kira?" Misa said, tears falling down her face. Natalie felt sorry for Misa as she remembered that she herself ended up killing someone with a pair of scissors. That was the reason she became acquainted with Mr. Monk and would later become his assistant.

"No, I'm different than Kira. I have the responsibility of being his father and the police chief," Yagami responded. Mr. Monk watched as he tried to imagine Captain Stottlemeyer in the same situation. He wondered what he would do if his son ended up being Kira. Though that was nearly impossible, his oldest son wasn't as bright as Light. Mr. Monk paid more attention to the screen and saw Yagami pull a gun out.

"Stop Dad! I swear I'm not Kira!" Light yelled. Natalie began to feel sorry for Light as well. She couldn't imagine doing something like that to Julie even if Julie was a murderer. Shawn was completely glued to the television screen with a few pieces of popcorn hanging from his mouth. Gus watched silently as well secretly thinking to himself_"Don't pull the trigger Yagami! Don't kill your son!" _as if this was an actual television program. Ryuzaki was waiting to see if Light or Misa would end up killing Yagami since both their lives were in danger. Yagami now held the gun up to Light's head.

"Shut up," he told his son, "Light, we're both murderers we'll see each other in hell."

"NOOOOOOOOO!" Misa screamed.

"NOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!" Shawn and Gus screamed together, nearly sending the popcorn flying in the air again. _BANG! _The sound of the gunshot made Natalie jump a little but she quickly recovered.

"A blank?" Light said, his heart palpitating. Shawn set the popcorn down on the table and stood up along with Gus. The two began to applaud as though it were the ending of a four star movie.

"Did you see that Ryuzaki? I did just as you said and I'm still alive," Yagami said as he talked to where the hidden camera was located. As soon as Ryuzaki turned on the speaker, the three in the car could hear Shawn and Gus' applauses, whistles, and other jeering. Mr. Monk began to shift slightly. Something was out of disorder but what was it this time?

"Yes, brilliant acting as you can hear," Ryuzaki said suggesting to Shawn and Gus, "In that situation if Misa was the second Kira, who can kill with just a face, I think we can assume she would have killed you before you shot Light. It is possible that Light may have figured out it was an act before the end but as promised I will end both of their confinements. And also as promised, Misa will remain under surveillance until everything is made clear regarding the evidence connecting her to the second Kira."

"What, you still suspect me!" Misa exclaimed. Mr. Monk motioned for Ryuzaki to let him to talk to the three through the speaker. Ryuzaki allowed him to do so even though he knew Mr. Monk was going to want something reorganized.

"That's correct though I have a question," Mr. Monk said in the speaker.

"Who are you?" Misa asked.

"My name is John Brown my assistant Hilary Spencer is next to me. Your collar is uneven and one of your buttons is unbuttoned. If you could just...fix that...that would be great."

"Mr. Monk her hands are tied behind her back," Ryuzaki said lowly though he didn't know why he was pointing that out.

"Yes I realize that but maybe when you un-cuff her, she could fix it."

"...Hey I remember you! Are you the same guy that was complaining about my hair?" Misa asked.

"You remember that?" Yagami asked her. It was a little odd since at one point she completely forgot she was being accused of being the second Kira.

"It's a little hard to forget something like that..." Misa replied.

"And Light as also promised," Ryuzaki said to keep everyone on task, "I will work it out so that you and I will be together twenty four hours a day working on the case." Light's face lit up with enthusiasm.

"You got it Ryuzaki, let's catch Kira together!" he exclaimed. Shawn raised an eyebrow as he looked at Gus.

"What do you think Ryu means by 'together twenty four hours a day'?" Shawn asked. Gus just shrugged.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Everyone watched as Ryuzaki placed one end of extended hand cuffs around his wrist and the other end around Light's wrist.

"This is so wrong," Shawn said.

"I'm not doing this because I want to," Ryuzaki pointed out for the fiftieth time. Well in reality he only said it twelve times according to Monk. Yes, he had been counting the number of times Ryuzaki had to remind everyone that he did not want to end up chaining himself and Light together. He mostly had to say this to Shawn, who would not let it go.

"Two guys chained together is gross. This is what you're into? You were with Light at school too..." Misa started to think aloud. Natalie rolled her eyes.

"I'm _not_ doing this because I want to," Ryuzaki said. Thirteenth time. Uh-oh an uneven number.

"Uhh..." Mr. Monk said. Ryuzaki looked toward his direction.

"I'm not doing this because I want to," Ryuzaki said, already knowing what Mr. Monk was going to say. Mr. Monk smiled in approval. It wasn't an even ten but it wasn't an odd thirteen either.

"But Light belongs to me and if you're always together then when am I supposed to go on dates with Light?" Misa asked.

"The dates will naturally be the three of us," Ryuzaki said as though this was common knowledge.

"Wha!!! You're saying we have to kiss in front of you!" Misa continued to complain. By now, everyone was getting irritated by Misa. Shawn, Gus, and Natalie were all exchanging glances with Aizawa, Yagami, and Matsuda as if to say "someone shut this girl up already!" Mr. Monk, however, was able to distract himself from Misa by counting the number of chains that chained Ryuzaki and Light together.

"Light please shut Misa up," Ryuzaki asked. The others immediately looked at Light in agreement. Yes, shut her up please!

"Misa don't be so difficult," Light began.

"Yeah don't be so difficult," Shawn said, backing Light up. He was willing to do anything to get her to stop. Misa glared at him as Light continued.

"Hey what are you saying Light? You don't trust your lover?" Misa asked.

"Lover...? All I know is that you say you fell in love with me at first sight and now you won't leave me alone," Light said.

"Then you took advantage of that and kissed me!" Misa said as she smacked Light in the chest.

"About this love at first sight..." Ryuzaki began, "It was in Aoyama on May 22nd correct?"

"Yes."

"Why did you go to Aoyama that day? What were you wearing?" Ryuzaki continued to ask.

"How many times do I have to tell you? I went there because I felt like it and since when is it a crime to go somewhere without a reason?" Misa said clearly irritated.

"Then why were you wearing a disguise, huh? Huh?" Shawn asked now standing behind Ryuzaki. Misa looked up, surprised.

"What disguise?"

"The one that you were wearing that day. We saw you right before we bought Ryuzaki that huge bag of candy," Gus said as-a-matter-of-factly.

"Like I said, I don't remember," Misa said.

"So when you got home from Aoyama you were in love with Light and knew his name?" Ryuzaki interrogated.

"Yes."

"But you don't know how you learned his name."

"That's right."

"Maybe she's psychic like me," Shawn offered. It was the only thing that made sense besides Gus' stupid theory that made anything possible.

"Then how would you feel if Light was Kira?" Ryuzaki continued to ask.

"If Light was Kira...awesome," Misa said, "If Light was Kira, I'd like him even more." The others turned to each other and began rolling their eyes again. Shawn walked over to Matsuda, took his phone, and began to play Pac Man becoming completely oblivious to the rest of the conversation.

"I don't want this guy as my manager!" Misa exclaimed. Shawn jumped a little and looked up.

"Hey what's wrong with me Misa Misa?" Matsuda asked.

"Give it a rest with all this dating and kissing and Misa Misa talk! This is the Kira Case, take it seriously damn it!" Aizawa finally burst, "Anyway...go to your room Amane."

"Light let's go on a date even if it's the three of us!" Misa called before Aizawa finally shut the door on her. Shawn clapped.

"Dude you are my hero," he said as he snapped Matsuda's phone shut.

"Thank God. I couldn't even concentrate on counting the chains with all this talking," Monk said.

"Light are you serious about Misa?" Ryuzaki asked.

"No. Like I said, it's all one sided," Light answered.

"Then could you act like you're serious about her? We know she's involved with the second Kira and also that she loves you..." Ryuzaki said. Natalie walked over to the two.

"Oh no no, no, no. You are _not_ doing that to Misa," Natalie said. As annoying as Misa was, Natalie knew that Ryuzaki's plan was wrong. Since everyone else working on the case were guys, she knew no one would stick up for Misa. It was like a code amongst girls to help one another in situations like these.

"It's all up to Light," Ryuzaki said.

"No, it's not up to Light. You aren't going to use Misa to get what you want. I don't care if you're leading the investigation or not," Natalie said coolly. Ryuzaki didn't say anything. He knew that this was a "don't mess with Natalie" moment similar to when Mr. Monk's needs were really pissing her off.

"Yes mommy," Shawn muttered to himself but Natalie spun around.

"What did you just say?" Natalie asked him. Shawn looked up innocently.

"I didn't say anything, it was Bud," Shawn said accusingly.

"What!" Gus exclaimed.

"Hilary's right," Light said. Natalie looked back at Light and Ryuzaki.

"I am?" Natalie asked.

"She is?" Shawn asked.

"I could never play with a woman's emotions like that. Taking advantage of a person's feelings is the most despicable thing a person can do," Light answered. Shawn, Gus, and Natalie all gave each other weird looks. What? Since when did Light think so nobly? Mr. Monk eyed Light and shifted his head as if a piece of the puzzle once again did not fit. Ryuzaki concentrated on Light as well. His personality had changed but Ryuzaki did not know if it was just an act or if Light was being controlled by Kira. Light noticed the odd looks he was getting. Did he say something wrong, he wondered.

"Is something wrong Ryuzaki?" Light asked.

"Nothing, you're right Light," Ryuzaki said.

"Hey Ryuzaki is there anything that can be done about this constant need to change hotels?" Light asked.

"Yes, I've already thought about that and so..." Ryuzaki said as he walked over to his computer and began typing, "construction started when I first met Yagami and the others. It should be completed in a few days, take a look." Everyone looked at the computer screen showing a huge building.

"There are twenty three floors above ground, two below...sorry Mr. Brown construction began before I knew of your...needs...you can't see from the outside but the roof is equipped with two helicopters. It looks like a regular office building but there are various security check points. The equipment is state of the art. The fifth through twentieth floors have four private rooms so I would like you all to live there as much as possible. Mr. Brown along with Hilary will be living on the sixth floor for obvious reasons. Misa will get her own floor, that should make her happy," Ryuzaki finished.

"Where are you getting the money for this Ryuzaki?" Matsuda asked.

"So as you can see I want to solve this case no matter what..." Ryuzaki responded. Natalie wondered if this meant Ryuzaki was usually cheap like Mr. Monk. He certainly didn't dress like he could afford a huge building to be made. Perhaps he didn't want to draw more attention to himself. Mr. Monk, however, was definitely cheap. Just look at her paycheck.

"Yeah I'm with you I want to solve this case no matter what," Light said.

"If you really mean 'no matter what' how about getting close to Misa and making her reveal things," Ryuzaki said.

"I can't do that, it goes against my code," Light said. Shawn and Gus almost burst into laughter. His code? What was he, a knight?

"I see, that's unfortunate," Ryuzaki replied.

"Even if Light said yes, we're still not going with that plan," Natalie reminded Ryuzaki. Ryuzaki slumped down a little bit.

"Yes, you're right," Ryuzaki sighed as he gave in. Natalie nodded in approval at her own victory.


	18. Fighting and Friendship

**Chapter Eighteen: Fighting and Friendship **

Shawn, Natalie, Gus, and Matsuda were in the main part of the new building for solving the Kira case. They were trying to help Yagami with all the new high tech equipment. Mr. Monk was too busy counting the stairs on the left and right of the computers, monitors, and other advanced equipment. There was no point in teaching Mr. Monk about all the new equipment; he relied on his head only. Besides, the last time he tried to get familiar with technology he accidentally sent a FBI SWAT team to Julie's friend's house during her slumber party. He was never allowed to play with Julie's lap top again.

The group then heard footsteps coming from behind. They turned around to see Aizawa...with no pants on...or shoes...or a belt. Shawn and Gus immediately began to laugh while Natalie smirked a little. Mr. Monk, however, just continued to count the stairs waiting for Aizawa to put his pants back on.

"What happened to you?" Natalie asked as she finally gave in and began to laugh with Shawn and Gus. Aizawa glared at the three and they tried to contain themselves.

"The security makes it a pain coming here," Aizawa said. Too bad he wasn't obsessive compulsive like Mr. Monk. Yes, for once being obsessive compulsive was a good thing. Why? Well, when Mr. Monk had to first walk through the security system (and he wasn't planning on leaving the building until the case was solved) Ryuzaki and Watari allowed him to pat himself down like the SFPD did whenever Monk had to go through security. He also was the first person to use the eye and fingerprint scanning systems since he refused to put his eye or finger on something that everyone else was using. They considered it compensation for Mr. Monk being forced to live in a building with an uneven amount of floors (which, by the way, was driving him crazy).

"What happened to your head?" Yagami asked as he noticed a band-aid on Aizawa's forehead.

"Oh I got in a fight with my wife..." Aizawa said.

"This place is like a high class hotel, you should have your whole family live here," Matsuda said.

"Do you think Ryu would let me use my room as a vacation home?" Shawn asked, "This place is better than my apartment and my dad's house combined."

"This place is a nightmare," Monk said, now suddenly depressed.

"But Mr. Monk yesterday you said your room was nice and symmetrical," Natalie said.

"It was...until I counted the stairs...there's seventeen on each side...first the number of floors and now the stairs are uneven."

"But Mr. Monk if there's seventeen on each set of stairs, then not only is that even but the total number of stairs is thirty four," Natalie pointed out trying to make him focus more on the case and less on the number of stairs there were.

"You can't think of them as one. Each set of stairs is a separate entity. Everyone knows that," Mr. Monk replied as though it were common sense, "I'm sure it's driving Ryuzaki crazy."

"...I'm sure it is..." Shawn said.

"Where is Ryuzaki?" Aizawa asked as he looked around the room.

"On a date. The three are in Misa's room," Matsuda answered, "Wanna watch?"

"What you didn't tell us we could watch them on the date! Turn it on, turn it on!" Shawn suddenly exclaimed. Matsuda typed into the keyboard and within a few moments an image of Misa, Light, and Ryuzaki was apparent. Ryuzaki was munching on a piece of cake as usual. Misa was looking disappointingly at Light.

"This doesn't feel like a date," Misa said.

"Pay no attention to me," Ryuzaki said, "by the way, will you be eating that cake?"

"Sweets are fattening, not thanks," Misa said.

"If you use your head you can eat sweets without gaining weight," Ryuzaki replied. Natalie wished that were true for her.

"Hey! You're making fun of me again!" Misa exclaimed, "I'll give you the cake if Light and I can be alone."

"Even if you are alone, I'll be watching on the monitors so it won't make a difference."

"Why are you such a pervert? Stop these sick hobbies of yours!"

"You may call me whatever you wish but I'm taking your cake," Ryuzaki said as he reached over to take Misa's cake. Shawn eyed the piece of cake on the television monitor.

"No! I want cake!" Shawn exclaimed, "Hurry Gus! We must find some cake!"

"Not really, I'm actually kind of depressed..." Ryuzaki was saying.

"How can he be depressed? He has cake!" Shawn said.

"Shawn, shut up!" Natalie snapped. She always felt bad when someone was feeling down in the dumps. It was part of her motherly instinct. Plus she was so used to cheering up Mr. Monk though she had no idea how to cheer up Ryuzaki. Maybe a bag of candy or a box of doughnuts would work. Though it couldn't be those doughnut hole ones otherwise Mr. Monk would get upset. He thought they were actual doughnut holes that needed to be matched with the rest of the doughnut that was somewhere possibly in another state.

"For the longest time I thought you were Kira. I'm a little shocked that I was wrong," Ryuzaki began. Well that was slightly shocking to the four. They always thought they were the ones who thought Light was Kira and Ryuzaki was trying to think more rationally. Or at least, he didn't just point an accusing finger at Light all the time like Shawn. Natalie felt sorry for Ryuzaki, remembering how Mr. Monk felt when he was wrong for the first time. Though it was probably worse for Mr. Monk. At least Ryuzaki had some cake to cheer him up. Mr. Monk had to suffer his loss with all of San Francisco full of garbage. It even caused him to try and clean the city "one bag at a time"...literally. Afterwards, Monk suggested that all of San Francisco be burned to the ground and rebuilt.

"...We're back at the beginning..." Ryuzaki was telling Light. Mr. Monk immediately stopped worrying about the odd number of stairs. He was right. They were going to be working on this case forever. It was a never ending cycle. He would be stuck in Japan until he died. Maybe this case was impossible. Mr. Monk looked over to Natalie but he didn't need to say anything. She already knew what he was thinking. Shawn and Gus were a little down about starting all over again as well. Everyone was as they all came to the horrible realization that Ryuzaki pointed out.

"Ryuzaki..." Light said. Ryuzaki looked up at Light with confusion. All of a sudden, everyone saw Light punch Ryuzaki in the face! The punch sent the two flying backwards, tipping a plant over along with a table.

"Woah! Did you see that?" Shawn exclaimed, completely shocked. Mr. Monk immediately went for the stairs.

"Where are you going?" Gus asked.

"To stop them before they un-organize this place even more than it already is," Mr. Monk said as he ran up the stairs. Natalie followed behind him and helped him jump over the last step to make it so he stepped on an even number of steps. Shawn and Gus looked at the screen and saw Ryuzaki kick Light, once again sending them flying back. The two were off immediately.

"Mr. Monk, you can't take the stairs, it'll take too long!" Natalie exclaimed as she saw Mr. Monk running for the next set of stairs. She wanted to stop the two as well. She knew Ryuzaki would throw in a punch of some sort back. It was inevitable. Whenever a guy threw a punch, the other had to respond in some way.

Shawn and Gus were now caught up to them and heading for the elevator. Mr. Monk looked at the stairs, then back at the elevator.

"But..." Mr. Monk began but the three shoved him in the elevator. Shawn also blocked the buttons so Mr. Monk wouldn't push the even numbered ones. It wasn't like they had to go far; Misa was on the fifth floor.

The four nearly jumped out of the elevator and bolted for the room where the three were in. Mr. Monk pounded on the door furiously.

"Open this door...or...we'll break the door down!" Mr. Monk said but it wasn't very threatening, "well...at least they will." Shawn and Gus looked at one another and then nodded. They backed up slightly and ran towards the door as fast as possible. Unfortunately for them, Misa opened the door, causing Shawn and Gus to go flying on floor. Ryuzaki and Light were still fighting and the two ended up causing the couch to tip over. Both of them ended up landing on top of Shawn and Gus. Ryuzaki and Light got up, ready to go at each other again. Natalie went over to hold Ryuzaki back while Mr. Monk tried to stop Light without making any physical contact...which wasn't working out very well. Ryuzaki went to kick Light again except instead of hitting Light he hit Mr. Monk. Luckily, Mr. Monk put his hands up quickly, since he was so used to avoiding contact with other people no matter what, and was able to block Ryuzaki's blow. Mr. Monk, however, didn't think he was so lucky.

"WIPE! WIPE!" Mr. Monk yelled at the top of his lungs in a complete panic. Natalie left the two to continue fighting and went over to Mr. Monk. She grabbed a packet of wipes out of her pocket and handed it to Mr. Monk. He opened the packet furiously and wiped his hands frantically. When he was done, he looked at his hand.

"I can still feel the germs...Natalie...light me!" Mr. Monk exclaimed.

"What?"

"For the love of God light me!"

"I'm not lighting your hand on fire just because you touched Ryuzaki's foot."

"Do you know where that foot's been!?" Mr. Monk was now yelling at the top of his lungs, "I can feel the disease spreading through my veins!"

"What disease?"

"A disease! Where's Kira when you need him? I need to be put out of my misery!"

"Mr. Monk I think you are over reacting." Suddenly, the phone rang. Ryuzaki and Light were holding each other by the collar at this point. Shawn and Gus were still on the ground for no reason and Misa was just standing there watching it all. Ryuzaki finally let go of Light, crouched down, and answered the phone.

"Yes?" Ryuzaki asked. Shawn and Gus finally stood up while Ryuzaki was on the phone. Everyone waited a little bit to see what was up. Ryuzaki finally hung up the phone. Well, he actually threw the phone and it landed perfectly in its place.

"What was it?" Light asked.

"Nothing, just Matsuda being an idiot again," Ryuzaki answered as he rose to his feet.

"Well, Matsuda is a little slow..." Light agreed. Shawn and Gus looked at the two.

"You guys know he can hear you right?" Gus asked. Natalie gave a disgusted look.

"Come on guys, that wasn't nice. You're going to make Matsuda do something foolish with all this calling him an idiot. Remember Randy Mr. Brown? How we didn't believe him and underestimated him? He ended up leaving the police force to join some stupid band," Natalie said.

"How could I forget the Randy Disher Project?" Mr. Monk replied, still eyeing his infected hand.

"...Wait you mean that guy on Youtube? The "Don't Need a Badge" song? Dude I thought he was just kidding," Shawn said. Shaun and Gus began to laugh while Natalie and Mr. Monk gave an odd look.

"That video is all over the internet!" Gus explained. Natalie shot a glare at the two to cease their laughter. It worked, naturally.

"Can we stop talking about Randy and worry about me?" Mr. Monk said, now in a panic attack. Ryuzaki looked around the room and noticed all the mess they had created. Oops.

"Don't worry Mr. Brown, we'll clean it up," Light said as he began to pick up some of the mess. The four watched for a moment as Light actually started to clean the room for Mr. Monk. Maybe Light wasn't such a bad guy after all. Maybe he really was controlled by Kira the entire time. However, the four were still going to keep their fake names as much as possible since it would prevent them from slipping their real names to anyone so easily. Everyone then began to clean up Misa's room together. Within ten minutes, the entire room was back to its original form.

"Anything else Mr. Brown?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Yes, there's just one more thing," Mr. Monk began, "Do you have a match?" Natalie immediately slapped Mr. Monk's arm.

"Ryu, you have to teach me those kick moves. Like fua!" Shaun said as he attempted to mimic the same kick Ryuzaki used on Light. He ended up nearly falling on the floor.

"Yes well maybe someday," Ryuzaki said. Natalie then walked up to both Light and Ryuzaki and began to drag them to another room.

"Come on boys, let's get you some ice packs," Natalie said, clearly teasing them.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

Everyone was now downstairs by the computer monitors. Ryuzaki and Light had ice packs on their multiple bruises from the fight. Shawn was now happily eating his piece of cake that he longed for. Mr. Monk was cleaning the desk to his liking while Natalie and Gus were watching Matsuda type something in the computer. Matsuda seemed to be slightly better at this technology stuff than the two. Yagami was still trying to figure out the basics or at least the basics compared to what else this system could do.

"Is this really necessary?" Light asked, gesturing to his ice pack.

"Yes, is this necessary Hilary?" Ryuzaki asked in agreement.

"That's what you two get for fighting," Natalie replied. Mr. Monk finally finished organizing the entire desk. He then walked over towards Natalie and Ryuzaki.

"Listen Ryuzaki," Mr. Monk began, "If you want to say we're best friends...that's totally cool with me." Shawn and Gus pretended they didn't hear him. It was the only way to stop themselves from laughing. That was by far the weirdest thing Mr. Monk had said this entire time they had been working on the case. Light didn't say anything either. He didn't want to burst Mr. Monk's bubble and tell him that no one really asked someone else to be their best friend. The other detectives didn't respond either. They didn't want to hurt Mr. Monk's feelings as well. Poor Ryuzaki had no idea how to respond to this kind of statement. If he said no he could risk losing Monk's concentration and even his entire helping on the case. That was definitely not good. However, if he did say yes he could also possibly lose Monk's concentration. Either way it could easily become a lose lose situation. Though at least Monk would be happy if he said yes and it was less likely for Monk to lose concentration if Ryuzaki did say yes. Ryuzaki never really had a best friend before either but that was mostly because he didn't fully trust anybody.

"That's fine with me too," Ryuzaki finally answered. A huge grin spread across Mr. Monk's face. It was almost as if Mr. Monk was a kid again.

"Hilary, can I borrow your cell phone?" Mr. Monk asked with excitement. Natalie took out her phone and handed it to him. Mr. Monk went away from the others and dialed Dr. Kroger's number.

"Dr. Kroger?" Mr. Monk said into the cell phone.

"Adrian? It's two o'clock in the morning," Dr. Kroger answered. Oh right, time zone thing.

"Dr. Kroger, he said yes!" Mr. Monk said.

"That's great Adrian," Dr. Kroger replied with only a slight bit of enthusiasm in his voice, "now do me a favor and call me later okay?"

"I'll call you later then," Mr. Monk said. Meanwhile, Natalie watched Mr. Monk in his excited mood. She was happy for him. She and Mr. Monk were friends but it wasn't the same thing. Mr. Monk was paying her. Not only that, but the bond that they had was slightly different than a best friend relationship. Natalie placed a hand on Ryuzaki's shoulder.

"Thanks Ryuzaki, this means a lot to him," Natalie said. It sure made her job a lot easier and Ryuzaki was in no way a Hal. She knew Ryuzaki wouldn't go double crossing Mr. Monk.

"Are you serious Ryu?" Shawn asked.

"We're all friends aren't we?" Ryuzaki replied. Natalie kissed Ryuzaki on the cheek. Shawn and Gus went in to give a group hug but then stopped themselves. Instead, they placed their hands in the center. Mr. Monk walked over to everyone and placed his hand in the center. Natalie did the same along with Ryuzaki. Light, feeling out of place, only put his hand in the center until Shawn and Gus motioned him to. Matsuda, Aizawa, and Yagami did the same.

"Gentlemen," Shawn said, "We may have to start all ...over...again...with the Kira case but we will solve this case and when we do...we will go to karaoke night!" The others gave Shawn a weird look at the mention of "karaoke night". As if that was going to happen. An obsessive compulsive detective and his assistant, a fake psychic and his best friend, a world famous detective and his assistant (who unfortunately wasn't there at the time), the chief of police and his comrades, and now an intelligent young college student who was suspected of being a mass murderer were all friends. Who would have guessed?


	19. Deal or No Deal?

_Hello everyone! Sorry it took so long. I was having a bit of writer's block and I was also a little busy. This chapter also kind of ends in the middle of an event but the chapter would have been too long so sorry again!_

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: Deal or No Deal? **

Shawn sat in a chair slowly pushing the buttons on Matsuda's phone as though he couldn't go on any longer. Gus was nearly asleep in a chair next to him. Mr. Monk was counting the number of tiles on the floor for the one hundredth time while Natalie was texting her daughter Julie. Ryuzaki and Light were the only ones actually doing anything constructive. Light looked over to the four who were to the point of literally dying of boredom.

"Come on guys, aren't you the least bit interested?" Light asked. He was able to get Ryuzaki back into spirit with new information linking strange deaths to Yotsuba Corporations.

"No," Shawn answered flatly.

"They've been uninterested ever since they came back from America again," Ryuzaki said. Since the Kira case had been going so slow for the past two months (it was now October), the four went back to America for another little break. However, the little break was unable to keep their spirits up.

"But this information means Kira can kill in other ways than heart attacks!" Light exclaimed.

"...Woopdie doo..." Shawn replied again, "I don't know I mean this case is just getting so...boring...I mean I haven't been able to use my psychic abilities at all." Shawn would have referred to his psychic abilities as a toy but Matsuda was in the room and he was the only one who still believed Shawn.

"Kira being able to kill using various methods only puts us back to square one...again..." Mr. Monk said. He was now going through his "we're going to be here forever" phase again.

"Let's show this to Aizawa and see what he thinks," Matsuda suggested.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"...So Yotsuba has hired Kira to help them?" Aizawa suggested after looking through the information.

"Kira being hired is unthinkable," Ryuzaki said, "that would mean the company was able to find Kira before I could."

"Don't you mean 'we'?" Shawn asked, looking up from the cell phone.

"Yes, 'we'. That even further proves that there is no way the company was able to find Kira. It's more likely that someone in Yotsuba is Kira or has the same powers," Ryuzaki said.

"But what if Kira went to them? Maybe he thought he would need money for something," suggested Aizawa.

"But Kira being cheap would be uncool," Matsuda said.

"You think Kira is cool!?" Aizawa yelled.

"No...I didn't mean...sorry!" Matsuda tried to recover.

"It's okay Matsuda...Randy thinks Kira is cool now," Natalie said.

"But Randy still thinks that Kira and L are the same person," Mr. Monk pointed out.

"Either way we should look into this but infiltrating a big company like this could be tough," Aizawa resumed.

"We're going to infiltrate the company like James Bond? We should synchronize our watches!" Shawn said. Finally something interesting!

"But I'm not wearing a watch," Mr. Monk said.

"Oh right me neither. Ryuzaki I would like to make an order for new watches," Shawn said.

"We're not infiltrating the company like James Bond," Ryuzaki said flatly.

"Aww you just had to take the fun away didn't you?" Shawn whined.

"I'm sorry you feel that way," Ryuzaki replied, "Well Watari is pretty well respected in the business world but if Kira is involved it would be too dangerous to send Watari alone."

"Hey yeah we haven't seen Watari in a while," Gus said, "Where is he anyway?"

"Who's Watari?" Light asked.

"The one who appears on the computer from time to time. The one I had you think was another L," Ryuzaki said as he pointed to the monitors. Light looked over to the monitors.

"Oh that guy," he said.

"Well Yagami should be returning from the National Police Agency soon. Let's see what else we can do," Ryuzaki said as he got up.

**OoOoOoOoO**

"Chief and Mogi welcome back!" Matsuda said as the two came back from the NPA. Ryuzaki turned towards the group until he caught something out of the corner of his eye. He wheeled the chair around towards Shawn who was sitting at the corner of the table clearly hiding something.

"What are you doing?" Ryuzaki asked. Shawn stopped and turned around.

"Nothing."

"You're playing video games on the computer again aren't you?" Ryuzaki asked. It had become a little habit of Shawn's since Matsuda's phone was starting to bore him.

"Ryuzaki I can't believe you would suspect me of doing something like that. I mean this is only the most advanced equipment ever. Playing games like Pac Man is just uncalled for."

"Then what are you doing?"

"Uh...," Shawn paused for a minute, "...looking...over case files?" Ryuzaki was about to look over Shawn to see what Shawn was really doing but Natalie closed the window.

"Martin can you act your age for five seconds!" Natalie exclaimed as she pulled Shawn's chair away from the computers. Everyone in the room was staring at Shawn as he was rolled away. Mr. Monk, Gus, and Matsuda gave Shawn the "ooo you got in trouble!" look.

"Like I was saying..." Yagami said, "the police are officially giving up."

"Wait what are you talking about?" Shawn asked.

"If you were listening instead of playing games you would have known," Natalie said. Shawn looked up confusingly at Natalie but then glared.

"If you all want to join Mogi and me you must resign from the NPA," Yagami said.

"...Well me and Martin are good since we have our own private business," Gus said.

"And I work for Mr. Brown," Natalie added.

"I'm just a consultant of the San Francisco Police Department. It doesn't affect me," Mr. Monk said.

"Mr. Brown there is a problem with you staying here..." Yagami said, "If you continue to work on this case, you could lose your chance of getting your badge back." Mr. Monk froze for a moment. His badge had been taken away from him shortly after his wife died. Captain Stottlemeyer had been his partner. The only other thing Mr. Monk wanted, besides finding his wife's killer, was getting his badge back. He had a few opportunities but each time only lead to failure. Now he had the risk of possibly never getting his badge, the only other thing Mr. Monk thought would bring order...well more order...to his crazy life.

"I think you should all go back to the police," Ryuzaki said, "and I think Mr. Brown should return to America. I was alone in the beginning. With the support you guys gave me until now I'll be able to continue this case on my own and I swear to return and see you guys one day with Kira's head." Shawn and Gus gave a disgusted look to each other and then placed their hands on their neck.

"We look forward to hanging around with you more Ryuzaki..." Gus began.

"But you don't need to bring Kira's head...," Shawn said, "seriously don't, that's kind of disgusting. But we'll be here anyway since we are not officially part of the police force."

"And as long as I am around you won't be alone. Don't forget about this," Light said as he gestured to his handcuff.

"Right you will be with me until we catch Kira Light and Martin and Bud do not have their jobs at risk. But the rest of you should return to the police," Ryuzaki said.

"Mr. Brown and I aren't going anyway," Natalie said.

"Hilary," Mr. Monk whispered as he was still thinking about what to decide.

"Mr. Brown Ryuzaki is your best friend, remember?" Natalie whispered.

"It's true that we won't be much help to you if we quit the police but what about our feelings? We've come this far risking our lives in the process," Yagami said.

"See he's right Mr. Monk," Natalie continued to whisper.

"I have been in dangerous situations before," Mr. Monk said.

"Not like this you haven't."

"I was stuck in San Fransisco with garbage everywhere! And a leper touched my hand! I can still feel it...I think this was all a cake."

"Don't you mean a piece of cake?"

"No, a piece of cake is just one part...it's not..." Mr. Monk said as he began to make hand motions to describe what he was thinking. Natalie nodded, she should have known better.

"...There's always a new career!" Yagami said.

"Yeah! I'm going to quit the police force and go after Kira!" Matsuda exclaimed, "It would be pathetic to quit before catching Kira."

"Matsuda watch what you say!" Yagami snapped. Mr. Monk and Natalie decided to stop their private conversation and finally join the others.

"Aizawa it's okay if you quit," Natalie said, "If Mr. Brown quits, I'm not going to stay here. I have to watch out for my daughter too."

"Dying in the line of duty is heroic but dying while unemployed is just stupid," Ryuzaki said.

"It's not fair damn it!" Aizawa said.

"Ryuzaki," Watari spoke from the microphone.

"Hey Watari!" Shawn exclaimed.

"What is it Watari?" Ryuzaki asked.

"In the beginning you had me make preparations so that everyone on the task force and their families would be financially secure no matter what happened, including if they were fired from the police force. Why are you not mentioning that?" Watari said.

"Wait does that mean we're getting paid basically?" Shawn asked.

"You're not taking any of that money Martin!" Natalie immediately said.

"Who asked you Watari?" Ryuzaki said.

"Oh...sorry I just couldn't bear to listen anymore," Watari said.

"We appreciate what you said Watari," Natalie said and then she shot a glare at Ryuzaki.

"Ryuzaki you were watching to see if I would quit the police force weren't you?" Aizawa asked, clearly pissed off.

"What? Ryu wouldn't do that. Right Ryuzaki?" Shawn said as he looked to Ryuzaki but he didn't reply.

"Ryuzaki just doesn't like to reveal stuff like that," Yagami said.

"No I was testing him. I wanted to see which he would choose..." Ryuzaki said flatly.

"All right I'm quitting here to return to the NPA!" Aizawa said.

"I don't blame you," Natalie said.

"This just made things crystal clear. I don't like Ryuzaki. I don't like the way he works," Aizawa said.

"That's a normal reaction. Though I like people like you," Ryuzaki said.

"I also hate how you say corny stuff like that! I'm leaving!" Aizawa exclaimed as he left the building. And then there were eight.

"I can't believe you did something like that Ryuzaki," Natalie said.

"That was pretty low," Shawn said. Gus nodded in agreement.

"And what's worse you were testing Mr. Brown, your best friend, as well," Natalie continued.

"I wasn't testing Mr. Brown," Ryuzaki said, "It's clear Mr. Brown doesn't care at all about the money. I knew it wouldn't alter his decision but since Aizawa has a family, he had to take unemployment into consideration. I still think Mr. Brown should return to America. I wouldn't want to be the cause of him not getting his badge back."

"I think I'm going to stay here," Mr. Monk said.

"Mr. Brown, are you sure?" Natalie asked.

"Catching Kira and making sure he stops killing criminals is more important than my badge," Mr. Monk said. The others nodded in agreement. They understood that this wasn't just about Mr. Monk's badge. It was also about Trudy. If Mr. Monk did leave the Kira Case there was no telling how long it would take to solve it. It was already taking long. For all Mr. Monk knew, Trudy's killer could have been killed by Kira long ago. However, Trudy's killer could have also been alive. Besides, if he did back out now, that would mean he clearly was not ready to solve Trudy's murder. Trudy was far more important than a police badge.

"Good I was hoping you would stay," Ryuzaki said. He honestly didn't think he could handle Shawn without Natalie's assistance since Gus wasn't really helping. At least Mr. Monk was quiet and occupied himself with other means besides using advanced equipment to play Pac Man.

"That's a big sacrifice Mr. Brown..." Light observed. Unlike the others, Light did not fully understand the reason why Mr. Monk chose to stay on the case. Mr. Monk had never gotten around to telling Light about Trudy. Nobody knew if it was because Mr. Monk still did not fully trust Light or Mr. Monk just kept forgetting to mention it due to the unevenness of the building. It was most likely the second one.

"Not really...I've dealt with bigger messes before. The uneven floor numbers, stair numbers, and the crookedness of the wallpaper in Hilary's room is nothing," Mr. Monk said, thinking Light was referring to the unevenness of the building.

"Well Mr. Brown might be staying here but I'm still mad at you Ryuzaki," Natalie said.

"Understood," Ryuzaki said coolly.

"Hey Mr. Brown maybe Ryuzaki could help you get your badge back when this is over," Matsuda suggested.

"No, no, no," Mr. Monk said as he waved his hands as though this suggestion was absurd, "Ryuzaki doesn't have to do that. I'll be fine." Of course by now everyone knew that that was complete bull shit. Mr. Monk would never be fine if all hope was lost in getting his badge back.

"Mr. Brown after we solve this case, I will talk to the SFPD," Ryuzaki said.

"Really?" Mr. Monk asked.

"Though I can't make any promises, the police don't seem to like me very much right now," Ryuzaki answered.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Natalie walked into her room with bags of groceries in her hands. Mr. Monk was organizing her room to his liking. Natalie placed the groceries on the table. Most of it was for Mr. Monk and his special needs. Natalie began to unload the groceries that contained Wet Ones, Sierra Springs, eggs (with two removed to make it an even ten), apples that were wrapped in cellophane, and other absurd requirements. Normally, Mr. Monk did all that himself but since he refused to go through the security since it was infested with germs Natalie had to go to the store and do it all herself. Mr. Monk began to inspect everything as Natalie put some of her own groceries away.

"Uh-oh," Mr. Monk said.

"What is it?" Natalie asked. Mr. Monk looked at her disappointingly as he held up a carton of milk.

"This milk has been manufactured at plant number eighty seven. Milk manufactured at plant number forty two is the best," Mr. Monk said. Natalie took the carton of milk from him and stared at it.

"It's the same milk Mr. Monk. What does it matter which plant it was manufactured at?"

"It _does_ matter. Plant number eighty seven's milk is too creamy."

"How do you know? You don't even drink milk!" Natalie exclaimed. Milk was one of Mr. Monk's fears. It was near the top of the list.

"We've been here for months. That gives me plenty of time to know which milk is good and which is bad," Mr. Monk said.

"So you're telling me you know which plants produce good milk that you haven't even tasted?" Mr. Monk looked at Natalie as though she shouldn't even be asking that question. Natalie took the carton and put it in the refrigerator. Mr. Monk walked over to her and looked at the carton with alarm.

"What are you doing? You have to take the milk back," Mr. Monk said.

"Mr. Monk, I am not going back to the grocery store, reading labels that I can barely understand then coming back here and going through all that security just so the milk is manufactured by the correct plant that you won't be drinking in the first place," Natalie said as she began to walk down the stairs.

"Wait...Natalie...where are you going?" Mr. Monk asked as he began to follow her.

"Downstairs. Ryuzaki probably wants us there don't you think? Especially since Wedy and Aiber are now working with us," Natalie said. As they walked down the hallway, they ran into Shawn and Gus who were also making their way downstairs.

"Hey what's going on guys?" Shawn asked.

"Nothing what are you doing?" Natalie asked.

"We're going downstairs to make sure Operation Halloween is all ready to go," Shawn said. Natalie, Mr. Monk, and Gus gave a confused look but then Natalie and Gus realized what he was talking about.

"Operation what?" Mr. Monk asked, still confused.

"I'll tell you later Mr. Monk," Natalie said.

"Wow, with skills like this, I bet you could have hacked into the police system too," Ryuzaki was telling Light.

"You're still saying stuff like that, Ryuzaki?" Light said. The four were now by the computers and monitors with everyone else. Wedy was sitting in a chair, smoking, causing Mr. Monk to shift uneasily.

"Uhh...you're smoking..." Mr. Monk said.

"Yeah, so?" Wedy said as smoke came out of her nostrils and mouth.

"There's no smoking in here."

"I don't see a sign anywhere."

"...There's no smoking in here," Mr. Monk said again. Wedy was still unfamiliar with Mr. Monk's special needs but she probably would have continued to smoke even if she knew about them. Mr. Monk took a pen and pad. He then motioned for Natalie to hand him a wipe. After he wiped the pen and his hands with the wipe, Mr. Monk began to write something. He then took the piece of paper and a piece of tape and placed it on the wall.

"No smoking," Mr. Monk said as he pointed to the piece of paper that read "No Smoking".

"Wedy, please stop smoking," Ryuzaki said. Wedy frowned for a moment but finally put out the cigarette. She refused to look at Mr. Monk through her sunglasses and turned her chair only to find herself sitting next to Shawn who was doing something on the internet. Shawn glanced at her for a moment.

"So...you're a thief," he said.

"So you're a fraud," she replied.

"I'm not a fraud. I will have you know that I have psychic abilities. Ryuzaki is just an atheist who doesn't believe in that kind of stuff," Shawn said.

"You're a fraud."

"...Yeah, so what?"

"You should talk to Aiber maybe he'll give you some tips."

"You know it's not like I started this psychic thing on purpose, okay. It was all circumstantial. They were going to arrest me for no reason...and they might have gotten a little pissed off since I figured out they were having an affair...but that's the point."

"Oh boo-hoo," Wedy said clearly uninterested. She rose out of her seat unable to take Shawn's little ramble.

"By the way, here's your watch," Wedy said as she handed Shawn his watch that his father gave him. She must have pick pocketed him during his little ramble. Shawn gasped as he held the watch in his hand.

"My dad would have killed me if I lost this..." Shawn said as Wedy began to walk to another seat, "Just a minute. Here's your diamond pin." Although he couldn't see through Wedy's sunglasses, she was clearly pissed off. Wedy swiped the pin out of his hand and walked to the other seat, lighting a cigarette. Shawn looked over to Gus and they both smirked.

"Nice," Gus said as they pounded their fists together.

"Now look what you did," Mr. Monk said as he saw Wedy light the cigarette, "There's no smoking," Mr. Monk pointed to the sign, "No smoking." Ryuzaki sighed. This was going to get troublesome.

"Ryuzaki," Watari said from the lap top, "Detective Eraldo Coil has been asked to uncover L's identity. I've determined that the request came from Masahiko Kada from Yotsuba."

"Great work Watari," Ryuzaki said.

"...Coil is said to be one of the greatest detectives besides L. He's near the top of locating people..." Yagami said, "this is bad..."

"There's nothing to worry about. Eraldo Coil ...is also me," Ryuzaki said, "The three top detectives in the world, L, Coil, and Deneuve are all me. Please don't tell anyone though. People trying to uncover me usually fall for this."

"...Okay seriously Ryu how many fake names do you have?" Shawn asked.

"...a lot..." Ryuzaki answered, "now that we have this information we can use Wedy and Aiber. However, as we progress in this investigation, we must not allow Yotsuba to figure out we are investigating them. We must uncover the evidence without being noticed. Please do not act out of panic or take matters into your own hands without my instruction." Ryuzaki then looked at Shawn and Gus.

"What are you looking at us for?" Shawn asked.

"I'm just making sure. I've noticed that lately you have been anxious to use your psychic abilities...now in order to not be detected, first aiber and wedy will—"

"Ryuzaki," Watari interrupted, "Matsuda is sending a distress signal from his belt buckle. It seems to be coming from the Yotsuba Tokyo Office."

"Okay when I said Matsuda was going to do something stupid I wasn't thinking this..." Natalie said. She was going more so along the lines of another Randy Disher Project incident. Maybe Aizawa would have joined. Ryuzaki sighed.

"Forget everything I just said...we'll need to rethink our plan...stupid Matsuda," Ryuzaki said.

**OoOoOoOo**

"...Yagami, please call Matsui's cell phone," Ryuzaki finally said after some thought.

"You sure that's a good idea?" Light asked.

"I'll pull it off," Ryuzaki said. The four stared at each other for a moment. They didn't see Ryuzaki as the type to pull something off like this. This was more in Shawn and Gus' department.

"Maybe I should call him..." Shawn offered.

"But you're American. It wouldn't work," Ryuzaki said.

"So?" Shawn said. He would have gone on but he could hear the phone ringing from the other line.

"Yo Matsui, it's Asahi, Asahi!" Ryuzaki said. The four were nearly about to drop their jaws. He was acting just like Shawn.

"Oh doesn't sound like you're outside. You at home?" Ryuzaki said again after a few moments of silence, "You alone?"

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Mr. Monk whispered to Natalie. Natalie nodded her head.

"Matsuda and Amane have separated and Matsuda is in Yotsuba," Ryuzaki said as he covered the phone so those on the other line could not hear, "...Wanna go drinking?"

"I didn't know Ryuzaki drinks," Shawn whispered. Gus slapped him to shut him up.

"Why your wallet is in trouble again?" Ryuzaki asked, "...Matsuda is in trouble... I'll invite you again next time then. Later."

"...Dude that was ...the most amazing thing I have ever seen..." Shawn said as Ryuzaki hung up the phone.

"Thanks I get it from you," Ryuzaki replied.


	20. Saving Matsuda and TGIF!

_Well I figured it was only appropriate to post a chapter on the day of the season premiere of Monk and Psych_! _So we last left off with the entire crew trying to save Matsuda. Just so you know, there will be a little gap but you'll read that soon. Enjoy._

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: Saving Matsuda and TGIF!**

"I want to drive the ambulance!" Shawn exclaimed. Everyone was getting ready to save Matsuda. Ryuzaki even had to wear a uniform since they were short handed.

"Fine you can drive the ambulance just be quiet," Ryuzaki said. He was getting a headache from Shaun's exclaiming "I want to drive the ambulance!" so many times.

"I get shotgun," Gus said.

"Here's the thing. I need to ride in the passenger's seat," Mr. Monk said.

"But I called it first," Gus said.

"But I _need_ to ride in the passenger's seat," Mr. Monk argued, "Hilary, tell him."

"Mr. Brown, you have to stay here remember?" Ryuzaki reminded him, "Otherwise you will have to go through security again."

"Good God he's right," Mr. Monk said, "I'll stay here."

"Me too," Natalie said. She couldn't leave Mr. Monk alone. Not because he was incapable of being alone. It was more Mr. Monk might tell Yotsuba that he knew they were the culprits. It had become a habit with Mr. Monk so it would be easy for him to slip up and that would ruin Ryuzaki's plan. Matsuda had already screwed it up enough.

"We should hurry," Light said. The others nodded and everyone went their separate ways.

**Monk**

Natalie immediately went over to the computer and began to search on the internet.

"Natalie what are you doing?" Mr. Monk asked.

"Mr. Monk, I already told you: Operation Halloween," Natalie said.

"Oh, right..." Mr. Monk said.

"Do you think we should tell Light?" Natalie asked.

"About what?" Mr. Monk.

"Operation Halloween!"

"I don't think that's a good idea..." Mr. Monk said.

"Why not?" Natalie asked.

"Because he's Kira," Monk said.

"Come on Mr. Monk I thought you were over that..." Natalie said, "Light's our friend now."

"He's still Kira."

"How do you know?"

"Because, Natalie, I'm never wrong. Except the garbage strike but that doesn't count...the city was completely infested with...garbage..." Mr. Monk said as he shifted uneasily as he remembered how horrible the strike had been.

"Well maybe you're wrong," Natalie said.

"Ryuzaki suspected him too...and Shawn. How is it possible that three people are wrong? It's not possible...he's Kira..." Monk said.

"Well he doesn't seem to remember being Kira," Natalie said.

"Maybe he's bluffing. Or maybe he really doesn't remember. I don't know. I can't concentrate in this hell hole," Mr. Monk said.

"You seem to be doing just fine," Natalie said.

"Yeah right," Mr. Monk said.

**Psych and Death Note **

"Uh...Martin...you almost hit another car," Light said.

"Well that car should get out of the way, we have an emergency," Shawn said.

"...I don't think you're supposed to nearly cause another accident," Gus said.

"Bud, we're in an ambulance. If anyone gets hurt everything is right here," Shawn said.

"Martin, remember that I would like to be seen by as few people as possible," Ryuzaki said.

"Thank goodness Mr. Brown isn't here, he would have a heart attack," Light said. They could all just imagine Mr. Monk saying things like "you went through a red light" or "you're going over the speed limit" or more likely "directional, directional, directional, left turn, left turn". Shawn stopped the ambulance in front of their building. Ryuzaki and Light got out and a few moments later brought Aiber back inside the vehicle. Shawn and Gus covered their faces with their hats so no one would see them. As soon as the back ambulance doors were shut, Aiber stood up and took off his wig. Shawn and Gus lifted up their heads and Shawn began to drive the vehicle away.

"I know we're short handed but for me to play a role like this...stupid Matsuda," Ryuzaki said.

"Aw come on Ryu this is fun," Shawn said, "I've always wanted to drive an ambulance."

"I don't consider this fun," Ryuzaki said.

"Then you are going to have some serious problems during karaoke night," Shawn said. Aiber didn't bother to ask what the hell they were talking about when Shawn said "karaoke night".

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"T-G-I-F!" Shawn sang at the top of his lungs by all the monitors.

"Thank God it's Friday!" Gus joined in.

"T-G-I-F!" Shawn sang. Natalie, Ryuzaki, and Light stared at the two wondering just exactly what they were doing. Mr. Monk was organizing and counting things as usual acting like he couldn't hear the two though it was kind of hard not to hear them.

"Well someone is a little over excited," Natalie said.

"You bet we're excited," Shawn said, "Today is the big meeting ...thing...my psychic abilities are telling me that this is going to be one interesting meeting. I wish we had some popcorn. This case is going to get solved soon and then...karaoke night!"

"And then we won't have to be in this prison anymore," Mr. Monk said with relief. Aside from the fact that Mr. Monk was insulting the construction of the building saying that staying in a building for a very long time was a prison was actually a good thing. It meant that even Mr. Monk needed time outside. This was serious progress considering Mr. Monk had spent a few years in his house after his wife's death.

"The meeting should be starting soon," Ryuzaki said. The monitors switched to the boardroom at Yotsuba's headquarters. Everyone witnessed the members sitting down at a big desk in the shape of an octagon.

"Black suits and black ties, who do they think they are, the mafia?" Matsuda said.

"Maybe they are...let's just hope the screen doesn't go completely black at the end of the meeting," Shawn said.

"Man, that Sopranos season finale was whack," Gus said.

"Oh you actually watched that. Bud I'm surprised," Shawn replied.

"Even Yotsuba is out to get me. There are only seven members. Where's the eighth?" Mr. Monk said.

"Wait you mean one of the eight has been..." Yagami began.

"Yes they probably killed him off," Ryuzaki said. Mr. Monk snapped his fingers for a wipe and then went to go pick up the phone.

"What are you doing?" Light asked.

"I'm going to call Yotsuba and ask them to fire one of the people in the room," Mr. Monk said. His logic was very simple. All they needed to do was get rid of someone else. Then, arrange desks into a hexagon instead of an octagon with each person on one side respectively. Everything would be nice and even once more instead of one empty chair and an uneven amount of sides.

"For further advancement of the Yotsuba Group who shall we kill?" Ooi said. Everyone looked up in surprise.

"This is like an episode of the _Twilight Zone_," Shawn whispered as they continued to watch the meeting.

"No...this is more like _And Then There Were None _by Agatha Christie," Gus whispered.

"No way this has_Twilight Zone _written all over it," Shawn argued, still whispering.

"_Twilight Zone _is more supernatural than murder mystery," Gus whispered.

"...Why are we whispering?" Shawn asked. Gus just shrugged.

"This is horrible, it's like a horror movie," Natalie said.

"How can they act so calm when there's an empty chair?" Mr. Monk said, "I can't even concentrate."

"...so then we'll kill these people from E.L.F with accidents okay?" Ooi asked.

"Agreed," the rest of the members replied.

"What? That easily!" Light exclaimed.

"Damn. These guys got some issues," Gus said.

"Anyone want to start placing bets on who is Kira or related to Kira? I'm willing to put five dollars down," Shawn said.

"Kira...deaths by accident, deaths by disease...the time of deaths...it's just as we assumed. There's no doubt!" Light said.

"No. Unfortunately we cannot say there is no doubt until the people mentioned die," Ryuzaki said, "What these seven say at this meeting and their actions until the people mentioned are killed...if we examine those closely...we'll definitely catch Kira."

"Ryuzaki!" Light, Yagami, and Natalie exclaimed.

"What is it? The three of you in unison..." Ryuzaki asked.

"I can't go along with you're thinking. It's wrong," Light responded.

"Light's right. You can't sacrifice people like that. Right Mr. Brown?" Natalie said as she looked to Mr. Monk for back up. Mr. Monk didn't respond. He was undecided along with Shawn and Gus. Not to mention, they didn't want to get involved in the argument. Ryuzaki took a spoonful of his ice cream. _Here it comes _he thought to himself.

"You seem to be planning on capturing Kira by letting these seven continue to kill but we can't do that!" Light exclaimed. Ryuzaki knew it. With Natalie and Light on the same side it was not good for Ryuzaki. Both were extremely persistent especially Natalie. You just don't want to mess with single mothers. If Ryuzaki thought Natalie was bad, he should have met Sharona Fleming, Mr. Monk's former single mother assistant.

"I haven't said anything about having them kill yet," Ryuzaki said as he began to drink the remains of the ice cream. Mr. Monk was forced to look away as he did this.

"But this is a problem. I don't think it will be possible to arrest them unless one of the people they mention dies...but I don't even care about that. My problem is if we catch them now everything will be ruined," Ryuzaki continued.

"We'll be at square one...again...we can't let that happen," Mr. Monk said.

"Yes. I would like to avoid going to square one again," Ryuzaki agreed.

"But that means we'll all be together guys...we've had so much fun," Shawn said.

"That means no karaoke night," Gus pointed out.

"Oo good point..." Shawn replied.

"Everyone calm down. The people about to be killed right now aren't criminals. We can't turn our back to this. It's clear that these seven are behind to the Yotsuba related killings," Light said.

"So you believe it's okay for criminals to die then Light?" Ryuzaki asked.

"That's not what I mean! Don't change the subject!" Light said defensively.

"You're the one who said you were going to bring back Kira's head," Natalie pointed out.

**OoOoOoOo**

"Human life!" Gus exclaimed.

"Evidence!" Shawn yelled back.

"Hilary, think this through for a moment, square one all over again," Monk said.

"We can't just let people die!" Natalie exclaimed.

"Human life is more important, what are you saying Ryuzaki?" Light asked.

"If we take time we will find the evidence. Evidence definitely exists," Ryuzaki replied. Yes, the entire group was debating over the issue.

"How can you be sure there even is evidence?" Natalie asked. She knew that the question was stupid. There was always evidence. Mr. Monk was able to find evidence in a blown up beach ball.

"The fact he killed Tailor and the FBI agents means if they got close to him they would find evidence and he would be captured. If there was no evidence, being investigated would not be a threat," Matsuda said.

"Right but right now in order to save Mr. Zenzai, we'll have to reveal that we're onto them," Yagami said.

"Yeah guess we have no choice...saving lives is more important than catching Kira," Ryuzaki said with disappointment in his voice.

"Ryuzaki how can you say that?" Natalie asked.

"Ryuzaki if Kira is among these seven am I correct in assuming that if I call one of them the odds of hitting Kira are one in seven?" Light asked. Ryuzaki and Natalie looked up from their argument.

"I would think two out of seven at most..." Ryuzaki answered with confusion. What the hell was he going to do?

"I'm going to borrow the name 'L' Ryuzaki," Light said.

"Hey how come we can never borrow your name?" Shawn asked.

"You never asked," Ryuzaki said.

"...Can we borrow your name?"

"No."

"What! How about for my birthday? It'll be my birthday present from you," Shawn said. Ryuzaki didn't answer. He was too busy watching Light as he made negotiations with Namikawa. In fact, everyone was ignoring Shawn at this point and watching Light. Everyone was impressed with Light's ability to persuade Namikawa to hold off the killings by one month. Even L seemed impressed.

"You not only delayed the killings but we may now get information from Namikawa...it's similar to how I would have done things but you came up with it faster. At this rate if I die you could become the successor to the L name," Ryuzaki said.

"But...we could too right..." Shawn said. Mr. Monk rolled his eyes. Couldn't Shawn see that this was just another method of tricking Light? He wasn't sure where this was going exactly but at least Mr. Monk was able to figure it out. Though, it could have also been that Shawn was just playing dumb. He was very good at that.

"...You're not responsible enough," Ryuzaki said flatly.

"Point taken."

"If I die, would you take over for me?" Ryuzaki asked. Mr. Monk looked away for a moment. He didn't want to give anything away. He was a terrible liar. Natalie, however, had no idea that this was a trap.

"What are you talking about Ryuzaki? As long as we have this, we die together," Light said.

"No one is dying here!" Natalie shouted, "Stop saying stuff like that Ryuzaki!"

"Wait...I get it...sorry Ryuzaki but I'm going to tell everyone what you're thinking," Light said, "If I am Kira, Ryuzaki is assuming one of two possibilities. First, that I'm putting on a big act or that Kira's powers have been passed to someone else and I have no memory that I was Kira. He's assumed that I have set things up in a way that the power will eventually return to me."

"Wait, what?" Shawn asked. He was starting to miss those oh so simple murders back in Santa Barbara.

"I wouldn't be surprise if it were true. It's highly plausible that you planned this entire thing out," Mr. Monk said.

"Mr. Brown!" Natalie exclaimed.

"What? It's not my fault that the odds are against Light," Mr. Monk replied.

"I can't believe you just said that! You're almost as bad as Ryuzaki!"

"I say Light was Kira, what do you think Bud?" Shawn asked.

"You mean do I think Light is putting on a whole big act and pretending to not be Kira so he can gain position as L's successor, that Light doesn't recall being Kira and has no idea why we keep accusing him but he did plan to somehow get his powers back and recall everything that happened prior to his memory loss, or that he is not Kira at all?" Gus asked. Shawn looked at his friend.

"Wow Bud I'm impressed. When did you get so smart?" Shawn asked.

"I didn't Martin. I'm just listening to everything that's going on. Like you should be doing. You're the detective," Gus replied.

"Yeah but it's so confusing...you still think it has to do with the Shinigami don't you?"

"Of course I do. See I think that the Shinigami..."

"Right don't care," Shawn said.

"Ryuzaki," Light said as he spun Ryuzaki's chair around to face him, "If I capture the current Kira...after that, do you really think I would become Kira...become a murderer? Do I really look like that kind of person?"

"Do you want him to answer honestly or in a nice way?" Shawn asked.

"Martin!" Natalie yelled.

"What? Sometimes there's a different answer if you put it in those terms," Shawn replied.

"That's what I think and that's how you look," Ryuzaki answered.

Within a few moments, Ryuzaki and Light were at it again. Light threw a punch while Ryuzaki kicked back, clinging to his chair. Natalie kept Ryuzaki pinned in his chair while Shawn and Gus took a hold of Light. Matsuda stood in between the two and placed his hands out.

"Alright once is enough! Let's just end this at a draw," Matsuda said. Natalie let go of Ryuzaki while Shawn and Gus let go of Light.

"Mr. Brown you can come back now," Natalie said. Mr. Monk had managed to make it on the other side of the room.

"No...I think I'm good here," Mr. Monk replied.

"But how will you be able to see what we're doing?" Light asked.

"That's not a problem for me," Mr. Monk answered.

"It's true. Mr. Brown was able to find evidence in a Porta John from at least a hundred feet away," Natalie said. She knew Mr. Monk would come around eventually. After all, he was only avoiding Ryuzaki's "dangerous" feet and the fighting had subsided. Natalie then turned back to Ryuzaki and the others. He was really starting to piss her off. Ryuzaki's methods seemed too inhumane to her. Then again, Mr. Monk's methods were a little strange too but she never questioned them but that was mostly because he was her boss and Mr. Monk had never been wrong before. Not being under employment of Ryuzaki gave her some freedom or what she considered freedom. Ryuzaki never seemed to argue with her no matter what happened. The power of being a single mother! However she also had to use her "freedom" to stop all these arguments that happened between everyone. It was like a new superpower that she was taking advantage of but at the same time was cursed with and had to use it to save all of mankind...well at least the investigation team. Mainly Light and Ryuzaki. It seemed like those two never stopped fighting.

Natalie snapped back to reality and noticed Ryuzaki was dropping sugar cubes in his coffee. She also noticed that Mr. Monk had decided to join everyone once more. She wasn't sure if it was because he was feeling left out or he felt obligated to wipe up the little bit of spilled coffee that now rested by Ryuzaki's cup. Natalie couldn't help but notice that Ryuzaki seemed either annoyed or bothered in some sort of way. She figured it had something to do with all this arguing. Mr. Monk never liked it when someone tried to change the way he worked. Or anything for that matter. Perhaps Ryuzaki was feeling the same way. She sort of felt sorry for being pissed off at him. He was just trying to do what he did best: solve nearly impossible cases just like Mr. Monk and right now the way he worked was being threatened. She was actually surprised that Mr. Monk himself was taking everything so well. Normally, he didn't like working with other people and he certainly didn't like it when another detective was on the scene. Perhaps all this was bothering Mr. Monk but for once he was "sucking it up". At least he wasn't going around saying Ryuzaki was "cheating" like when another detective could have potentially taken his job away from him but in that case the guy really was "cheating."

"I think I should go after Kira on my own," Ryuzaki was saying, "You guys can use these headquarters, as will I."

"Not without us," Shawn said and Gus nodded in agreement. Sure Gus didn't fully agree with Ryuzaki's methods but he really wanted this case to get solved already. Especially since he had a job on the line. Shawn could just frolic and do whatever the hell he wanted.

"You can try to catch Kira or whatever in any manner that you wish and I will do things as I wish," Ryuzaki said. Ha! Score one for Natalie Teeger! For once she actually knew what Ryuzaki was thinking. And Light made it seem so difficult.

"Criminals or not this is human life!" Yagami said.

"I understand but your way doesn't mean that the killing of criminals will stop," Ryuzaki said.

"Come on guys do we have to separate like this? Can't we come up with some sort of compromise?" Natalie asked. If a whole bunch of British traitors could stay together in a hot room wearing clothing that made them twenty degrees hotter and come up with a compromise to form a new nation, Natalie figured a compromise like this would be no problem. That was about the only history Natalie really knew.

"But we should do all we can as long as there's a chance," Yagami argued.

"Yes, I believe that your method is most correct. That's why I'm saying you should go ahead and capture the seven of them. But I will concentrate on capturing Kira. This case cannot be solved until Kira is caught. I can't say that stopping the killing of a number of criminals is meaningless...," Ryuzaki said as he placed another sugar cube, on what was now a mountain top of sugar cubes, in his cup of coffee. Mr. Monk reached over and took one more sugar cube and placed it on top most likely to make it even. It was his way of saying he was on Ryuzaki's side. Mr. Monk still wasn't sure where he stood with this, he was undecided. Making decisions was always difficult for him. For now he would stay with Ryuzaki since they were "best friends" until he came to a decision. Ryuzaki now got out of his chair and began to walk away with Light.

"I will go after Kira on my own. We have one month. It's a race," Ryuzaki said.

"Dude you keep forgetting about us!" Shawn exclaimed as he and Gus began to follow Ryuzaki. Mr. Monk followed too but then stopped when he noticed Natalie wasn't following them.

"You go ahead Mr. Brown, I'm staying right here," Natalie replied. Mr. Monk looked at her for a moment like a lost puppy then followed the others.

"Where are we going?" Shawn asked.

"To Misa's room," Ryuzaki answered.

"Why?" Gus asked.

"We need her."

"Why would Hilary do something like that?" Mr. Monk asked himself. Understanding people's emotions was not one of his strong points.

"Uh...because she doesn't agree with Ryuzaki's methods of catching Kira..." Gus answered.

"So? She can still follow me. Oh no...she has all my stuff. What if I need a wipe? Or water? How am I supposed to function?" Mr. Monk said.

"I wouldn't worry about it Mr. Brown," Ryuzaki said, interrupting his own conversation with Misa. He hoped Natalie would come around. Mr. Monk clearly wasn't going to concentrate without her. It was bad enough with his complaining about the building.

"...Then who is L?" Ryuzaki asked Misa. Shawn raised his hand.

"Oooo! I know this one! I know this one!" Shawn exclaimed.

"The person in the computer screen with the 'L' letter," Misa answered.

"What? No it's not it's---" Shawn began until Gus shoved him to shut up. He had completely forgotten that Misa had no idea that L was standing in front of her.

"Correct Misa," Ryuzaki said and then shot a look at Shawn.

"Yay!" Misa exclaimed.

"Damn it!" Shawn said. Mr. Monk began to pace around the room, organizing Misa's room as he went along. Although it looked like he wasn't paying any attention to the conversation, Mr. Monk was listening to every word. He was rearranging the pillows on Misa's couch as Ryuzaki explained his plan to have Coil tell Yotsuba about Misa's connection to the Kira case. As Light and Misa began to argue over the situation, Mr. Monk touched each of the light bulbs in Misa's lamps. It was one of those things. Mr. Monk only stopped cleaning the already clean room when he heard Ryuzaki take a piece of paper out of his pocket and explain that Yotsuba had written down rules of some sort.

"Could I see that?" Mr. Monk asked. He went to take it from Ryuzaki but then remembered that Natalie wasn't there to hand him a wipe. Ryuzaki understood this and held up the paper for Mr. Monk to look at. He also made sure that Mr. Monk was looking at the copy that was translated into English.

"Why are there so many rules?" Mr. Monk asked.

"I never thought killing someone would be so complicated," Shawn said as he took the paper and began to analyze its contents.

"Come on Ryuzaki, this is crazy," Light said.

"I don't have time, I'm desperate," Ryuzaki said, "Misa's guts and her love for Light are the greatest in the world."

"Ryuzaki, I think I've been wrong about you this entire time...calling you a pervert and all...you really do understand me!" Misa said.

"Yes, Misa is the perfect woman for Light," Ryuzaki said, hinting a bit of sarcasm.

"Thank you Ryuzaki!" she exclaimed as she kissed him on the cheek. She clearly didn't hint the sarcasm.

"I could fall for you, you know," Ryuzaki said. Shawn and Gus thought about it for a moment but then shook their heads.

"How about being friends Ryuzaki?" Misa asked.

"Hey what about us? We're so ...friendable?" Shawn asked.

"Loveable?" Gus offered.

"No, not loveable...well maybe..." Shawn thought.

"I gained another friend," Ryuzaki said.

"So did I ...this is a winning streak for me..." Mr. Monk said, "It's all going to come crashing down eventually."

"Dude you're like Eeyore from Winnie the Pooh," Shawn said, "ooo can I be Tigger? I've always liked him the best."

"Then who am I?" Gus asked.

"I'm thinking...Owl..."

"What?"

"Well you're the smarty pants of the group."

"But what about Ryuzaki?" Before Shawn could answer, he was being pulled into a circle by Misa along with Gus, Ryuzaki, Light, and Mr. Monk. Mr. Monk tried to let go and escape the "death trap" but it was too late. When they were done with their little "circle of love" Mr. Monk immediately ran to the phone.

"Hello?" Natalie answered. She was downstairs staring at the monitor that was showing Mr. Monk talking on the telephone.

"Hilary! Hilary I need a wipe. Badly," Mr. Monk said as he stared at his contaminated hand. Natalie sighed.

"Suck it up."

"But..."

"I'll be right there Mr. Brown," Natalie said. She then hung up the phone and began to hurry up the stairs to the elevator. Looks like she had no choice but to follow Mr. Monk just like Light had no choice but to stay with Ryuzaki.


	21. Mr Monk and His Problems

_So yeah I sort of told someone that the whole "Operation Halloween" thing was coming soon but then I did some re-calculations of the time line in Death Note...and it won't be revealed for a couple of chapters. Sorry! At least I caught the mistake before I posted the chapter (which I now have to redo completely). But here's the next chapter and I hope you enjoy! Thanks for sending your reviews, keep them coming :D_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty One: Mr. Monk and His Problems**

"Where's Mr. Brown?" Ryuzaki asked, clearly annoyed.

"We need to get into Misa's room if we want to pull this off," Light observed. The two turned and noticed Shawn and Gus walking towards them.

"Hey guys ready to catch Kira," Shawn said, "...dude why are the door knobs missing?"

"Mr. Brown. Apparently he always cleans all the door knobs in his house using a dishwasher," Ryuzaki replied.

"Hey! Misa wants to get out of her room!" Misa called from behind the door.

"Just hold on," Gus said. The small party could hear footsteps coming from down the hall. They all turned to find Mr. Monk and Natalie running towards them with a box full of door knobs in Natalie's arms.

"Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry!" Natalie exclaimed, "Okay, give me a door knob." Mr. Monk handed her a door knob and she quickly began to assemble the door knob back to its original place (she had loads of practice). When she was done, the group entered Misa's room. Mr. Monk was about to enter but Natalie stopped him.

"Oh no Mr. Brown, we have to finish replacing the door knobs," Natalie said.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"Until Aiber arrives, Mr. Brown, will you play the role of Coil?" Ryuzaki asked once when Mr. Monk had finished replacing all the door knobs.

"I don't think that's such a good idea," Mr. Monk said.

"Well Martin and Bud are ...hey where are they?" Light asked.

"Come on Mr. Brown, it's not that hard," Natalie encouraged.

"She's right, you'll do fine," Ryuzaki said. Mr. Monk walked over to the couch and sat down in front of Misa. He began to rearrange the coasters that were on the table. Mr. Monk made sure there was a coaster on top of another coaster. It was like a back up.

"Mr. Brown..." Ryuzaki said as Mr. Monk was about to arrange the sets of coasters. Mr. Monk looked up.

"Oh right sorry..." Mr. Monk said, "Misa...I just wanted to confirm a few things. You said you told your sister you were going to Tokyo to meet Kira."

"Yes," Misa answered though her voice seemed a little nervous.

"But then you also went to Aoyama and you were dressed up. Why?" Mr. Monk asked.

"I don't know...I just felt like it...hey! You're not supposed to ask that!" Misa exclaimed.

"Mr. Brown, I know you want to ask Misa questions concerning the Kira case but now is not the time," Ryuzaki said.

"You make it seem so easy," Mr. Monk said as he continued to arrange the coasters, "We found cat hair in your room but there was no cat. Why? Where is the cat? It's been bothering me for a while."

"...Maybe we _should_wait until Aiber gets here," Ryuzaki said. Mr. Monk looked down, disappointed in himself. "Misa's acting is a little off today anyway," Ryuzaki recovered so Mr. Monk would not feel so bad.

"Hey! Misa's acting is fine!" Misa said defensively.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"Ryuzaki," Watari said through the computer.

"Yes?" Ryuzaki asked.

"...Mr. Brown's distress signal keeps going off," Watari said.

"From where?" Ryuzaki asked.

"...Inside the building," was the answer. Ryuzaki sighed.

"His room?" Ryuzaki guessed.

"Yes." Ryuzaki got up and began to walk towards Mr. Monk's room. Of course Light was with him. Ryuzaki knocked on the door. Mr. Monk answered it promptly.

"Mr. Brown is everything okay?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Yeah...why?" Mr. Monk replied.

"Watari says your distress signal keeps going off. The one from your belt."

"Oh...I was cleaning it."

"Cleaning it?"

"Since it isn't from the usual place, I have to clean it as much as possible."

"I see," Ryuzaki said. He didn't want to show that he was clearly annoyed by this. The belt was not a toy. Mr. Monk did not have to clean it. Ryuzaki left the room and called Watari on his cell phone to tell him that there was nothing to worry about.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"I knew it was going to go down hill after making so many friends," Mr. Monk said as he sat in a chair to the left of Natalie, "My problems are just annoying everyone."

"Mr. Monk don't say that," Natalie said reassuringly, "It'll pass. Everyone gets into fights with friends and when you spend a lot of time with people they tend to get on your nerves. Like this one time..."

"What are you doing?" Mr. Monk asked.

"What?"

"This is my talking time. You know you're not supposed to talk when I'm talking. That's how it always goes at Dr. Kroger's office," Mr. Monk said. Since Mr. Monk was missing so many of his appointments with Dr. Kroger, Natalie had started playing the role of his psychiatrist so he would have someone to talk to.

"I'm sorry, go ahead," Natalie apologized.

"I knew it was only a matter of time before Ryuzaki would hate me," Mr. Monk continued.

"Mr. Monk, Ryuzaki doesn't hate you."

"Yes he does," Monk mumbled.

"No he doesn't. He's just not use to interacting with people so much. He's not a people person like you," Natalie explained.

"I'm a people person," Monk said. Natalie stared at him for a moment. "Okay...maybe you're right..."

"If it's really bothering you why don't you just start helping Shawn and Gus with Operation Halloween or go talk to Ryuzaki and tell him what's bothering you."

"Natalie, I have trouble talking to people when it comes to simple needs. I don't think we're even friends anymore..."

"Yes you are."

"No..."

"Well I'm you're friend Mr. Monk."

"But I pay you!"

"Not that much! You know what Mr. Monk this is ridiculous! You're acting like a five year old. I'll go and talk to Ryuzaki for you since you're not man enough to do it," Natalie said. Natalie then got up and walked towards the door.

"Natalie! Natalie don't tell him!" Mr. Monk said but Natalie was long gone. She couldn't believe how childish he was acting. Actually she could. She remembered how much Mr. Monk acted like a kid when he and Hal were "best friends". He seemed really happy at the time and it broke her heart when she saw how depressed he was after Hal stopped talking to him. This was precisely why she was going to talk to Ryuzaki. No offense to Ryuzaki but if Monk couldn't become friends with him then there was basically no hope for Mr. Monk when it came to fitting into the world. The two were way too similar for them to not become friends. It was almost as if it was intended. There was probably no one else this similar to Monk unless there was a clone of Mr. Monk out there in the world but Natalie highly doubted that.

"Misa, please stop with the total over reacting," Ryuzaki said into a piece of paper in the shape of a megaphone. For once, Shawn and Gus were in sight of everyone. They had been very busy lately.

"But I thought that was perfect," Misa replied.

"You're over reacting too much like Martin," Ryuzaki replied. This was clearly a blow at Shawn's fake psychic abilities since he overreacted every time he had a "vision". It was at this point that Natalie poked her head in the doorway.

"Hey Ryuzaki, can I talk to you for a second?" she asked.

"Of course Hilary," Ryuzaki said, "Martin, take over." He handed Shawn the paper megaphone.

"Why do you get to be in charge? I'm the responsible one," Gus said.

"But I'm the stealthy one," Shawn replied.

"That has nothing to do with it!"

"Alright action!" Shawn said as he spoke into it. Ryuzaki and Light stepped out of the room and into the hall where Natalie was standing.

"What's wrong Hilary?" Light asked.

"It's about Mr. Brown. He's upset. He thinks you hate him," Natalie said as he gestured to Ryuzaki. Ryuzaki clearly had no idea why Mr. Monk would hate him but he didn't really care what other people thought of him.

"Why?" Light asked. Light remembered all Mr. Monk wanted was a friend and even asked Ryuzaki to be his best friend. He didn't understand what was with the sudden change either.

"It's because he thinks everyone is getting annoyed with him about his problems. Like the door knobs...and the belt...and well everything. Listen I've worked with Mr. Brown for three years and I know that sometimes his obsessive compulsive disorder can get annoying but he is trying his best and I think all you need to do is just go with the flow," Natalie said. Ryuzaki thought about this for a moment. He had been getting annoyed with Mr. Monk's "problems" lately and he couldn't afford to have Mr. Monk in depression. Who knows when he might need him or when his disorder would come in handy especially when they were this close to solving the case. Like Mr. Monk, Ryuzaki did not want to go to square one again all because Mr. Monk was feeling hated. That could be fixed easily.

"Yes, I'll do that," Ryuzaki answered.

**OoOoOoOo**

"How about we create a situation where Higuchi is forced to show us how he kills," Ryuzaki offered. Everyone was now by the monitors once more. Ryuzaki's plan had been a success and Misa was able to get a confession from Higuchi that he was Kira. His little dilemma with Mr. Monk, however, had not been going so well. Ryuzaki thought he may have been getting annoyed easily because they were getting closer to the case and he was just getting anxious.

"97...98...99...100..." Mr. Monk counted the sugar cubes in the bag.

"Mr. Brown, are you listening?" Ryuzaki asked. Natalie quickly shot a glare at Ryuzaki. She had been trying to help Ryuzaki just "going with the flow" and leaving Mr. Monk alone. However, it seemed to be getting harder and harder.

"Yeah...I'm listening..." Mr. Monk answered. Monk was always listening.

"Mr. Brown..." Natalie whispered, trying to get him to stop, "pay attention. This is important."

"But counting helps me think," Mr. Monk said as he tried to concentrate.

"I know Mr. Brown but...I think you need to just take it down a little bit. Everyone is just getting antsy with the new information. Just chill out for a little while. Please?" Natalie pleaded. Mr. Monk, however, just continued to count the sugar cubes.

"...Thank you Light. I feel ninety nine percent confident now," Ryuzaki was saying. Mr. Monk looked up.

"One more and it would be an even hundred," Monk observed.

"Yes I know," Ryuzaki replied. Natalie wasn't sure if Ryuzaki was doing this on purpose or not.

"Maybe you could be a hundred percent certain...or even ninety eight..." Mr. Monk said. Natalie looked at Ryuzaki trying to tell him to just go with it. Amazing how they were both acting like children now.

"I feel ninety eight percent more confident now," Ryuzaki said, "We will create a situation where Higuchi will not be able to pass on his powers and have him demonstrate how he kills. We'll use Sakura TV to trick Higuchi."

"Oh no, not the death channel," Gus groaned.

"Oooo! Can we be on TV!" Shawn asked.

"...No...we will get a three hour block and announce that we will reveal Kira's identity at the end," Ryuzaki said.

"I see so we'll use Aiber!" Matsuda suggested.

"Sorry but no. It has to be someone that Higuchi thinks he can kill easily. Someone whose name is easy to attain. Higuchi won't give up if it's someone like that," Ryuzaki said.

"But who the heck is going to play the dangerous role?" Matsuda asked.

"I'll do it!" Shawn suggested, "I could say that I saw Higuchi's face in a vision. He'll have to believe me because I'm a psychic."

"...No..." Ryuzaki said, "I can't give you a dangerous role. If you're killed or anyone of you (he was referring to Natalie, Monk, Shawn, and Gus) I probably won't gain support from America ever again."

"You sure it's not just because you care about us Ryuzaki?" Shawn smirked clearly teasing him. He knew even if it was true, Ryuzaki would never admit it.

"So who else could it be?" Matsuda asked so Ryuzaki wouldn't have to answer Shawn's question. Everyone immediately turned and looked at him. "Why is everyone looking at me?"

"I vote Matsuda!" Shawn said.

"Me too!" Gus said.

"Yes," Mr. Monk said.

"Sorry Matsuda but I agree," Natalie said. Basically, everyone agreed to this but poor Matsuda had no idea how to react.

"Your tribe has spoken," Shawn said and he began to sing the Survivor theme song which was basically just him wailing and looking like an idiot.

"...The only issue is if Higuchi only needs a face to kill then Matsuda will die though that is unlikely based on the facts. Plus this plan is only if the criminals stop dying. We'll wait two or three days to confirm that. During that time, Matsuda, decide if you are willing to go through with this plan. If not, then we'll think of something else," Ryuzaki said.

"I don't need two or three days...let me do it," Matsuda said.

"Can we do it tonight?" Shawn asked.

"No," Ryuzaki answered. Did Shawn have too much candy today? Some people just have no tolerance for the stuff.

"Guys," Shawn said, "Let's do this!"


	22. Capturing Kira!

_So as you can see, the gaps between when I post each chapter are declining since I have had more free time and I am leaning towards another Mr. Monk fan fiction (I won't tell you who the special guest stars are just yet). Maybe it's because I've been inspired by Marcie's comment about Monk fan fiction in the season premiere. But for what ever reason, all I can say is keep checking for more updates because I am very far ahead in this story. So enjoy this chapter and review please! I love reading them and they inspire me more! Don't be afraid to criticize, sometimes I get ideas from you're criticism (The Dr. Kroger scene was all thanks to that!)_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Two: Capturing Kira**

"Go in the car! Go in the car!" Shawn exclaimed as he, Gus, Mr. Monk, Natalie, Ryuzaki, Light, and Misa watched Higuchi fall into their little trap on the monitors. When they saw that Higuchi's car was moving, Shawn and Gus began to jump up and down. Mr. Monk was relieved that things were going so well but he didn't want to say anything incase something bad happened. Natalie couldn't help but smirk as well.

"I want speaker one on Higuchi's car and speaker two on Sakura TV. Volume seventy for number one and thirty for number two," Ryuzaki instructed. He made sure to pick even numbers so Mr. Monk wouldn't say anything.

"Rem, what do you think?" Higuchi asked aloud. Shawn and Gus stopped doing their little victory dance and looked at one another. Mr. Monk tilted his head slightly signifying that something was out of place. Natalie gave a confused look as well along with Misa and Light. Ryuzaki, however, showed no expression on his face. He just continued to watch.

"Who's Rem? Is there a radio in there or something?" Light asked.

"Maybe Higuchi has an imaginary friend?" Shawn suggested.

"Does Higuchi really look like the type of person to have an imaginary friend?" Natalie asked.

"There's nothing of the sort in that car. Only what Wedy installed," Ryuzaki answered Light's question.

"You think his resume will be at Yoshida Productions?" Higuchi asked someone or himself. Misa was the only one present who knew that Higuchi was really talking to another Shinigami named Rem. She could see and hear everything Rem said however she showed no hint of it.

"He's talking to himself..." Light said.

"Maybe he has that split personality disorder...thing..." Shawn suggested.

"Martin what are the odds of us running into someone like that again?" Gus asked. It was highly unlikely that one would meet two people with a very rare condition unless they were a specialist or something.

"It could happen," Shawn retorted.

"I don't think so," Mr. Monk said. He continued to shift his neck slightly as the conversation between Higuchi and Rem continued to bother Monk.

"He's not just talking to himself," Light said, "Who's Rem? Who's he talking to?"

"If he is talking to someone right now," Ryuzaki said as he picked up a banana, "a Shinigami...perhaps..." Ryuzaki took a bite out of his banana. At the word "Shinigami" Gus immediately jumped up and down.

"I told you so! I told you Martin!" he exclaimed.

"Settle down Bud...it's just a theory..." Shawn said.

"He's right. Don't get your hopes up just yet," Ryuzaki replied. Gus stopped jumping up and down. Mr. Monk continued to stare at the screens. He tried to think of other possibilities that would explain who this Rem was but he couldn't come up with anything. Everyone watched Higuchi walk into Yoshida Productions and make his way toward Matsuda's file. Well, his fake file anyway. _"Now show me how you kill" _Ryuzaki thought to himself. The others waited in anticipation as Higuchi reached into his bag and took out a black notebook. Higuchi took out a pen and wrote something down in the black book. He then calmly closed the book and put it in his bag only to leave the office a few minutes later.

"What?" Shawn said in confusion, "He didn't even do anything. What kind of villain waits to leave the office before he kills someone?"

"Maybe he's afraid there might be cameras..." Mr. Monk offered even though he knew that wasn't the answer.

"Ryuzaki do we apprehend him?" Mogi asked from another line. The others hadn't even noticed his call.

"He hasn't revealed how he kills yet. He may be planning to do something in the car that our cameras can pick up. We'll catch him after that. Join Wedy in tailing him," Ryuzaki ordered.

"But he should want to kill Matsuda as soon as possible but he's so calm..." Light observed.

"Yes, if he needs the name he should have just taken the resume but he returned it to the drawer," Ryuzaki said.

"Maybe he didn't want people to know it was missing," Gus said.

"But then why not just take a piece of paper off the desk and write down the name?" Mr. Monk said.

"Damn it he's not dying!" Higuchi yelled in his car.

"What's going on?" Natalie asked.

"He already did the killing ritual? He did it while he was walking to the car? Is writing the name down the method of killing?" Ryuzaki asked.

"So we could write down a person's name on a piece of paper and kill them?" Shawn asked as he raised an eyebrow, "Hey Bud can I borrow a piece of paper?"

"No! That's crazy and it doesn't make any sense," Gus said.

"What should we do Ryuzaki? Keep watching him and see what he does," Light asked.

"Matsuda is still alive..." Ryuzaki trailed off. He wasn't sure what exactly was going on. No one knew. Ryuzaki was afraid of capturing Higuchi now. For all he knew, the same thing that happened with Misa and Light could happen now. He wanted to know how the killings were being carried out. Waiting was the way to go if he wanted to know how Higuchi killed.

"Rem...I make the trade," Higuchi said.

"Trade? What trade?" Natalie asked.

"Are we trading baseball cards?" Shawn asked even though now was definitely not the time to joke around.

"What is this trade he keeps mentioning? Is Kira's power really from the Heavens?" Light said.

"I'd rather not think that," Ryuzaki replied.

"Then who's Rem, Ryuzaki?" Gus persisted.

"A Shinigami?" Ryuzaki said. Gus began to jump up and down again.

"Yes! Yes! Yes!" he said.

"Anyway let's keep watching and see what happens," Ryuzaki said. Natalie looked at the screen and noticed that Higuchi now resembled the Devil and it scared her a bit. Everyone watched as Higuchi began to speed. This soon caused him to get pulled over by a cop.

"Let me see your license," the police officer said. Higuchi reached into his bag to look for his license.

"Where did I put my license?" he said, smirking menacingly. All of a sudden, Higuchi just drove away from the cop.

"Why would he just drive away as he was getting his license?" Natalie asked. She had been pulled over by cops many times before while she drove Mr. Monk around. Sometimes she thought about just driving away too as she looked for her license but she knew that would freak Mr. Monk out. Not to mention it was against the law. She guessed Higuchi was thinking the same thing only this time he actually did drive away.

"Ryuzaki, the police bike crashed into a truck. It's a terrible accident," Mogi said through the phone.

"This is bad..." Ryuzaki said. Shawn and Mr. Monk were thinking the same thing as Ryuzaki. Higuchi obviously didn't know the cops name but somehow the cop was killed. Maybe he could kill like the second Kira. This however didn't explain why Matsuda was still alive. What exactly was going on?

"Everyone! I've determined that it is too dangerous to allow further action by Higuchi! We haven't verified the method of killing yet but we will assume that he has evidence on him and will switch to capture mode! But like the Second Kira, assume that Higuchi can now kill with just a person's face!" Ryuzaki instructed, "Watari get me the director of the NPA." Shawn began to jump up excitedly. He knew what this meant: karaoke night was just around the corner! Ryuzaki stood up on his chair.

"Well then, shall we go too?" Ryuzaki asked his comrades.

"Let's go!" Natalie said. Shawn and Gus were about to run out the door until they noticed Misa being chained to a chair by Ryuzaki.

"Hey? What's this?" Misa asked.

"If we don't come someone should free you within twenty four hours," Ryuzaki said. That boosted up so much confidence in everyone (and yes I am being sarcastic). Everyone was nearly running down the halls following Ryuzaki.

"Where are we going?" Mr. Monk asked.

"To the rooftop where the helicopters are," Ryuzaki answered. Uh-oh. Mr. Monk had many fears. One of his biggest fears was heights. This was definitely going to be a problem.

The group reached the rooftop to find Watari already in the helicopter. Ryuzaki took his seat in the pilot's chair while Light went behind him so Mr. Monk was able to sit in the "passenger's seat". Mr. Monk, however, hesitated to get in. Meanwhile, Shawn, Gus, and Natalie were all ready in the back with headsets on.

"Mr. Brown, get in," Ryuzaki said.

"Here's the thing...I have a fear of heights..." Mr. Monk answered.

"I know get in anyway," Ryuzaki replied.

"But---" before Mr. Monk had time to object, Shawn, Gus, and Natalie pulled him in.

"Put these on Mr. Brown," Ryuzaki said as he handed him a head set.

"I'd rather not," was Mr. Monk's reply.

"Dude if you don't you'll go deaf or something..." Shawn said.

"I don't mind." Natalie, however, took the headset from Ryuzaki and placed them on Monk's head. She then took her place once more. At this point, Shawn and Gus noticed Watari was right next to them with a gun in his hand.

"Watari!" Shawn exclaimed. No one has ever figured out exactly why Shawn always yelled Watari's name whenever he saw him. The best guess is he just liked to say his name.

"You don't seem like the type to be carrying a gun Watari," Natalie said. The helicopter began to rise from the building.

"Oh-no. We're going up in the air..." Mr. Monk said.

"Just don't look down," Ryuzaki said.

"Everyone always says that but it never works..." Mr. Monk replied.

"Move over Light!" Shawn exclaimed.

"I'm chained to Ryuzaki how am I supposed to move over?" Light said.

"Then Hilary, you move over," Shawn said.

"No," she replied.

"Bud?"

"I barely have enough room as it is," Gus said as he tried to dodge Watari's gun.

"Ryuzaki, there's no room back here," Shawn said.

"Suck it up," Ryuzaki replied. Mr. Monk was grateful that he was sitting in the co-pilot seat. He was claustrophobic as well and he probably would have been suffering from an anxiety attack had he been in that situation.

"I didn't know you could also operate a helicopter Ryuzaki," Light said.

"You don't need a license for this. You can pretty much figure it out with intuition. You could do it Light," Ryuzaki replied.

"Can I fly?" Shawn asked.

"NO!" Everyone yelled.

"Why not?" Shawn asked.

"You'll kill us all before we even catch Higuchi," Mr. Monk replied. He was starting to feel a little dizzy at the moment. Everyone seemed to take a note of this.

"Dude, don't barf on the controls," Shawn said.

"Martin! Leave Mr. Brown alone," Natalie exclaimed, "Mr. Brown are you okay?"

"Just get me out of here!" Mr. Monk said.

"We can't land the helicopter just anywhere..." Light said.

"We have to capture Kira. Just hold on for a little bit longer," Natalie said. Yes, this was one interesting helicopter ride.

"Damn! He's escaped Sakura TV," Light said.

"No choice, we'll join the pursuit. Watari are you ready?" Ryuzaki asked. Watari opened the side door of the helicopter and readied his gun.

"Yes," he answered.

"What are you doing? Close the door!" Mr. Monk said.

"We can't do that Mr. Brown," Ryuzaki said.

"No, he's right close the door!" Gus exclaimed, "Stop pushing me Martin, I'm going to fall out of the helicopter!"

"Why would I push you out of the helicopter? It's Light," Shawn said.

"Is not!" Light replied.

"Yes it is," Shawn said.

"Everyone be quiet! Ryuzaki can't concentrate!" Natalie yelled. It was a miracle that Ryuzaki hadn't crashed the helicopter yet. And Natalie thought it was bad when just dealing with Mr. Monk. She couldn't imagine what kind of headache Ryuzaki was experiencing. It was like having five kids in a car and driving to another state or in the country for the weekend. That's one of the reasons why she only had one daughter. She also guessed that was why Ryuzaki chose to remain single.

"Can you handle one of these Light?" Ryuzaki asked as he handed him a gun.

"No those aren't allowed in Japan," Light answered.

"I bet your father said the same thing," Ryuzaki said. He didn't bother to ask the others if they wanted the gun mainly because he didn't want Shawn to have one. Ryuzaki lowered the helicopter and everyone was able to notice police cars chasing Higuchi's car.

"What's this? I told the police to stay of it," Watari said.

"The person behind this must be Aizawa," Light said.

"Yes, you're right," Ryuzaki replied. The police cars were able to make a barricade to cut Higuchi off. Higuchi, however, simply turned the car around and drove past the helicopter. Watari took a shot at Higuchi's car, blowing out his tires. When the car came to a stop, Higuchi's face could be seen through a broken car window. They saw Higuchi pull out a gun and point it to his head.

"Stay back! Everyone stay back!" Higuchi said.

"This is bad," Light said.

"Aren't you supposed to have a hostage when you say 'stay back' instead of shooting yourself?" Shawn asked.

"So stupid," Ryuzaki said. As Higuchi was about to shoot himself, Watari shot again, this time knocking the gun out of Higuchi's hand.

"Ho...ly crap, did you just see that!?" Shawn said.

"Yes we all saw it," Natalie said.

"Nice shootin' tex," Shawn said to Watari. Ryuzaki finally landed the helicopter. "_Land! Sweet land!" _was all Mr. Monk could think about. He then motioned to Natalie for a wipe. Natalie handed him one and he began to wipe his hands. She guessed he felt the air was unsanitary higher up or he was just doing it to distract himself from the dizziness. Shawn and Gus began to do a small victory dance in the helicopter.

"It's over," Light said.

"Yes...yes it is," Ryuzaki replied.

Light's father stepped out of his vehicle wearing a mask to cover his face. A group of police officers with masks were following close behind as they approached Higuchi's car. Higuchi stepped out of the car and put his hands in the air. Yagami ordered Higuchi to turn around as his mouth and eyes were covered. An officer then placed a head set on Higuchi. At this point, Mr. Monk and Light had switched seats and Mr. Monk was now in the back with everyone else. The tape around Higuchi's mouth was then removed so he could answer whatever Ryuzaki wanted to know.

"Higuchi, how have you been killing? If you don't talk, I'll do whatever it takes to make you," Ryuzaki said as he poured some coffee from a thermos into a cup.

"...Where did you get that from?" Shawn asked, pointing to the thermos and tea cup. Ryuzaki stared at the thermos and tea cup. Don't we just love it when objects seem to appear out of nowhere? Ryuzaki was about to answer Shawn's question but Higuchi mumbled something.

"The notebook," Higuchi said.

"Notebook?" Ryuzaki asked.

"You probably won't believe it but there's a notebook that kills whoever's name you write in it if you know what they look like," Higuchi replied, "It's in my bag in the car."

"I believe you!" Gus said. Shawn immediately thought of Note Blue in Aoyama. How could he forget it? That was the day he spent all of Gus' money to buy the huge bag of candy for Ryuzaki only to lose some money himself in a bet with Natalie.

"Yagami, please check to see if such a thing is in the car," Ryuzaki said. The Chief went inside of the car and pulled out a bag. Sure enough inside the bag was a notebook.

"Ryuzaki I found a notebook but I don't see anything odd about it...there are names in here but...AHHHHH!!!!!!" the Chief screamed. It was almost like the time Shawn and Gus had gotten scared out of their wits and ran out of the hotel after the second Kira killed a cop. Brings back memories.

"What is it Yagami?" Ryuzaki asked.

"M...Monster..." he answered.

"Monster? Where? I don't see anything?" Gus said.

"Neither do I," Natalie replied. Mogi soon walked over to the chief and touched the notebook only to be screaming just like Yagami.

"Looks like only those who touch the notebook can see it," Yagami said.

"Please bring the notebook to the helicopter," Ryuzaki said.

"Yeah I want to see the Shinigami!" Gus said.

"I have to see it to believe it," Mr. Monk said. He didn't like where this was going at all. If there was a complicated explanation of the killings that involved Shinigami then that meant that the case wasn't over just yet. Mogi picked up the notebook and brought it over to the helicopter. He handed it to Ryuzaki who picked it up delicately. Ryuzaki immediately saw Rem standing by Higuchi's car. Mr. Monk reached over behind Ryuzaki's seat and tapped the notebook with one finger. He then motioned for Natalie to give him a wipe. Only after wiping his hand did Mr. Monk also notice Rem.

"...Good God what is that thing?" Mr. Monk said. Looking at the Shinigami was looking at something that was completely out of order. Natalie tapped the notebook as well. Rem looked like a monster from a horror movie that Julie watched saying "I won't get scared" but came running into Natalie's room in the middle of the night. Shawn and Gus fought each other to reach over Ryuzaki's seat.

"I want to touch it!" Shawn said.

"I'm the one who knew it was a Shinigami!" Gus argued as the two continued to fight. They finally both tapped the notebook and looked eagerly towards Higuchi's car.

"Oh my God," Gus said.

"Look Bud, it's a dinosaur!" Shawn said.

"That is one weird dinosaur," Gus said sarcastically. Unlike everyone else, who were "ooing" and "ahing" at the sight of Rem, Ryuzaki immediately began to think. _"Show our notebooks in Aoyama...Light and Misa met in Aoyama...second Kira...love at first sight...at least two notebooks exist...this isn't over yet..." _Ryuzaki thought. He was in such a trance that he didn't even notice Light take the notebook from his hands. It was only after Light screamed that Ryuzaki noticed that his hands were no longer holding the notebook.

"Light are you okay?" Shawn asked.

"Anyone would be surprised by a monster like that," Ryuzaki said.

"Not me," Gus said proudly.

"Well, you're just so special Bud," Shawn said.

"Writing someone's name in this kills them? Can you believe that?" Light said.

"Yes, I can," Mr. Monk said. So could Natalie, Gus, and Shawn. After solving a case that required interrogating vampires, anything was possible.

"It is hard to believe but..." Ryuzaki said. After all, there was a Shinigami right in front of their faces.

"Ryuzaki, I just have one thing to say to you," Gus said, "I told you so! I told you so! I told you so!"

"Shut up Bud," Natalie said. Ryuzaki took no notice in this insult however. He was too busy thinking while at the same time watching Light. Mr. Monk did the same though it was a little hard to think since he was shoved in the back of a helicopter after all. Shawn didn't take anytime in watching Light. If Light was Kira at some point he wouldn't be stupid enough to try and pull a fast one now especially with Watari holding a gun just a few feet away from him.

"I'm impressed you're acting so calmly when there's a monster right in front of your eyes Light," Ryuzaki said.

"But we're safe inside this helicopter...right?" Gus asked nervously.

"We should be," Natalie said with a hint of nervousness in her voice.

"Dude, do you think we should take the Shinigami trick or treating with us? It would make one awesome costume," Shawn said.

"No one will be able to see it," Light pointed out. He had to listen to the conversation because he had to pretend that he wasn't doing anything, just checking the names in the notebook with the people that died when in reality he was writing down Higuchi's name on a piece of paper from the Death Note hidden in his watch. As soon as the notebook had touched his fingertips, Light remembered _everything _including being Kira. It was a magnificent plan and now he had gained everyone's trust. All he had to do now was dispose of L. He knew Mr. Monk would not be able to function once someone close to him died considering his problems. Natalie and Mr. Monk would most likely return home. Shawn and Gus were way too stupid to figure out this one on their own. They liked to goof off and play around too much. There was no point in killing them until they eventually left the case. Besides, it would look too suspicious if they all died except for him. Right now, L's death was good enough for him.

"Ryuzaki, what do you think scientific analysis of this notebook will reveal?" Light asked.

"That's not like you Light. That thing is way beyond science," Ryuzaki replied.

"Good point," Light said. Within seconds, Higuchi fell to the floor. Shawn and Gus immediately began to scream...again.

"What's happening!" Light exclaimed.

"Ryuzaki, Higuchi's dead," Yagami said. Shawn and Gus finally stopped screaming.

"Let's head back to the investigation headquarters..." Ryuzaki said. Mr. Monk took off his headset and got out of the helicopter.

"Where are you going Mr. Brown?" Ryuzaki asked.

"I'm taking a car, there's no way I'm flying again," Mr. Monk said. Natalie got out of the helicopter as well and began to follow her boss.

"Yes that's probably the best thing," Ryuzaki agreed. As Mr. Monk and Natalie walked towards the police, Natalie took out a piece of paper and pen. She knew what Mr. Monk was going to say any moment.

"What number Mr. Monk?" she asked him. Mr. Monk stopped for a moment, thinking.

"Put Shinigami right before vampires," Mr. Monk replied.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Ryuzaki was once again sitting in front of a computer, stacking tiny packets of cream for his coffee. Mr. Monk was standing beside him helping him stack the packets. It was the only thing Mr. Monk could do to keep his mind off the Shinigami. He refused to look at the Shinigami. It was just so...he couldn't find a word to describe it. Shawn, Gus, and Natalie however were interested in talking with Rem.

"So are you a dinosaur?" Shawn asked.

"Are we still on the dinosaur thing?" Gus asked.

"Hello, is there an echo in here? Yes we are still on the dinosaur thing," Shawn replied.

"I'm not a dinosaur. I'm a Shinigami and my name is Rem," Rem said. She didn't understand that Shawn was just joking around. Seriously, what kind of idiot would think Rem was a dinosaur?

"Now I got a question, Rem," Gus said, "Are there such things as other paranormal beings?"

"Bud, what kind of stupid question is that? Of course there are spirits. I am a psychic, hello?" Shawn said. Rem looked down at him for a minute.

"You're not a psychic," she said. Rem then looked over to Mr. Monk. She wondered what was going on with that guy. When she had first met him in the car just a few hours ago, he avoided her gaze. She also noticed that he did some unusual things like rearrange almost everything in the car. The name that she read just above his head was Adrian Monk. The woman that sat in the back next to her and was now talking with her was Natalie Teeger. She seemed nice and mentioned her daughter Julie to Rem in the car. Then there was Shawn Spencer and Burton Guster who were also talking to her. They didn't seem too bright.

"No offense to you Rem but I say we burn the Death Note thing..." Shawn was saying, "I'm getting bad vibes about this." He simply didn't want to give up with Rem about his psychic abilities.

"We can't do that Martin, if we do all the people that touched the notebook will die including us," Gus said.

"Dude, it does not say that," Shawn said.

"Yes it does," Gus argued. Gus took the Death Note from Aizawa and showed it to him.

"Oh yeah, it totally says that," Shawn said. Gus gave an "I told you so" look and handed the Death Note back to Aizawa.

"If the person using the note fails to consecutively write the names of people to be killed within thirteen days of each other, then the user will die," Aizawa read. Mr. Monk turned his neck slightly as Aizawa read that rule. Thirteen, what an uneven number.

"Why thirteen? Why not fourteen? Then it would be an even two weeks. Or even one week. There has to be some sort of reason for that specific time frame," Mr. Monk said. It was a lot like the Six Way Killer Case. Someone was murdered in six different ways and the killer said he would take another victim within thirty six hours. While the FBI was desperately trying to find the killer, Mr. Monk figured out that it had to with another murder committed that no one was paying attention to. It was all because of something the first victim ate that would be completely digested within thirty six hours and then all the evidence would be gone. A number like thirteen seemed like the thirty six hour dead line to Mr. Monk.

"I think it's just because of your OCD Mr. Brown," Ryuzaki said when in reality he was considering the possibilities of a way Light could get around this rule.

"You're probably right..." Mr. Monk said, "Rem, what's an unlucky number?" This question completely puzzled Rem. Why the hell was he asking her something like that? Shawn and Gus had no idea what he was thinking either.

"I don't know what you're customs are. Shinigami aren't superstitious," Rem answered. Mr. Monk figured that would be the answer. It was always "I don't know" with Rem. Almost like she didn't want to tell anyone anything but he could understand that since Shinigami were probably supposed to be secret like the vampires at Cross Academy.

"Shinigami," Ryuzaki said.

"It's REM!" Natalie snapped, "Be respectful."

"Rem...," Ryuzaki said, "There are more notebooks in the human world, aren't there?"

"Woah when did we decide this?" Shawn asked. Shawn agreed with Ryuzaki though. Two Kiras, two notebooks. It made perfect sense.

"Who knows? There might be, the only notebook I'm required to look over is this one," Rem said.

"If there were other notebooks, would they have the same rules?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Yeah, they're the same," Rem answered.

"Ryuzaki the suspicion of Light and Misa has been cleared. The surveillance of them should end," Yagami said.

"But we have so much fun with them here," Shawn said. He didn't want Misa or Light to leave. There was still a reasonable doubt against them despite what evidence said.

"I understand, sorry for all the trouble," Ryuzaki said. He was about to pick up a strawberry that was set beside his coffee cup.

"There are only forty one seeds on that strawberry," Mr. Monk said. Ryuzaki picked up the strawberry and handed it to Mogi.

"Here, you can take this back," he said. Mogi took the strawberry and shoved it in his pocket for now.

"Ryuzaki, the hand cuffs will be removed but is it okay if I stay here to investigate?" Light asked.

"Yes," Ryuzaki replied. Ryuzaki also had some rock candy next to his cup but he didn't touch it. Natalie guessed he must have been in deep thought. Mr. Monk and Ryuzaki stacked the little packets to create a pyramid. Monk couldn't wait to see what he and Ryuzaki could do with LEGOS. Mr. Monk was the king of LEGOS. He had built a countless amount of buildings with Julie and Benji. Ryuzaki had yet to see Mr. Monk's famous pancakes as well. What made them amazing was that they were perfectly rounded because Mr. Monk measured them using a protractor.

"Rem, the line 'you don't have the eyes' was in the video the second Kira sent to the TV station. These eyes are eyes that allow you to see a person's name when you see their face correct?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Seriously how are you coming up with this?" Shawn asked.

"He's thinking like you should be," Gus told him.

"What is it Rem? You can't tell humans about it?" Ryuzaki asked since Rem didn't answer.

"It has to be Ryuzaki. It doesn't make sense any other way," Light said.

"It's something I should reveal only to the user of the notebook but since you've figured it out, I won't deny anything. That's exactly what they are," Rem said.

"Then what's this 'trade'?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Now that's something I can only tell the human who uses the notebook," Rem said. Ryuzaki stopped and thought for a moment.

"What about a human using the notebook and then losing their memory of doing so?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Who knows? That doesn't happen to a Shinigami and I'm not human so I don't know how it affects you," Rem said. Mr. Monk was wondering if they should just have someone use the notebook so Rem would be forced to tell that person everything. Then they wouldn't have a problem. If that stupid rule about the thirteen days didn't exist he was sure that would have been Ryuzaki's plan. Mr. Monk looked over to Light. Something just wasn't right. He didn't know what it was but Light seemed different somehow. Natalie, Shawn, Gus, and Ryuzaki had the same feeling. For whatever reason, the suspicion of Light being Kira began to rise in the minds of all three detectives and their loyal assistants.


	23. Operation Halloween

_Well it's Friday once more and we all know what that means: new Monk and Psych! I might miss the ending of Psych though due to Harry Potter oh well. Anyway, so now you will finally know what Operation Halloween is! Woopie! I must warn you though: this is probably the corniest chapter I have ever written so you have been warned people! And that's it. Reviews are appreciated and enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Three: Operation Halloween**

"This is Halloween! This is Halloween!" Shawn sang holding a bag as he and Gus came walking into Mr. Monk's room. Ryuzaki, Shawn, and Gus were finally going to see Mr. Monk's perfectly round pancakes for breakfast. Mr. Monk would have let everyone come but it would have taken too long to make all those pancakes. It already took an hour just to make the ones Mr. Monk was currently preparing. Shawn and Gus sat down at the table next to Ryuzaki and Natalie. Shawn placed the bag next to him.

"What are you singing?" Gus asked.

"Dude, Tim Burton. Nightmare Before Christmas," Shawn said.

"The one where Johnny Depp is a skeleton?" Gus asked.

"Johnny Depp isn't in that movie," Shawn said.

"But he's in all Tim Burton's movies."

"He's not in that one. Danny Elfman is the skeleton when he sings and ...damn what was that other guy's name?"

"Chris Sarandon," Ryuzaki answered. Shawn and Gus looked at Ryuzaki.

"How did you know that?" Gus asked.

"...I once used his name as an alias and... I've seen the movie," Ryuzaki answered.

"Ryuzaki watches Tim Burton movies? Since when?" Shawn asked.

"I don't live in a cave if that's what you've been wondering Martin," Ryuzaki said.

"I haven't seen that movie..." Mr. Monk said.

"You don't live in a cave Mr. Brown," Natalie said reassuringly though sometimes it seemed that way. Mr. Monk didn't even know how to use a cell phone. However she didn't want to upset him like those jerks from the FBI during the Six Way Killer Case. Mr. Monk didn't need a computer or a cell phone or anything advanced to solve a murder. His machine was his head. Mr. Monk took the perfectly round pancakes out of the frying pan and placed them on everyone's plate. Ryuzaki immediately poured syrup all over them. Mr. Monk then sat down himself though away from Ryuzaki's pancakes with syrup. He didn't really like syrup; it was too messy and sticky.

"Let's get back to working on the case," Ryuzaki said, "We need to continue checking the names of the people written in the notebook with the people that died on record."

"Wait we're going to be working on the case tonight?" Shawn asked.

"Why wouldn't we?" Ryuzaki asked.

"But...tonight's Halloween. How are we supposed to go trick or treating?" Shawn said.

"I'm never going trick or treating again," Mr. Monk said. One Halloween, Mr. Monk's brother, Ambrose, almost died from a poisoned candy bar. Lucky for him, he ate a candy bar from the previous year instead. It was still traumatizing and caused a whole bunch of kids to have their candy stolen by a guy dressed up as Frankenstein's monster. It also caused Mr. Monk to embarrass himself once more as he dressed up as a safety patrol officer.

"You can't go trick or treating," Ryuzaki said.

"What! Why not? We got everyone's costumes and everything," Shawn said as he got up and took some costumes out of the bag, "We were going for a Star Wars theme. Bud is going as...that guy with the purple light saber..."

"Mace Windu," Gus answered as he rose from his seat as well. He was clearly a Star Wars fan. Probably one of those obsessed fans that waited two days in advanced in a tent to get tickets to every Star Wars movie. Of course Shawn was one of those fans that let Gus wait in line and then took one of the tickets from him so he wouldn't have to stay in a tent all night.

"Yeah whatever, and I'm going to be," Shawn said as he pulled out a mask, "Jar Jar Binks." Mr. Monk rolled his eyes. Ryuzaki and Natalie exchanged glances. They were not being serious...were they?

"You've got to be kidding," Natalie said.

"No, we are not kidding. We got Light and Ryuzaki costumes too even though Light probably won't dress up anymore," Shawn said.

"I'm not going trick or treating," Ryuzaki said.

"It's dangerous for Ryuzaki to go out. You two know that," Natalie said.

"Don't worry about that. We got it all figured out," Shawn said. He reached into a box and took out a Darth Vader mask.

"Look see? It even has a voice changer," Shawn continued as he pushed a button. The mask immediately said "the force is with you". Ryuzaki looked at the mask with a blank expression. Didn't he just say he was not going trick or treating? Seriously what were they? Ten?

"It comes with five of it's own phrases. Would you believe I only paid twenty dollars for this? No one will know who you are and the best part is you get a red light saber. Can you say light saber fight to the death?" Please, like Ryuzaki would need a light saber. He could probably take Shawn and Gus with his feet only.

"Twenty dollars...when did you get these?" Natalie asked.

"During our last break. We put a lot of thought into it. Light is going as Luke Skywalker," Shawn answered, "We were going for a father-son chained up together to solve their differences kind of thing...which means Light and L can wear the handcuffs again... Like Jerry Springer or Dr. Phil...maybe even Oprah."

"You two are out of your minds," Natalie said, "...what costume did you get for me?" Shawn and Gus smirked as they took out another costume.

"No Star Wars costume group would be complete without Princess Lea," Gus said.

"Hey who am I going to be?" Mr. Monk asked. A group of friends having a theme for their Halloween costumes was something Mr. Monk never got to experience. He didn't really like dressing up but Mr. Monk was willing to dress up as some crazy character from Star Wars just to fit in.

"For you Mr. Brown...uhh...here's the thing. We didn't know what costume to get you exactly because none of them fit your criteria so we thought you could just wear that gas mask of yours and go as an alien from some part in the Star Wars galaxy..." Shawn said.

"I hate to disappoint you all but I said you couldn't go trick or treating for a reason," Ryuzaki said, "In Japan, they do not celebrate Halloween the way Americans do. Going from door to door to get candy doesn't exist here."

"What are you talking about? Everyone celebrates Halloween," Shawn said.

"Actually, Ryuzaki is right. I remember reading about it online. The closest thing they have to Halloween is the Obon Festival that deals with people's ancestors sort of like the Day of Dead in Mexico," Gus said.

"Why didn't you tell me this before I paid for the costumes?" Shawn asked.

"I didn't remember until just now and I paid for those costumes!" Gus argued.

"Dude this is like...the worst day ever. We have never missed a Halloween. Ever."

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Shawn and Gus sat watching television, clearly disappointed. Well mostly Shawn. They were watching American Duo. It was a miracle that they were able to find it. However, it was a re-run. On the last break, the two were actually on American Duo. It was basically "just another knock-off of the other knock-off of the original knock-off of that other show" according to Shawn. However because one of the judges was being threatened, Shawn and Gus had to go undercover as contestants and figure out who was behind it. Natalie was sitting on the couch next to Mr. Monk. She was just as bored as the others or at least she was acting like it. She pulled out of her purse a Mr. Monk bobble head that Marcie, a once deranged Monk fan, sent them.

"I thought you threw that out," Mr. Monk said.

"I think it's cute," Natalie said.

"Please throw that out," Mr. Monk begged.

"Hey, how come you get a bobble head of yourself?" Shawn asked, "Let me see that." He took the bobble head out of Natalie's hand and looked at it.

"Hey Ryuzaki maybe we should get you one of these. Maybe as a birthday present," Shawn said.

"Give me that," Natalie said as she snatched the bobble head back, "it's mine."

"Actually it's Marcie's and it should be thrown out," Mr. Monk said.

"Oh Mr. Monk, you're the best detective ever. You're just so amazing. Clue hug! Clue hug!" Natalie said in a high pitch voice to imitate Marcie.

"Stop that. It's not funny," Mr. Monk said defensively. Shawn and Gus were laughing their heads off at Natalie's impression of Marcie despite the fact they had no idea who she was. All of a sudden, Natalie's cell phone began to ring.

"Hello," she said into the telephone. The other line was too muffled to hear exactly what the person was saying. Natalie responded to whatever the person was saying with "yes", "okay," and "I'll talk to you later". She then hung up the phone and explained that her daughter had called. However, Natalie did not put her phone away. Instead, she began to text someone. Only a few moments after the text was sent did Shawn's phone begin to vibrate. Shawn picked up the phone, read the text message and put it away.

"Bud, I think it's time that we face the music and put our Halloween costumes away," Shawn said. Gus nodded in agreement and the two exited the room.

**Psych **

"Shawn, what are we doing?" Gus asked as the two were pressing their bodies close to the wall.

"We're being stealthy, Gus," Shawn replied.

"By sticking to a wall?"

"Must you question all my methods?" Shawn asked.

"Why do we have to be stealthy anyway, we're just going to see Watari," Gus said.

"Must you crush all my fun? It's bad enough we aren't going trick or treating," Shawn said, "...someone's coming." Instead of acting casually as if nothing was wrong or perhaps hiding in a room or behind an object, the two just clung to the wall even tighter. Perhaps they thought that by sticking to the wall they were magically invisible.

"What are you doing?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Nothing," Shawn replied, still sticking to the wall.

"Why are you sticking to the wall?" Ryuzaki asked.

"We're...being stealthy..." Gus said.

"What are you really doing?" Ryuzaki asked. At this point, Shawn and Gus came away from the wall.

"Dude I told you we're going to put our costumes away," Shawn said.

"You left the bag in the room," Ryuzaki replied. Shawn turned to Gus.

"Dude, you were supposed to take the bag. I mean...Gus I can't believe that you forgot something so important," Shawn said.

"Me? I thought you had it!"

"But you paid for the stuff."

"You forgot the bag because you were lying," Ryuzaki said. Did those two think he was that stupid? He was a detective for crying out loud. Anyone would have noticed that they decided to leave the room only after Natalie text Shawn and then they forgot their reason for leaving the room. Something was clearly going on but Ryuzaki did not know what it was. Not yet at least. He wasn't sure if he would bother to try and figure it out. The Kira Case was getting very chaotic at this point.

"Seriously, what's going on?" Ryuzaki asked. Shawn gasped.

"I can't believe you would suspect us of something. That is just so...low. Can you believe this Gus? Because I can't. I can't believe that you don't trust us." Shawn tried his best to convince Ryuzaki that they were not planning on anything. Unfortunately for him, Ryuzaki had spent too much time with Shawn to know that Shawn was bluffing. And Shawn knew this. "Okay, the truth is me and Gus were a little hungry but we didn't want you coming with us because, no offense, you eat _all_ the good stuff. Seriously you need to go on a healthier diet. It's just not good for you Ryuzaki." Of course, Shawn was lying again and Ryuzaki knew this. However, he knew that if he pursued the topic any more he definitely would not figure out what they were up to. Ryuzaki simply nodded and walked back to Mr. Monk's room.

"Shawn," Ryuzaki said from behind, "Could you get me coffee and a doughnut?"

"Sure thing pal," Shawn said, thinking he was off the hook. Shawn and Gus began to walk away and towards the elevator.

"I think he's onto us," Gus said.

"Nah, he'll never figure it out in time."

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

"How can you be so stupid!" Natalie said to Shawn. They were out of range for Ryuzaki's sharp ears to hear what they were talking about.

"Me? You're the one that almost blew our cover with the text message," Shawn accused.

"How could you forget the bag?" Mr. Monk asked.

"Look everything's fine. We got this under control," Shawn said.

"The prophecy has been fulfilled," Gus said.

"Yeah...wait what?" Shawn asked.

"I figured I'd talk in code. You know, in case someone is listening. Like Light or Rem," Gus said.

"Good point," Shawn said, "But codes are also supposed to make sense."

"We still have one problem: Light. He's always hanging around here. What if he finds out?" Mr. Monk pointed out.

"Well...we'll just...tell Ryuzaki that we need to talk to him in private," Shawn said trying to think of a plan.

"But what if Light eavesdrops. He'll probably figure it out anyway," Gus said, "We're just going to have to tell Light."

"No, no, and no," Shawn said, "That is way too dangerous Gus what are you thinking?"

"What? You got a better idea Shawn?" Gus said.

"I'm working on it."

"Well when are you going to finish it?" Natalie asked, "It's not like you have all the time in the world."

"I'll think of something in time, don't worry," Shawn said reassuringly.

"You better," Natalie said.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"Mr. Brown, did you see my car keys?" Natalie asked as they were now downstairs where the monitors were located. She often lost her car keys since she didn't have her car with her. However it was also because Natalie often purposely lost her keys so Mr. Monk could find them. She considered it practice for him since he was unable to "do the thing with his hands" very often. Natalie usually did this when they were in Mr. Monk or Natalie's room. Mr. Monk already knew that she purposely hid her keys but he wasn't sure why she was doing it now. Mr. Monk rose from his seat and began to pace around the room, placing his hands in front of him.

"Don't worry Hilary, we'll find them," Matsuda said as he was about to help Mr. Monk look for the missing keys. Ryuzaki, however, stopped him. Ryuzaki had never really seen Mr. Monk pace around the room and place his hands in front of him before. Prior to the investigation which was almost a year ago (had it been that long already) Ryuzaki had heard of Mr. Monk using his hands almost like a director to solve cases and put things back to the way they were. Although he had seen Mr. Monk use this technique on rare occasions before it was mostly just to examine evidence. Ryuzaki was curious and wanted to see him "solve the case" first hand. Ryuzaki watched with interest as Mr. Monk continued to pace around the room, going through Natalie's footsteps, to find her keys within minutes in Shawn and Gus' bag full of costumes. Now Ryuzaki understood why a crime scene was so important to Mr. Monk when it came to solving his cases.

"Impressive Mr. Brown," Ryuzaki commented.

"It's a gift...and a curse," Mr. Monk replied. Ryuzaki smirked a little.

"Perhaps it is," Ryuzaki agreed. Sure Ryuzaki was known as, not one but, three world famous detectives. He also did get a lot of funding for his cases meaning that he was basically rich. Ryuzaki also had a great deal of influence throughout the world. As much as his talent was a gift, however, it was also a curse. The only companion he had prior to the case was Watari. Other than that, he was mostly alone. Plus, he couldn't trust people very well either. This was clearly the same for Mr. Monk. Sure he was a brilliant detective but he also saw solving these mysteries as a curse until he was able to solve his wife's murder, something Ryuzaki knew he couldn't help with. However if Ryuzaki ever came across a criminal with six fingers he would definitely contact Mr. Monk immediately. In a way, though not as severe, Shawn had a gift and a curse as well. Shawn was forced to go around pretending he was a psychic and it was all because he solved many cases just by watching the television. Not to mention, if it was ever discovered that Shawn was a fraud, he would be in serious trouble. Which was why Ryuzaki wasn't planning on turning Shawn into the police. Sure Ryuzaki was seen as the symbol of justice but Shawn was a skillful detective despite how stupid he acted most of the time.

"So where exactly do you reside when no one is using your notebook Rem?" Ryuzaki finally said, still pondering his previous thoughts.

"In the Shinigami Realm," Rem answered.

"Who cares," Shawn said, clearly still disappointed.

"You know Martin; if you want you could put on your costumes and walk up to Matsuda's room. As well as Mr. Brown's, Hilary's, mine, and anyone else staying here for that matter," Ryuzaki offered.

"Yeah but where are we going to get the candy?" Shawn asked.

"There's plenty, don't worry," Ryuzaki answered as though it was a dumb question which it really was.

"Sweet! Bud, it's costume time!" Shawn said. The two quickly got up, took their bag of costumes, and ran up the stairs.

**OoOoOoOoOoOo**

"Trick or treat!" Shawn and Gus said as Rem answered her door. She didn't understand why she was doing this exactly. However, Light made no notion that this was a bad thing so she agreed to be a part of Shawn and Gus' game. Shawn had decided to change his costume to the Darth Vader one mainly because he wanted the voice changer and the light saber.

"You humans are very strange," Rem said.

"Just give us the candy," Shawn replied.

"Actually she's right. Why are we doing this?" Gus asked. He was usually dragged by Shawn to go trick or treating every year.

"Look who's talking. You're the one that goes to those conventions and dresses up," Shawn said.

"That's different Martin and I don't dress up," Gus replied. Rem handed them their candy as she was instructed to by Ryuzaki and Natalie.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"Trick or treat!" You-know-who said as Matsuda opened the door.

"Awesome costumes guys!" Matsuda said enthusiastically.

"Look see Gus! Someone appreciates our costumes," Shawn said.

"Hey next year maybe I could come to America and we'll all go trick or treating," Matsuda offered.

"Sounds great," Gus said.

"I'm thinking of a Star Trek theme next year," Shawn said.

"Now that's what I'm talking about," Gus replied. Big Star Trek fan here.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"Natalie! Natalie they're here! The trick-or-treaters are here!" Mr. Monk said as he looked down the hall to see Shawn and Gus coming.

"I'm coming, I'm coming!" she said. _"Seriously, what was wrong with us"_ Natalie thought to herself. Everyone was getting excited over Shawn and Gus walking down the hallways with costumes on. Why were they trick or treating in the first place? Perhaps everyone had something wrong with them in this building. Or maybe Kira was really controlling their actions right now only to have them die of heart attacks later this evening. It would explain the odd behavior. But today _was_ a special day or at least to them. They had been planning it for two months now and all their hard work was about to pay off.

"Trick or treat!" the two friends exclaimed as they approached Mr. Monk and Natalie. Natalie handed them their candy just as everyone else had done.

"Oh, hey we're going to Ryuzaki's room next!" Shawn exclaimed.

"You figured out a way to make sure Light doesn't over hear right?" Natalie asked reassuringly as she grabbed a bag.

"Of course I did," Shawn replied. The four walked to Ryuzaki's room. It wasn't entirely accurate to call that his room since he hardly spent any time there. In fact, this may have been the first time he even used it. Ryuzaki was usually downstairs working on the case for what seemed like 24/7. Poor Light eventually had to learn how to fall asleep in a chair next to Ryuzaki's. It was as though the man never slept. When the friends knocked on the door, however, Ryuzaki did not answer. They figured he must have been downstairs. As the four walked downstairs, Shawn stopped.

"Wait, before we go down there let's have our battle," Shawn said as he took out his red light saber.

"It's on," Gus replied as he took out his purple one. Mr. Monk and Natalie moved a good distance away from the two. The two light sabers clashed (it even made a special sound) against one another.

"The force is strong with you," Shawn replied in his Darth Vader voice. The two sabers clashed again. It almost looked as though Star Wars was actually taking place in the hallway. _Clang! Clang! Clang! _Shawn was able to put in a few ninja moves and Matrix moves which sort of ruined the battle. The battle cries from Shawn and Gus and the clashing of the sabers caused Ryuzaki and Light to look up as Shawn and Gus came down the stairs with the sabers still in their hands. The two watched as Shawn and Gus continued to fight, coming closer towards the two. Ryuzaki was a little worried that they might hit the computers. Finally, Gus permitted Shawn to stab him, since his character dies in the series first, allowing Shawn to come out victorious. Shawn and Gus then put their light sabers away and turned towards Ryuzaki.

"Trick or treat!" they said. Ryuzaki handed them the candy. They were actually surprised that Ryuzaki didn't eat the candy before they got to him.

"Sorry, I forgot to go upstairs," Ryuzaki apologized.

"Hey Ryu can we talk to you in private for a second?" Shawn asked. Ryuzaki paused for a moment then nodded. He got up off of his chair. Shawn led everyone away from Light, up the stairs once more, and down the empty hall.

"Okay good, Light won't be able to watch us from here especially since I told Watari to turn off the cameras for this hall," Shawn said.

"That was your plan?" Natalie asked.

"What? It worked didn't it?" Shawn said.

"Yeah but anyone could have thought of that," Natalie replied.

"Natalie, does it really matter how I completed the mission?" Shawn asked.

"What's going on?" Ryuzaki asked. At the moment, he was completely confused. He knew that they had been planning something or at least they were keeping something behind his back. But what was it? For a second, he wondered if he should have ever trusted them or at least come close to trusting them.

"Listen Ryuzaki, we really appreciate what you did for us," Shawn began, "and not just the trick-or-treating. Though that was pretty cool. And I know I'm going to sound extremely...extremely corny when I say this but we're glad that you let us join the case."

"He's right, you didn't have to do that. The best part is Shawn doesn't have to pretend he's psychic here. As much fun as we...well Shawn has sometimes it is a little annoying at times...most of the time..." Gus said.

"Not to mention you didn't try to kill me after we became best friends...and I might be getting my badge back because of you. I know you said not to get my hopes up but ..." Mr. Monk said as he fumbled with his words. He wasn't very good at this kind of thing.

"What Mr. Monk means is we're glad for all the things you've done including being our friend. So because you're our friend, we have a little surprise for you," Natalie said. Natalie reached down and took out a little wrapped parcel from the bag. It was wrapped in blue wrapping paper with little birthday cakes decorated around it along with a red bow on top.

"Happy Birthday," Natalie said as she handed him the gift. Ryuzaki stared at it for a moment, not sure how to react to this.

"Dude, you have no idea how long it took for us to find something that you would like. I searched hours ...while listening to you of course...," Shawn said. That explained all the Pac Man games on the computer.

"We didn't want to get you candy. Since _it_ is Halloween," Gus added.

"It took me hours to wrap your gift," Mr. Monk said.

"...How did you know it was my birthday?" Ryuzaki asked. To be completely honest, Ryuzaki was a little scarred. Who knows how they found out? If it was easy for them, it could mean that almost anyone could find out his birthday.

"Gus and I asked Watari," Natalie replied, "Us assistants have to stick together."

"Yeah, Natalie suggested the idea and Watari planned it all out," Gus said.

"We figured it was the least we could do," Shawn said, "Now...open your present...because no one else is suppose to know that it's your birthday. And don't worry we already got the 'if you tell anyone, we'll kill you' warning already." Ryuzaki looked down at the parcel and opened it. Inside was a tea cup with a spoon. However, on the teacup were two letter 'Ls' in the font Ryuzaki used for his computer. There was also a matching 'L' on the stirring spoon.

"We know it isn't much..." Natalie said.

"But we didn't know what else to get you..." Gus said.

"And you're other teacup has three chip marks, a tiny crack on the handle, and is stained in the...middle..." Mr. Monk said. The others stared at him. "What? Am I the only one that noticed that?"

Ryuzaki was still speechless. He couldn't remember the last time someone got him a birthday present besides Watari. Or any gift for that matter. He just didn't celebrate his birthday like Lassiter. Except Ryuzaki wouldn't have taken out a gun and try to shoot the people that were at his surprise party (Lassiter doesn't like surprises as Julia later learned). He wasn't sure what he should feel. It was a little funny that Ryuzaki could think calmly when it came to solving a murder or a series of murders but he couldn't think calmly when someone handed him a birthday present.

Before he had time to process all of this, Natalie gave him a motherly hug. Shawn and Gus joined in but it was mostly for fun. Mr. Monk looked hesitantly at the group hug until Natalie dragged him in. Mr. Monk didn't last very long and broke away from the hug. Shawn and Gus did the same. Natalie gave Ryuzaki a peck on the cheek and broke away as well.

"Happy Birthday Ryuzaki," Natalie said again.

"Happy Birthday Dude!" Shawn and Gus yelled.

"SHHHH!!!!" Natalie and Monk said to shush the two.

"Sorry," Shawn whispered. Natalie took out her cell phone and held it up in front of Ryuzaki.

"Happy Birthday Ryuzaki," Watari said from the phone. Natalie had managed to put the phone on speaker and call Watari as Shawn and Gus had their little "death match".

"Happy Birthday," Monk finally said.

"Oh wait! I almost forgot!" Natalie said. She reached into the bag and took out a little cake. "Don't worry, it doesn't say anything on it but no birthday is complete without a cake." Natalie handed Ryuzaki the cake. Shawn and Gus took the wrapping paper away and thrust it into the bag as they disposed the evidence.

"Hey wait, what's that?" Mr. Monk asked as he noted an envelope.

"Oh it's just the card," Shawn said as he threw it in the bag.

"Shawn, give Ryuzaki the card," Gus said, "What are you throwing it out for?"

"Because nobody ever looks at the card," Shawn said.

"Yes they do," Gus replied.

"Well I don't."

"Shawn, give Ryuzaki his card!" Natalie yelled as she snatched it out of the bag and handed it to Ryuzaki. When they were all finished cleaning up, Gus looked at Shawn.

"Shawn, I want a rematch," Gus said as he took out his light saber.

"Bring it. You're going down," Shawn replied as he took out his light saber and handed the bag to Natalie. He and Gus then ran down the hallway smacking each other with the swords.

"Good night Ryuzaki," Natalie said as she and Mr. Monk began to walk down the hall towards their rooms. Ryuzaki took the card and read it briefly. He then placed it in his pocket and put the spoon and cup in the cake box so he wouldn't drop it while walking down the stairs.

"What's that for Ryuzaki?" Light asked as he gestured to the cake. Ryuzaki looked at the box.

"It's for letting Martin and Bud go trick or treating," Ryuzaki replied.

"That was nice of them," Light said.

"Yes."

"...Aren't you going to eat it?"

"Maybe tomorrow. Right now, I want some coffee," Ryuzaki said as he walked back to his seat. He sat down with his bare feet touching the edge of the chair, his knees close to his chest just as he had always done. L then took his new cup out of the cake box and poured some coffee into it.


	24. Saving L

_Well the first thing I would like to say is: do not be fooled by the title of this chapter. I'm not going to tell you if I am close to the ending or not because I don't want to ruin the story at all. I will tell you that the story will be taking a turn soon (as in it will not follow what happens in the anime/manga). However, I'm not telling you when lol because as of right now my lips are sealed! And I mean it. I will tell you, however, that I am writing another Monk fan fiction. I've got it pretty much figured out...and it will be in the Monk section because it takes place in San Francisco and that is the only reason. Who knows, maybe I'll throw Zero and Yuuki in the next one. So anyway, here you go, and enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Four: Saving L**

A few days later Ryuzaki left the cake out on a table for everyone to eat. He sat across from Rem with an ice cream cone in his hand. Shawn and Gus were playing with their light sabers again. The idea of hard work didn't seem to interest them. Mr. Monk wasn't great at a computer so he couldn't be much help with investigating people's names with recent deaths so he sat beside Ryuzaki. Natalie was trying to convince the two "jedi knights" to actually get some work done but it wasn't working out exactly.

"So before handing the notebook to Higuchi, you were just looking down at the human world from the Shinigami world?" Ryuzaki asked Rem.

"Yes, that's right," Rem answered.

"What's it like in the Shinigami world?" Mr. Monk asked.

"What do you mean?" Rem asked.

"Is...it ...clean?" Mr. Monk questioned. He had heard of alien stories where everything was perfectly sanitary. A paradise for Mr. Monk. He wondered if it was like that in the Shinigami world. Maybe he could get the address.

"Not really..." Rem answered. Mr. Monk frowned. He should have guessed judging by the way Rem looked.

"Why did you give the notebook to Higuchi?" Ryuzaki asked as he licked his ice cream. He didn't mind Mr. Monk's absurd questions that were unnecessary but he wanted to stay on task.

"I didn't, he just happened to be the one who picked it up," Rem answered.

"Can I ask you something?" Gus said as he continued to smack his light saber against Shawn's, "Were you born dead? And if so can you die?"

"Dude that doesn't make any sense," Shawn said.

"Yes it does. When you're born dead you're alive but then when you die you're dead. The Shinigami is born as a Death God and then when it dies it's dead," Gus said. (that one goes to all my peeps)

"Oh it's Misa Misa!" Matsuda exclaimed before Rem had time to answer the question. Rem turned around to see Misa on the screen along with Ryuk. Ryuk was looking around to see where his favorite comedy duos were but he soon guessed he wouldn't be seeing them for a while. Too bad. Shawn turned around to see the screen as well. Gus took this action to his advantage and hit Shawn with the light saber.

"Ow, dude that's cheating!" Shawn exclaimed.

"Is not," Gus replied.

"You're a cheater cheater pumpkin eater," Shawn said.

"Am not!" Light then left the room to go and talk to Misa. The five friends had no idea what was up with him lately. Light could leave at any time yet he chose to stay. It was almost like they were being watched. Natalie felt like she was in a horror movie. Sometimes Light would just seem to appear from no where and it scared her a little. He was like the murderer that was acting to be innocent and friendly but was really always watching. Light was also becoming more agitated when it came to Mr. Monk's obsessive compulsive disorder. It was just as Ryuzaki had once reacted to the OCD not too long ago. Ryuzaki, however, felt the most threatened. It seemed like Light didn't want Ryuzaki out of his site. Things had almost reversed and now Ryuzaki was being the one that was watched all the time. The others noticed this too and felt threatened by it. Not because they didn't want to "share" Ryuzaki but it was more of a creepy stalker type of watching that Light was doing.

"This page of the murder notebook has a piece ripped out. If you write someone's name on a piece that's been removed will it kill that person?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Who knows? I've never used it that way," Rem answered.

"Then do Shinigami only eat apples?" Ryuzaki asked.

"No. But the Shinigami stomach has evolved so there is no need to eat," Rem answered.

"Do you like apples?" Shawn asked.

"I guess..." Rem answered. It was then that Light reentered the room. Had the few moments of peace gone by so quickly?

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"I call this meeting in session," Shawn said as he banged a big spoon on Mr. Monk's table. Mr. Monk jumped up a little at the sound and hoped the table was not damaged in any way. Mr. Monk, Natalie, and Gus sat down at the table in Mr. Monk's room while Shawn was standing up.

"Why do you get to call the meeting, Shawn?" Gus asked.

"Because I'm the one with the gavel," Shawn said.

"That's not a gavel, that's a spoon," Mr. Monk said.

"Ok, whatever! Let's just continue the meeting," Natalie said.

"Natalie's right, we have a serious situation on our hands. As you all know, Light has been acting...scary... villain again. Why do we know this? Well, because I'm a psychic and Light is giving off very bad vibes," Shawn said.

"It doesn't take a psychic to know Light's changed somehow," Mr. Monk said.

"Right...so anyway Light is clearly staying here for some reason. We have no idea why but he's planning something. We all know how smart he is...," Shawn said.

"He's probably going to go after Ryuzaki first," Natalie said.

"Right," Shawn said as he pointed the spoon towards her, "Since Ryuzaki is so much smarter than us or ...something...and he kind of did challenge Light...he will most likely go down first and if Ryuzaki dies not only does that mean that we lose a friend but it also means that we're screwed. It'll only be a matter of time before we die as well."

"Okay, so what do we do?" Gus asked.

"That is a good question Gus and that is the whole point of this meeting," Shawn said, "We're going to have to find some evidence against Light before he kills Ryuzaki or us."

"Why don't we just tell Ryuzaki about it?" Natalie asked.

"Because Natalie, Light watches Ryuzaki like a hawk. He's practically stalking the man," Shawn said.

"He should get a restraining order," Mr. Monk said thinking of Marcie.

"Anyway with Light constantly following Ryuzaki it's hard for him to gather evidence connecting Light to Kira. If he does find something Light's going to know about it," Gus said.

"Which is why we have to do it," Natalie said finally understanding.

"Exactly. The only problem is we need to think of something that can get us started," Shawn said. Mr. Monk got up from his seat and began to pace around the room.

"...There really isn't any evidence against him. That thirteen day rule keeps him and Misa in the clear," Mr. Monk said.

"How convenient," Shawn said.

"What about the forgetting the memories thing that Ryuzaki said?" Gus asked.

"What do you mean?" Natalie asked.

"Remember when he asked Rem if a person could lose their memories after losing the Death Note?" Gus said, "What if Light and Misa lost their memories just like Ryuzaki was saying?"

"But then they would be dead," Shawn said.

"Maybe the rule meant figuratively and not literally. Like maybe after thirteen days your memory of the notebook dies," Gus said.

"Is that the best you got? This isn't English Class Gus," Shawn said, "It's thirteen days and you're dead. Really dead. Literally."

"Those last two rules seem out of place," Mr. Monk said, "The first couple go into how you can kill someone with the different methods and the conditions. But the last two are about dying within thirteen days and then if you try to destroy the book everyone who touches it dies. It's completely random."

"So you're saying they're fake?" Gus asked.

"Objection!" Shawn said.

"This isn't a courtroom Shawn," Gus said.

"Hey, who's the one with the gavel?" Shawn asked as he held up the spoon.

"You mean the spoon," Mr. Monk corrected.

"Whatever. They can't be fake. The rules are like the law you can't just make up laws. It's illegal," Shawn said, "Look it's late. Everyone is probably asleep except for Ryuzaki, Light, and Rem. Mr. Monk and Natalie can distract those three while me and Gus go downstairs and see if we can find anything leading to Light as Kira."

"What if we don't find anything?" Gus asked.

"...Then we'll just have to have a nice long talk with Ryuzaki," Shawn said, "Court is adjourned." He banged the spoon on the table once more.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Shawn and Gus quickly entered the room containing all the monitors and data. Mr. Monk and Natalie were keeping Ryuzaki, Light, and Rem busy with Mr. Monk making his famous pancakes again. Rem didn't have to eat but Natalie insisted that she try them anyway. Not to mention, it was interesting just watching Mr. Monk make them. They figured that should keep them busy for a little while.

"Look Gus, cake!" Shawn exclaimed as he noticed a piece of chocolate cake sitting on the desk. He swiftly took it and sat in L's chair, putting his feet up on the desk.

"What are you doing?" Gus asked in alarm, "That's L's cake. You can't eat L's cake."

"Well I don't see his name on it," Shawn replied. He then noticed a piece of equipment with a microphone attached.

"Ooo L's voice changer," Shawn said as he sat up and rolled his chair towards it. He pressed a button to turn it on and played with the dials. "Simba I am you're father," Shawn's now low, booming voice filled the room, "Dude we have so got to get one of these."

"Enough Shawn! We're supposed to be looking for clues," Gus said.

"Dude relax," Shawn said.

"We can't relax Shawn! If we can't find evidence then Light will kill L and then us and I don't want to die!" Gus exclaimed.

"Good point..." Shawn said. He took a bite of the chocolate cake and began to look through the Death Note while Gus sat next to him looking through the computer files.

"There's like a million names in here...how the heck are we going to look through all this?" Shawn said.

"I don't know you're the one with the photographic memory," Gus said.

"I can't memorize these many names," Shawn said.

"Start from the beginning and I'll start from the end," Gus said. Shawn flipped the Death Note to the very beginning.

"Woa...I think I found something," Shawn finally said. Gus looked away from the computer and at the Death Note.

"Look, this guy's name is written in here like six times," Shawn said, "Takuo Shibuimaru." Gus immediately typed the name into the computer.

"It says he died in an accident," Gus said.

"That's what it says here," Shawn said, "where and when did he die?" Gus pulled up the information and showed it to Shawn. Shawn scanned the contents for a moment.

"Oh my God," Shawn said, "That's right around where Light was taking his College Prep courses."

"How do you know?" Gus asked.

"Gus, I'm a psychic," Shawn said, "...I may have snuck a peek at Light's file while we were under cover at the college. Coincidence?"

"I don't think so. We gotta show this to Ryuzaki," Gus said.

"Right," Shawn said.

"Will it be enough?" Gus asked.

"It's going to have to be. We can find more evidence later," Shawn said as he got up. The two quickly ran up the stairs and to Mr. Monk's room where the little pancake party was going on. They found Mr. Monk, Natalie, and Rem standing by the table while Ryuzaki sat down with a salad in front of him. Wait, what?

"What's going on guys?" Shawn asked as he eyed the salad. That was probably the closest contact Ryuzaki came with regular food. Ryuzaki eyed the salad as though it were poison.

"Ryuzaki ate _all_of the pancakes," Natalie said.

"I made twenty pancakes and he at them all in five minutes," Mr. Monk said.

"Where's Light?" Shawn asked as he looked around the room.

"He went to sleep. It is two o'clock in the morning," Ryuzaki said still eyeing the salad.

"Come on Ryuzaki. Stop being a baby. Just try it," Natalie said.

"But I'm full from the pancakes," Ryuzaki said.

"Then you should have thought of that before you ate everyone else's!" Natalie snapped. Ryuzaki took a fork and began to poke the salad as though it were diseased. He was obviously one of those kids that never ate his vegetables.

"So...this is like punishment...?" Shawn offered.

"It wasn't my idea," Mr. Monk said.

"Ryuzaki should start eating healthy anyway," Natalie said, "Too many sweets are not good for you."

"Yeah," Shawn said, raising an eyebrow, "You might have a ...heart attack or something." Ryuzaki immediately put down his fork.

"What's going on?" Ryuzaki asked. Shawn and Gus mysteriously missing again, trying to get him to eat healthy, mentioning heart attacks, something was up.

"Listen Ryu you and I both know that Light is Kira and he's planning something. The man's been stalking you ever since we found that stupid notebook," Shawn said. Rem, who had been just standing there watching, was now in alarm.

"Wanting to help in the investigation does not mean that Light is Kira," Ryuzaki said even though he was suspecting Light to be Kira anyway.

"Maybe not but we have evidence linking him to the crimes," Shawn said as he pulled out the notebook from his back pocket, slammed it on the table, and opened it to a page, "See that name right there? That guy died right near where Light used to take his College Prep courses. Coincidence? I don't think so. And I'm sure we can find a lot more evidence if we look for it."

"But first we have to save our own asses," Gus said.

"He's right. Light's probably going to kill us," Natalie said.

"Especially you," Mr. Monk said.

"...One little detail isn't enough to arrest Light. There isn't any logical proof," Ryuzaki said.

"Screw logical proof! This is your life we're talking about!" Natalie exclaimed.

"And not just your life but our lives as well! I don't know about you but I want to live!" Gus joined in. Ryuzaki thought for a moment. He was willing to risk his life to solve the case even if that meant dying shortly. However, his comrades clearly had strong feelings about this. Not to mention he did not want to be responsible for their deaths if Light was Kira. But there wasn't enough evidence against Light.

"Mr. Monk...what do you think?" Ryuzaki asked.

"He's the guy," Mr. Monk said.

"How sure are you?" Ryuzaki asked.

"Ninety five percent." It had been ninety five percent from the beginning.

"We have to be one hundred percent certain," Ryuzaki said.

"Well if we take your five percent and add it to my ninety five percent, it's a hundred percent," Mr. Monk said.

"And we are eighty percent sure that Light is Kira so that makes one hundred and eighty percent," Shawn added.

"What? No, a hundred and eighty percent is impossible. You are twenty five percent sure, we're seventy percent sure and L's five percent sure," Mr. Monk said.

"No, we're more than twenty five percent sure," Shawn argued.

"Okay fine. You be seventy percent and we'll be twenty five either way it's a hundred percent."

"Even if we are a hundred percent sure we still need proof," L pointed out.

"Dude there's a giant Death God walking around. No offense Rem. How much more proof do you need?" Shawn asked.

"...The best way to expose Light is to catch him in the act," L said, "or at least catch him with the other notebook."

"Okay, how do we do that?" Gus asked. Ryuzaki thought for a moment.

"We'll need Rem's help," he said. The five friends turned to the Shinigami who was now in complete shock. She would have tried to write all their names down but she didn't want her life span going to Light. If anyone was going to get her lifespan, it would be Misa.

"Why would I help you?" she said.

"Please Rem. Please help us," Natalie pleaded.

"We're going to need Rem to tell us everything she knows before I can come up with a plan," Ryuzaki said.

"I'm not helping you," Rem said.

"Are you trying to protect Light? The guys a creep," Shawn said.

"It's not Light. It's Misa," Mr. Monk said. Rem didn't say anything to this comment. "I noticed it when Misa came in today." Mr. Monk knew the look Rem had given Misa when she appeared on screen because he had given the picture of Trudy that he kept with him always that same look. It was the look of affection.

"I'm still not helping you," Rem said, "Higuchi was a tyrant. So are the other criminals. They deserve to die."

"Maybe they do but it's still wrong," Mr. Monk said, "My wife, Trudy, was murdered and I don't think she'd want me to kill her killer. I've always blamed myself for her death." Mr. Monk and Rem stared at each other for a long time. They had to convince Rem to join their side, they just had to. Even if Rem agreed to help them, there was always that chance that she was lying. If they failed at gaining Rem as an ally L would be dead and it would only be a matter of time before they died as well.


	25. Stormy Day

_Here you go! Enjoy!_

* * *

**Chapter Twenty Five: Stormy Day**

Natalie sat at Mr. Monk's table with a cup of coffee. It was almost five o'clock in the morning. The last few hours had been completely chaotic in their desperate attempt to save L. Everyone was now peacefully asleep except for herself. Mr. Monk was in his room while Shawn was sleeping on the couch and Gus on the floor beside him. Even Ryuzaki had fallen asleep in a chair, sitting up just as he always did. She guessed maybe it was because he hadn't eaten any sort of sweets in the last few hours but still had to come up with some sort of plan. Sweets were his brain fuel and a lack of this fuel caused him to actually stop and rest his brain. She hoped there wouldn't be any consequences later on. If there was a later on. No she couldn't think like that for Mr. Monk's sake. He was very pessimistic as it was, if she gave up hope so would he. She also had to think of her daughter who she couldn't leave behind. It was these kinds of thoughts that prevented Natalie from sleeping. Rem was gone for now but there was no guarantee their plan would work, if Rem could be trusted, or even if they would have time to execute the plan. Natalie was starting to wonder if she really should have let Mr. Monk listen to Stottlemeyer and not come to Japan again in the first place. Then they wouldn't be in this mess. But then that also meant they wouldn't have met L, something that was important to Mr. Monk. That was why Mr. Monk had given a hundred and fifty percent in assisting with the plan even though he didn't believe that a hundred and fifty percent was possible.

Natalie looked up as she heard someone stirring. It was Ryuzaki. At first, she thought he was about to wake from his little slumber which only lasted about a half hour. However she soon realized that he was not waking up. Instead, he was dreaming. Of what she did not know but judging by his stirring she guessed it was a nightmare of some sort. Ryuzaki only shifted slightly like a cat does when it's sleeping and dreaming. Natalie wondered what exactly he was dreaming about. There was so little they knew about him. It was kind of funny: Ryuzaki seemed to know everything about them yet they had no idea what Ryuzaki's favorite color was.

L's stirring began to bother Natalie. No one wants to be caught in a nightmare. Natalie rose from her seat and walked over to Ryuzaki. She gently shook his shoulder.

"Ryuzaki...Ryuzaki...L...," Natalie said gently. Ryuzaki soon opened his eyes. Natalie couldn't help but think something was wrong.

"Are you okay Ryuzaki? You were having a nightmare," Natalie said. Perhaps this was the reason why he never slept. Perhaps he was too afraid to relive the horrors of his past.

"Yes," he said, offering no hint of emotion. Ryuzaki rose from his chair and walked over towards the table.

"I'll pour you some coffee," Natalie said. She walked over to the counter and poured some coffee that was left over in the pot from her own cup. She then placed the cup on the table across from her. However, Ryuzaki just stood there, looking at the cup of coffee. There was a certain melancholy to his presence. He looked like a lost child but in deep thought.

"L...are you sure you're okay?" Natalie asked, concerned.

"Yes," Ryuzaki said, once again emotionless, "You were unable to sleep?"

"My daughter could possibly become an orphan because of this. It's not exactly easy to fall asleep," Natalie answered. That response seemed to bring some emotion back to the lifeless L.

"Yes, that would be tragic if she became an orphan," Ryuzaki agreed. The two stayed where they were for a few moments, not speaking.

"You're coffee's getting cold..." Natalie said to break the depressing silence. Ryuzaki looked at the cup of coffee once more and then turned to walk out the door of Mr. Monk's room.

"Where are you going Ryuzaki?" Natalie asked.

"To speak with Watari. There is no need to worry," Ryuzaki said and then he was gone.

Suddenly, Mr. Monk's alarm went off. Shawn and Gus immediately jumped up from where they were sleeping.

"I'm awake!" Shawn exclaimed.

"What time is it?" Gus asked.

"Five o'clock," Natalie answered gloomily as she stared at the clock.

"Why did the alarm go off?" Shawn asked.

"Mr. Monk always sets his alarm at five o'clock. It takes him an hour to clean his bathroom before he can take a shower," Natalie replied, her voice still showing distress.

"What's the matter Natalie?" Gus asked.

"I'm worried about Ryuzaki," Natalie said, "He seemed so sad this morning. I've never felt so helpless." Actually, she had felt this helpless before. At one point, there was someone pretending to be Trudy. However, everyone thought she really _was _Trudy. Even Mr. Monk had been fooled at one point and it completely devastated him to think that Trudy had hid from him all these years. That was when she had felt completely helpless and she never wanted to feel that way again.

"Well he has every right to be upset. He might die for crying out loud. We might die. Why aren't we upset?" Shawn said. But before Shawn could get his answer, Natalie had to force all of them out, including herself. Mr. Monk would not want them in his room as he cleaned his bathroom and got ready for the day.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"What's going on? The criminals are being killed again!" Yagami said as Mr. Monk, Natalie, Shawn, and Gus walked down. They noticed that Ryuzaki was already sitting in his usual seat. This time he was eating teddy grams.

"Sixteen just last night," Aizawa confirmed.

"Kira, damn it!" Light said.

"Ahh, why is this happening?" Matsuda said, holding his head like he had a serious brain freeze.

"This makes it clear that there really is another notebook. Right Rem?" Light asked.

"Must be. A Shinigami wouldn't go out of his way to kill only criminals," Rem replied. Funny how Rem only seemed to answer Light's questions. Otherwise it was just "I don't know".

"This happens the moment Amane is freed..." Ryuzaki observed.

"Ryuzaki, you're still saying that?" Light asked.

"Light's right Ryuzaki. We need to forget about Amane," Yagami said.

"Yes, I apologize," Ryuzaki said, "Well if there is another notebook that someone is using I will definitely catch that person."

"But Ryuzaki...will we be able to punish Kira as a serial killer?" Light asked.

"Not unless the effectiveness of the notebook is proved but that is meaningless to me. Once the case is solved I'll let the court system worry about that," Ryuzaki said.

"Oh! We could be the lawyers. Or we could help. Remember Bud, when we were in the court room? That was so much fun," Shawn said. He took a few teddy grams from Ryuzaki and put them in his mouth.

"...If you want to..." was Ryuzaki's reply, slightly upset that his teddy grams were taken. He knew he couldn't complain since he _did_ eat everyone's pancakes last night.

"We'll probably have to execute them in secret so the notebook's existence is not made public," Matsuda said.

"That's a harsh conclusion but I bet that's what our superiors would want," Aizawa said.

"If he acknowledges the killings he'll get the death penalty or life in prison. If he doesn't acknowledge it, they may force him to write his name in the notebook," Ryuzaki said, "But there's no point in thinking about it now."

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"Martin, where did Ryuzaki go?" Natalie asked Shawn as she and Mr. Monk came back from his room. Natalie had to go and retrieve her cell phone that she left there and Mr. Monk refused to let anyone in his room without "supervision".

"I don't know. He just got up and went somewhere," Shawn replied.

"And you didn't think to ask him where he was going?" Natalie asked in an irritated voice. They possibly only had a few days, hours, or even minutes to spend with their friend. Not to mention Ryuzaki's mood was still upsetting Natalie. She also did not want to suffer through de ja vu as she continued to remember the incident with the imposter of Trudy.

"Relax Hilary. He probably went to go get a piece of cake or something," Shawn said.

"When there's a piece right there?" Mr. Monk pointed out by pointing to the deserted strawberry shortcake. Shawn stared at the piece of cake for a moment. And he supposedly had photographic memory.

"He said something about the storm outside," Gus said.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

The rain poured down viciously against the building, offering no mercy. The sky was dark and sorrowful. It was not just a regular stormy day. Death and decay reeked in the air. The five (Light had decided to join the party in the search for L) stood on the roof of the headquarters completely sheltered from the rain's fall. Ryuzaki was just a couple of yards away, the rain pouring down on him. He appeared to be looking up at the morbid sky. Death hung over his shoulder as though keeping a close eye on him. The rain seemed to poor down even harder on the slouching detective. Natalie looked sympathetically at the soaking wet Ryuzaki. Seeming to know that he was being watched, Ryuzaki turned towards them.

"Dude, what are you doing?" Shawn asked. Ryuzaki just placed a hand towards his ear, to signal that he couldn't hear them due to the rain.

"What are you doing in a place like this!" Light yelled, placing his hands close to his mouth to amplify the sound. Ryuzaki once again motioned that he couldn't hear them and he even managed to smirk a little. Was he purposely pretending to not hear them so they would all get soaking wet? Light soon gave up with the yelling and began to go out into the rain to get closer to Ryuzaki. He placed a hand over his head as if to block the rain. Like that was going to do anything. Shawn and Gus looked at each other and then proceeded to follow Light's actions minus the putting their hand over their head. Natalie went to follow as well only to turn around when she noticed Mr. Monk wasn't following.

"Come on Mr. Monk," she said.

"But it's raining," Mr. Monk complained. Natalie gave Mr. Monk a look. He sighed and began to prepare himself. Mr. Monk then came out into the rain like sulfuric acid was being poured down on him.

"What are you doing Ryuzaki?" Light asked.

"Seriously dude you could get like shocked by lightning...or something," Shawn said.

"Nothing in particular, it's just the bells," Ryuzaki answered, his voice morbid. Everyone looked confused at his mention of "bells". What was he talking about?

"Bells?" Light asked.

"Yes the bells are really loud today," Ryuzaki said. The rest stopped to listen but they couldn't hear any bells.

"I don't hear anything," Light said.

"Me neither," Gus agreed.

"Really? The conditions are favorable today so you can't help but hear them. It's a church...maybe a wedding...or..." Ryuzaki said. Natalie couldn't help but to feel helpless once more as she heard Ryuzaki talk. What could have possibly happened to him? Why was he mentioning bells at a time like this? She wanted to just give him a hug like she did with Mr. Monk when he was depressed.

"What are you talking about Ryuzaki? Don't be saying such useless things. Let's go back," Light asked. Natalie was a little annoyed that he cut Ryuzaki off just when he might have said something important. How could he say that what Ryuzaki was saying was useless? It was clearly bothering Ryuzaki whatever it was. Perhaps she was being a little defensive since Ryuzaki's depression that morning had taken a toll on her or her motherly instincts were kicking in once more.

"I'm sorry..." Ryuzaki said and he looked down, "I'm distant in my relationships with everyone. I don't trust anyone either." Despite this little insult towards his four friends, Natalie couldn't help but to place a hand on his shoulder.

"That's true Ryuzaki. You try not to get involved in relationships. I know that best," Light said. This comment clearly pissed everyone else off. Sure maybe they kind of did force a friendship with Ryuzaki but they were all friends now. Weren't they? No, Light was just trying to separate them. Even if L didn't completely trust them, it didn't matter to them. Mr. Monk never really trusted anyone either. Not to mention, it wasn't that easy trusting Shawn.

"If it's something that shouldn't be, you shouldn't get involved in the first place," Light continued. Natalie tightened her grip on Ryuzaki's shoulder just slightly as if to tell him not to listen to Light's crap. This was clearly a blow towards Shawn, Gus, Mr. Monk, and Natalie.

"Yes, that's how it is Light but you're the same as me," Ryuzaki replied. Natalie now removed her hand away from Ryuzaki's shoulder slightly offended by his answer.

"What do you mean?" Light asked.

"Since you were born, have you ever told the truth even once?" Ryuzaki asked. What the hell was he implying? Natalie wasn't sure. Shawn thought that if he was asked the question it would be no. Mr. Monk's answer would obviously be yes since he couldn't lie at all.

"What are you saying Ryuzaki?" Light asked, "It's true I tell lies occasionally ("occasionally?" was Gus' first thought). However there aren't any humans who have never told a lie." Mr. Monk went to raise his hand as if to object but Natalie stopped him. "People can't be perfect everyone lies," Light continued, "Even so I won't tell lies that will hurt those I love. That's my answer." Mr. Monk wondered if Light even loved anyone.

"I guess that's why you're popular," Ryuzaki said even though it didn't really seem that way when it came to Mr. Monk, Natalie, Gus, and Shawn. Ryuzaki didn't say anything for a moment as the sky grew even darker than it was before.

"Let's head back. We're soaking wet," Ryuzaki said.

"Yes, let's head back before I have to burn this shirt," Mr. Monk said.

**OoOoOoOoO**

Natalie handed out towels to everyone. Mr. Monk looked at his, thinking where it might have come from. Shawn and Gus took their towels and began to dry themselves. Ryuzaki laid his towel lazily over his head. Natalie practically threw Light's towel to him. Light, however, ignored it and began to dry himself.

"What a terrible rainstorm," Ryuzaki said. His mood seemed to improve but only slightly.

"It's your fault, you were the one standing outside in the rain," Light said.

"That's true. I'm sorry," Ryuzaki said.

"It's not like it's your fault we went out there in the first place," Shawn said, "We like the rain. In fact, Bud let's go get our light sabers and fight outside in the rain. It will be the ultimate battle!" Of course the two were not planning on doing this but Shawn didn't like Ryuzaki's depressed mood either. Ryuzaki walked over to Light and bent down to wipe his feet dry.

"What are you doing?" Light asked.

"I thought I'd give you a hand," Ryuzaki said.

"No thanks, you don't need to do that," was Light's reply. Natalie couldn't bear to watch. It was too much like Mr. Monk and the incident with Trudy. Once when Mr. Monk thought Trudy was alive, he did even stranger things than normal. Well what was considered normal for Mr. Monk. Was this Ryuzaki's reaction to the possibility of dying? It was like reliving that moment with Mr. Monk all over again and Natalie didn't like it one bit.

"I'm sad," Ryuzaki said. He looked up and Natalie couldn't help but think that he resembled a sad child. "You'll understand soon." The group was interrupted by the ring of Ryuzaki's cell phone. He stood up to answer it.

"...I understand. I'll be there soon," Ryuzaki replied into the phone and hung up, "Why don't we go? Things might turn out well after all." Ryuzaki began to walk away towards the direction of the main room where the investigation was taking place.

"Ryuzaki, if you ever need any help, you know you can always talk to us," Natalie offered just as she offered Captain Sottlemeyer someone to talk to about his divorce.

"Thank you Natalie," Ryuzaki said lowly. Natalie sighed and walked back to the others. Light was about to follow Ryuzaki but Shawn and Gus stopped him.

"What's going on Light?" Gus asked.

"What are you talking about?" Light said, his face showing a puzzled expression.

"What are you planning?" Shawn asked.

"I'm not planning anything," Light said innocently.

"Then why are you following Ryuzaki around?" Mr. Monk asked.

"Because we're friends. Why does it bother you? You never seemed to care before," Light said.

"We love him," Natalie said. Natalie remembered saying the same exact thing to Hal when she, Stottlemeyer, and Randy confronted him and told him to leave Mr. Monk alone.

"Yeah and we know you want him dead," Shawn said.

"You don't even consider him a friend," Mr. Monk said.

"Of course Ryuzaki is my friend," Light said.

"Oh yeah? Then do you know three of his shirts that he wears? There's the one with the ripped sleeve, the one with a coffee stain in the bottom right corner, and the one he's wearing now," Mr. Monk replied. Everyone stared at him for a moment.

"And here I was thinking Ryuzaki wore the same shirt everyday," Shawn said.

"You better not hurt him," Natalie warned before the conversation could drift away from its original purpose. Light paused for a moment.

"I'm not going to stand around here listening to you insult me. I don't know what's gotten into you but I am _not _Kira and I would never hurt Ryuzaki in any way," Light answered.

"You _are _Kira! He's Kira," Mr. Monk said.

"We know Mr. Brown," Natalie answered.

**OoOoOoOoOoOoO**

"Ryuzaki, don't you care what's happening?" Matsuda asked as the six walked into the main room with the computers, "We're trying to get approval from the other countries for this plan."

"Watari, has it gone well?" Ryuzaki asked.

"...No..." Watari replied frankly.

"As expected but please get approval for the use of the notebook," Ryuzaki instructed.

"Understood," Watari replied.

"Ryuzaki, what's going on?" Light asked.

"I mean to test the notebook and see for myself," Ryuzaki replied, placing a spoon on the notebook.

"That's unthinkable! We've seen it already the notebook's power is real!" Aizawa argued.

"And who will write the name on it? If you write down a name, you will have to keep writing down names within thirteen days of each other," Matsuda said.

"Bud would like to volunteer for that!" Shawn chimed in.

"No!" Gus exclaimed.

"The writer will be a criminal who is to be executed soon. We'll make a deal with him: if he's still alive after the thirteen days are over, he'll be set free. We are very close to closing this case! If this condition is cleared, the case will be resolved in one step!" Ryuzaki said.

Before anyone could protest, the lights died out.

"What's this? A blackout?" Matsuda said in panic.

"Lobby, lobby, lobby, lobby, lobby, lobby, lobby," Mr. Monk kept repeating over and over again.

"It's okay Mr. Brown, you're not in an elevator," Natalie said reassuringly. He had had a bad experience during a series of blackouts in San Francisco once. Mr. Monk ended up getting stuck in an elevator during the blackout while he was on a date (yes Mr. Monk was on a date!). This was one of the reasons why Mr. Monk was so afraid to go into elevators. Despite Natalie's comforting, Mr. Monk continued to say "lobby".

"Watari," Ryuzaki called his assistant. However, there was no answer. It was only then that Mr. Monk stopped repeating the word "lobby". In a flash, the words "All data deletion" appeared on all the monitors.

"Watari!" Ryuzaki exclaimed again his voice slightly faltered. Shawn and Gus began to look at each other in alarm. They were prepared to run out the door any minute. Mr. Monk completely froze, not knowing what to say or think while Natalie walked over to Ryuzaki.

"Data deletion? What's going on?" Yagami asked.

"I instructed Watari to delete all the data if something unexpected should happen to him," Ryuzaki answered. He didn't show any sign of suffering in his voice but Natalie could see that his eyes were filled with hatred. This was bad, very bad. Would Ryuzaki be able to function without Watari similar to how Mr. Monk was barely able to function the few days he was left without an assistant when Sharona left him? Suddenly terror began to fill inside Natalie and she was sure everyone else was feeling the same.

"Unexpected?" Aizawa asked.

"It can't be!" Matsuda exclaimed.

"The Shinigami," Ryuzaki said.

"That's right she disappeared!" Yagami said, "She's not here! What's going on?"

"Everyone the shini-" Ryuzaki began but he was unable to finish what he was saying.

"Ryuzaki what's wrong?!" Natalie exclaimed her voice squeaked a little. She watched as Ryuzaki dropped his spoon and began to fall towards her.

"Ryuzaki!" she exclaimed again with terror in her voice. Natalie tried to catch him as he fell but Light came in as well so she was forced to move back close to the table. Shawn and Gus immediately ran over to the two as they held Ryuzaki in their arms.

"Ryuzaki what's wrong?" someone asked. Natalie couldn't tell if she had screamed or not. In fact she didn't even remember what just happened.

"Dude...Ryu," Shawn said but he couldn't think of anything to say. Mr. Monk had finally mustered up enough courage to walk closer to Ryuzaki. It was then that he saw Natalie begin to cry. He also saw something else that horrified him. Light was smirking. They all noticed it including L as he began to shut his eyes.

"Ryuzaki, get a hold of yourself!" Light said as he shook him a little but Ryuzaki's eyes were completely closed and his body was limp.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Light screamed. Just as he did, Shawn and Gus pulled Light away from Ryuzaki's body in anger.

"Stay away from him!" Natalie yelled at Light her face still wet with tears.

"It's going to kill us! We're all going to die!" Light screamed as he struggled to get out of Shawn and Gus' grip. Shawn and Gus let go of Light and then looked at each other.

"WE'RE GOING TO DIE!?" Gus said.

"WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" Shawn confirmed.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Gus screamed.

"AHHHHHHHHHHH!" Shawn screamed. Should have seen that coming. Everyone threw into a fit of panic.

"...Okay ...why aren't we dead yet?" Shawn asked after a few moments.

"Show yourself Shinigami!" Light exclaimed as he got up and began to run up the stairs.

"Let's search too!" Yagami agreed, "...Natalie...take care of Ryuzaki." Natalie did not move from where she was. Mr. Monk remained where he was standing as well. Shawn and Gus however, high tailed it out of there to search for Rem. When everyone was gone and all remained silent, Natalie's tears stopped.

"It's just like when Mitch died," she said quietly.

"It's just like when Trudy died," Mr. Monk agreed.

When everyone came downstairs once more, the atmosphere was silent and still. Natalie had calmed down by now but still clutched onto Ryuzaki's body. Mr. Monk was sitting on a chair, placing his hand to his forehead. This couldn't be happening. It just couldn't. Yagami walked over towards Natalie and Ryuzaki and bent down to pick up the corpse.

"Natalie..." Yagami said lowly as Natalie still held onto the body. She paused for a moment before she finally let go.

"Don't worry Hilary, I will avenge Ryuzaki's death," Light vowed. Natalie shot up at this. Mr. Monk looked up as well.

"You'll what? If there's anyone whose going to avenge his death it's us! Not you! You...you murderer!" Natalie screamed.

"He said the same thing upstairs," Shawn said accusingly, "You should have seen him. It was a whole big speech and everything."

"How dare you? How_dare_ you?" Natalie continued.

"Hilary, calm down," Yagami said. Natalie, however, was not going to take this kind of crap. She left everyone and marched strait to her room. Mr. Monk followed behind her. Once they reached the room, Natalie slammed the door shut even though no one else besides herself and Mr. Monk were able to hear it.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

"This isn't happening. L's not dead," Mr. Monk said. Everyone looked up at him.

"It's okay Mr. Brown. Everything's going to be okay," Natalie said. By now she had calmed down and was now back downstairs. They were waiting for Yagami and Mogi to come back with news about L and Watari.

"Damn you Kira! Damn you to hell!" Mr. Monk said.

"Uh-oh," Natalie said.

"What's going on?" Shawn asked.

"He's going through the five stages of grief," Natalie explained.

"I'm sure we can work out some sort of agreement here..." Mr. Monk said.

"What agreement is he talking about?" Gus asked.

"Bargaining: the third stage," Light said. Natalie shot a glare at him. He was not welcomed in this conversation.

"Why me? Why is it always me?" Mr. Monk asked himself.

"Depression," everyone said.

"He's in a better place now," Mr. Monk said.

"Wow that was fast," Shawn said.

"It's not over yet," Natalie said.

"This isn't real. L isn't really dead. I'm dreaming. It's like that horrible nightmare with the perfect town and then I step in gum that I always have. It's just like that," Mr. Monk said.

"What's he doing?" Gus asked.

"Repeating the cycle," Natalie said. She had experienced this with Mr. Monk another time when Dr. Kroger said he was quitting his practice.

"Damn you Kira! How could you do this to me! For the love of God!" Mr. Monk yelled as Yagami came back into the room. He had had a grim expression on his face but now he just looked confused by Mr. Monk's yelling.

"What's wrong?" Yagami asked gesturing to Mr. Monk.

"He's fine," Shawn said, "What's that?" Shawn pointed to something that was in Yagami's hands.

"...This was found in Ryuzaki's pocket," Yagami said as he handed it to Shawn. Natalie, Gus, and Mr. Monk looked on with Shawn as he opened up the envelope. Inside was a card with a birthday cake on it.

"Oh my God," Natalie said about to cry again.

"What is it?" Light asked.

"That's for us to know and you to never find out," Shawn said.

"It's a birthday card," Yagami said, "...for L."

"Operation Halloween," Mr. Monk said shaking his head. Light looked down a little in dismay. He had to feel a little guilty. He wasn't completely heartless. Well...maybe he was.

"What's the matter Light? Feeling a little guilt?" Shawn asked.

"Enough of this! I will not have you accusing my son of such crimes," Yagami said. Natalie, Mr. Monk, Shawn, and Gus got up and walked back upstairs to their rooms, not saying a word.

_Dear L,_

_Hope you have a wonderful birthday – Natalie_

_Dude, you're B-Day's on Halloween, that's friggin awesome! But of course I already knew that because I'm a psychic. Happy Birthday pal – Shawn _

_Have a happy birthday even if it's not happy still it's your birthday and happy birthday – Adrian Monk_

_Happy Birthday, just try to go easy on the sweets today- Gus _

_Happy Birthday L –Watari _

**OoOoOoOoOo**

There was no rain but the air still smelt as though a storm had just passed by. The cloudy and windy autumn day created a somber atmosphere that filled the four friends with a chill so unbearable words cannot describe it. They stood together, isolated from the few that were present at the funeral. Many of the people there were unknown to the four. No one bothered to come up to them and they did not bother to mingle either. They stuck out like sore thumbs. Everyone was dressed in black suits and black ties as customary for a funeral. However, since none of them planned on attending a funeral while in Japan, they were wearing black shirts and jeans. It was the best they could do on such short notice. Mr. Monk, however, was wearing his usual brown suit so he really stuck out. It was a miracle Mr. Monk was even outside. He had been in his room every day since the night Ryuzaki died. No one knew why and no one bothered to ask. Mr. Monk took out the picture of Trudy that he always carried with him. Light happened to notice this picture as he came walking towards the four.

"It's a tragedy, isn't it?" Light asked them.

"I can't believe you have the nerve to talk to us," Gus said.

"Admit it, you did it. You killed him. You're Kira," Mr. Monk said.

"I didn't kill L. Rem, the Shinigami did," Light said.

"You tricked Rem. You're not going to get away with this," Natalie said.

"Yeah. We're going to find evidence. We're going to get you Light!" Shawn said.

"Yeah and your Shinigami too!" Gus exclaimed. Everyone stared at Gus.

"Dude...no..." Shawn said. Another failed attempt to say something important by Gus.

"Damn it!"


	26. The Reveal

**Chapter Twenty Six: The Reveal**

Light browsed the world wide web as he sat at the computer in his old room. It felt relaxing to be in his old room not having to worry about L anymore. Had it only been five days since his death? It now seemed like forever as though he had never met L and he was just a character in a dream he had long ago.

Although L was dead there was still the issue of Mr. Brown, Hilary, Bud, and Martin. He knew without a doubt those were not their real names. Just crappy fake names that L had given them. Light knew Martin's first name as Shawn. However it would be too obvious if only Shawn died considering everyone knew that was the only real name Light was able to identify. He also would still have to get Shawn's last name. No, he had to think of a way to dispose them all at different intervals without their knowing that he knew each of their names.

Light stretched his hand towards the Death Note. Rem's Death Note to be precise. He looked through the pages again finally coming to a stop to where L's real name stood along with Watari's. He smiled in triumph at the two names and it would only be a matter of time before the true names of Mr. Brown, Hilary, Bud, and Martin stood beside them. But for now, who should he kill today? Whose actions were unjust and needed to be punished by the wrath of God?

He skimmed the news headlines. It wasn't until Light took a glimpse of the Foreign News section that he stopped. A picture of a woman with the headline "Trudy Fleming Awarded National Prize for Her Writings" was displayed on the screen. However, it was not the article that interested Light but the picture of the woman. He had seen it not too long ago in Mr. Brown's hands. This must have been his wife. A malice smile spread across Light's lips.

_Mr. Brown, you messed up. Big time. _

Just as Light was about to write down the name, he stopped. This was most likely a fake name given to her for her safety. He grinned. L thought he was so clever in preparing fake names for everyone connected to the Americans working on the case but he didn't know that Misa had the Shinigami eyes at that point.

Light reached into his pocket and took out his cell phone. He dialed Misa's number. _Sorry Mr. Brown but maybe this will teach you not to mess with the God of the new world. _Misa's cell phone was now ringing.

"Hello?" Misa's high pitched voice rang.

"Misa," Light said.

"Oh Light! I'm so glad you called!" Misa exclaimed. Light cringed a little. How much longer would he have to spend time with her?

"Misa, I need you to go to this web address," Light instructed. He gave Misa the directions to the page with Trudy's picture on it.

"What about her?" Misa asked.

"I want you to write her name down in the Death Note," Light said.

"I can't," Misa said. Light's heart stopped for a moment.

"Why not?" he asked, slight irritation in his voice.

"I can't see her name," Misa said, "Or her lifespan." Light thought for a moment. Why couldn't she see the woman's name or lifespan? There must have been a reason. Unless...

"Ask Ryuk if the Shinigami eyes have limits against people that are dead," Light said. It was the only explanation.

"..Oh Light! You're so smart! Ryuk says I can't see her name or lifespan because she _is_dead," Misa exclaimed. Light grinned. So this was all a plan was it? And now he knew about it. It was so obvious. The four planned to show Mr. Brown's deceased wife on public websites, hoping Misa would see it. Since L did suspect Misa of being the second Kira, the one with the eyes, they were hoping that Misa would write down Mr. Brown's wife's real name. Then all they would have to do is search the house and find the Death Note. That would be all the proof they would need. But Light had figured out their plan and now they had nothing. They were inferior to L.

"Misa, they're onto us. Or at least you. They'll probably search your place from top to bottom. I want you to bring the Death Note over to my house for a few days," Light said, "Once they've searched your place, I'll give it back to you."

"Okey dokey Light!" Misa exclaimed and she hung up the phone. This was perfect. Now all Light had to do was take criminals' names and spread their deaths out over the next few days tonight. Then starting tomorrow, he would start staying at the main headquarters again trying to find out Mr. Brown, Hilary, and Bud's real names along with Shawn's last name. The Death Notes would remain safely in the hidden compartment in his drawer.

_Soon Mr. Brown you'll be with your wife. _

**OoOoOoOoOo**

"Uhh...Mr. Brown? Is that you in there?" Matsuda asked as Natalie walked down the stairs with what appeared to be Mr. Monk in a gas mask. Shawn and Gus looked up only to hide their laughter as Mr. Monk really did look like an alien from the Star Wars Galaxy.

"Yes, it's me," Mr. Monk said.

"Dude why do you have a gas mask on?" Shawn asked.

"I'm going out," Mr. Monk said.

"You mean like out of the building?" Gus asked.

"Yes. I think I need some fresh air."

"There really isn't any need to wear a gas mask outside Mr. Brown. Kira wouldn't kill pedestrians," Light said.

"Who said this is to prevent Kira? I don't want to take in that foul substance you people call air here," Mr. Monk said and with that Mr. Monk and Natalie were off. Just shortly after they left, Shawn and Gus got up as well.

"Yeah we have to go too. Important psychic...matters to attend to," Shawn said.

"What?" Matsuda asked.

"Martin has to go pay his rent now for his apartment otherwise he's going to be evicted. He got the message today," Gus explained what they were really doing.

"Yes...you'd think L would have left us some cash in his will," Shawn said.

"Why would he do that?" Gus asked.

"So that you wouldn't have to pay my rent for me," Shawn said.

"What? I'm not paying your rent," Gus said.

"Oh come on Bud, I'll pay you back when we arrive in America next week," Shawn said.

"Wait, you guys are leaving?" Matsuda asked.

"What about avenging L!" Light exclaimed.

"Yeah well...see you guys _live_ here. We don't. We can't afford to stay here that much longer. So we're going to investigate in America where we can pay for our rents and ...work on more cases that require a psychic," Shawn said, "I have a feeling though that L's spirit will be contacting me very shortly. So tootles." Light eyed Shawn and Gus as they left the room and he couldn't help but smile. They thought they had won. But it was he who had come out on top. All he had to do was get Misa to see them and write down their names while they were in America.

**Psych **

Shawn and Gus walked up the stairs to Light's room in his parent's house very casually. Shawn opened the door with a little walkie-talkie in his hand as though it were his own room. Gus, however, looked around with uneasiness.

"Alright, let's just hurry up and get out of here," Gus said.

"Gus, relax," Shawn said as he held the walkie-talkie to his mouth, "Jack o' Lantern this is Starsky and Hutch. The jaguar has landed. I repeat the jaguar has landed. Over."

"Good, now look around the room. The Death Note must be there," a voice from the walkie-talkie said though it was too muffled to tell exactly who it was. It was most likely Mr. Monk or Natalie.

"Dude you didn't say over. Over," Shawn said.

"So?"

"You have to say over. Over."

"Can you just look for the Death Note please?"

"But that's what makes this whole thing so much fun. Over," Shawn said.

"Shawn just look," Gus said as he was already looking around Light's room.

"No, not until he says over!" Shawn exclaimed.

"Fine. Look around the desk for the notebook. Be careful to put everything back the way it was. Over," the voice said. Shawn looked around the desk with Gus.

"There's nothing here," Gus said, "Just some papers."

"Check the drawers carefully. This is Light we are dealing with. Over," the voice said. Shawn looked around and examined each of the drawers. He stopped as he noticed a hole in the bottom of one of the drawers.

"Well, well, well. Look what we got here," Shawn said. He rose from his potion and looked around the desk. "I need something...small...and thin..."

"Use a pen," Gus said.

"No...something smaller..." Shawn said as he continued to look. He stopped, however, at the sight of the pens.

"How about a pen cartridge," Shawn said as he picked up a pen from Light's desk. He undid the pen to pull out the cartridge and placed it in the hole. A board lifted in the drawer revealing, not one but, two Death Notes. Gus took them both out and handed one to Shawn.

"The eagle has landed. Two eagles actually. Over," Shawn said into the walkie-talkie.

"Excellent so he must have seen Trudy's picture," the voice said.

"Dude say over! Over," Shawn said.

"Shawn, Trudy's name isn't in either of these," Gus said.

"Yeah that's weird," Shawn said, "The bait has not been taken. Over."

"That's fine. Finding the notebooks in Light's room should be proof enough. Just put them back for now and make sure the entrance looks the same. Light might have figured out there were bugs in the room when we bugged his room last time based on the entrance. Over," the voice said and the walkie-talkie was turned off on the other line.

"It's Show Time," Shawn said. He and Gus did as the voice obeyed and put everything back to normal before leaving the room.

**Monk**

"Mr. Monk, you look ridiculous," Natalie said.

"I'm sorry I'm embarrassing you," Mr. Monk, "I really should take this thing off shouldn't I?"

"Yes," Natalie replied as the two walked down the street together with Mr. Monk's gas mask still on.

"But I don't think I'm going to," was his replied. Natalie groaned.

"Well, we got the security tapes from the police headquarters. But we still got a lot of work to do," Natalie said.

"Have Shawn and Gus contacted us since they left Light's house?" Mr. Monk asked.

"Not yet."

"If we could just figure out how Light was able to write down people's names when he was on surveillance," Mr. Monk said.

"Don't worry Mr. Monk, we'll figure it out," Natalie said. The two walked by a store with different models of TVs in the window. Within minutes of passing the store, however, Mr. Monk walked back and stared at the models of little screens.

"Mr. Monk, what are you doing?" Natalie asked.

"Natalie. I know how he did it. I solved the case," Mr. Monk said, "well...part of the case." Natalie walked over to him and looked down at the mini television screens. Before Natalie had time to think, however, Mr. Monk was already walking into the store.

**OoOoOoOoOoO**

Light walked into his house, completely flabbergasted as the entire investigation team was at his house. He didn't understand why they had told him to come over immediately but now he understood: Shawn was having a psychic moment.

"What's going on?" Light asked as he stared in terror at Shawn who was jittering around as the Death Note from headquarters was pressed closely to his ear.

"He just started screaming and led us all here," Yagami said.

"Shh! He's trying to contact the spirits!" Matsuda exclaimed. Mr. Monk was standing next to Natalie, rolling his eyes. Oh well at least he would get his moment of fame shortly. Light looked around and noticed Misa was there too with Ryuk standing next to her barely able to control himself. This was bad. Very bad.

"I sense...a spirit...no...two spirits!" Shawn exclaimed, "One is...a Shinigami!" Ryuk cackled a little.

"Is it Rem?" Matsuda asked.

"No...it's another one..." Shawn said.

"Hey, this guy's good!" Ryuk said.

"Another Shinigami?" Aizawa exclaimed.

"But who's the other spirit?" Matsuda asked. The investigation team could not believe this. Was Shawn really psychic?

"It's an eager spirit...he's been trying to contact me all week...it's the spirit of L!" Shawn exclaimed as he began to shove violently around the room with the Death Note ahead of him as though it was guiding him. "This way!" Shawn exclaimed as he had the book flapping and moving upstairs. Everyone followed eagerly as they entered Light's room. Shawn continued to scream as he ran around the room a little. He finally came down with a _thud_ on Light's bed.

"Hyuk Hyuk, you're in trouble Light," Ryuk said.

"The Death Notes are in this room!" Shawn exclaimed as he got up. The others looked completely stupefied.

"This is insane," Yagami said.

"I can't believe you're accusing me," Light said.

"Hey, are you insulting L?" Shawn asked. He then placed his ear to the notebook again. "L says his killer is in this very room as well."

"Misa does not like this game!" Misa exclaimed. Suddenly, Shawn thrust himself forward towards Light's desk. His hand moved frantically towards the top drawer, revealing a diary.

"Why would L want him to look in this drawer? There's nothing there," Yagami said.

"I don't know...wait! What's that L? Two Death Notes? In this drawer? But there's nothing there. Under the drawer? No...no...a board...a board to hide the Death Notes!" Shawn exclaimed. Light's face began to turn pale as his father went to pull apart the drawer but Shawn stopped him. His hand then moved uncontrollably towards the cup of pens.

"What's that L?" Shawn said as he then looked towards Light, "Oh really. Light, you little devil." Shawn took out the ink cartridge of the pen and placed it in the hole at the bottom of the drawer. He pushed it up, revealing the loose board. Gus took out the Death Notes and handed it to Shawn. Light's face turned even paler than before as Ryuk laughed in amusement.

"Light? What is this?" Light's father said in disbelief. Was his son really Kira?

"I can explain," Mr. Monk said, "Here's what happened. Light must have found the Death Note probably during school. We'll never know when he found it exactly. Just as L had said Light's first victim was the man that held the school hostage. It was probably as a test."

"But Light couldn't be too sure that the Death Note's power was real. After all he didn't see the killing first hand," Shawn interrupted.

"So? That doesn't prove anything," Matsuda said.

"You're right it doesn't. However, the name after the first victim does," Mr. Monk said as he motioned for Shawn to show them the name in the original Death Note, the one from headquarters, "This person, Takuo Shibuimaru, was killed not to far from where Light used to take his College Prep courses. It may have been a coincidence."

"But we don't think so. As we said before, Light wanted to see the killing first hand so he could be sure that the Death Note worked," Gus said.

"And it did. So he continued to kill more criminals by means of heart attack," Natalie said.

"He wanted to be discovered. He wanted to create a perfect world without criminals. It was the perfect plan. No one would be able to figure out this crazy idea of killer notebooks and Death Gods. And Light was mostly at home or at school. It was the perfect alibi," Mr. Monk said, "But then something happened. L started working on the case and he challenged you in front of everyone. You had no choice but to figure out a way to dispose of him."

"But first, you had to get rid of the FBI agent that was tailing you: Ray Penbar," Shawn said, "And now we look to the next name of importance in the first Death Note we discovered: Osoreda Kiichirou. His entire actions before he dies are written here. Goes on the bus to Space Land planning to hijack it. Sees an apparition, probably a Shinigami, blahdy blahdy blahdy blah."

"You used Osoreda to get Ray Penbar's name," Mr. Monk explained.

"Yeah we had a little chat with someone. Maybe you know her, her name is Yuri. It took us forever to find the right person and we weren't even sure if you went with anyone to Space Land that day," Shawn said.

"But you did. You and Yuri went together. You wanted to make it look like you were going on a date. Yuri confirmed that you two were on that bus and that an FBI agent showed you his I.D.," Mr. Monk said.

"You thought you were in the clear but you thought wrong. There was someone else that was trying to solve this case. And that was Naomi Misora, Ray's fiancée," Natalie said.

"Yes, that's right. You ran into her on your way to the police station. We found the security footage. She must have told you everything she knew about the Kira case. Whatever it was, we'll probably never know, but what she had to say scared you and she went missing," Mr. Monk said.

"Light, you're in real trouble," Ryuk said. Light took a deep breath trying to calm himself down. He had to think fast. His best bet was to have Misa write down everyone's names here. He just had to give her the Death Note somehow.

"This is all just speculation. There isn't any proof linking my son to the case," Yagami said though he was starting to believe it.

"I don't know chief. It all fits," Aizawa said.

"This can't be happening," Matsuda commented.

"But what about when we had Light under surveillance? When we bugged his room?" Yagami asked.

"Yes, that's a good point. I was getting to that. I remember noticing Light's pattern as he was studying and eating potato chips at the same time. It was just so..." Mr. Monk made a motion to try and explain his feelings but soon gave up, "anyway it wasn't until Natalie and I passed an electronics store that it all came together." Mr. Monk motioned for Natalie to hand him something that was in a bag she had been holding the entire time. He pulled out a bag of chips and a small television. Light's heart jumped for a second. He now knew two of their names. If he could just get the others to slip up, he could write down everyone's names on the piece of Death Note paper in his watch. Sure, he didn't know their last names but maybe this would work. Even if it didn't he still had to try. He had no more options. Perhaps as he tried to write down their names, Misa would be smart enough to take a Death Note and write down their first and last names. But that was if Misa was smart enough.

"These are the exact same kind of chips that you were eating in your room that day," Mr. Monk explained as he opened the bag, "You put the mini television inside the bag and turned off the volume. You also put the Death Note along with a pen. It was the perfect plan."

"You're forgetting one thing Mr. Monk," Yagami said, "What about when we had Misa and Light constrained? There was no way they could have written down anyone's names." Just one more name!

"Yeah what about the thirteen day rule?" Matsuda asked.

"That part was a little tricky. Light had it set up so that he would purposely go under surveillance again. But before that he made up those two fake rules in the back so that when we found the Death Note, it would confuse us. Mainly L. However, L was right. Once you lose ownership of the Death Note, you lose your memories about it as well," Mr. Monk said.

"What does all this have to do with me?" Misa asked.

"There's no need explaining your case. You're guilty. There's too much evidence to prove that," Shawn said, "And now Light is guilty too. Right Gus?"

"That's right," Gus said. This was it. Light now knew everyone's names. He could dispose of them all and walk away free. Well, hopefully.

Light quickly opened up the secret compartment in his watch. Yagami, Matsuda, Mogi, and Aizawa drew their guns and were about to shoot.

"Don't bother," Shawn said as Light was about to write down everyone's names. To his dismay, the piece of paper was not there.

"What!?" was all Light could say.

"We switched your watch, wallet, and anything else we noticed you carried around with you all the time," Shawn said. In a desperate attempt, Light swooped for the Death Notes. Misa was about to do the same, knowing everyone's names but soon stopped. The four friends motioned for their fellow police officers to not draw their weapons again as Light was now writing down everyone's name.

"It's not going to work pal," Shawn said.

"Why?" Light asked, his voice faltered.

"Because those aren't the real Death Notes," a familiar voice called from the doorway. Light looked up to see someone he thought he would never see again. It was none other than L with Watari close behind him.

"How the hell are you still alive!" Light exclaimed. Ryuk began to laugh uncontrollably.

"Now it's our turn to explain how we figured this all out," Mr. Monk said, "We couldn't have done it without Rem's help."

"Yes, once when Rem told us everything we needed to know, the plan was easy to come up with," L said.

"But your plan was to trick Misa into killing Mr. Monk's already dead wife!" Light exclaimed.

"That was our back up plan. Mr. Monk suggested it," L said.

"You should always have a back up," Mr. Monk said.

"Big bait catches big rat Light. Our original plan was to make you think L and Watari were dead," Shawn said.

"But Rem was dead! We saw the dust that was left behind," Light said.

"That's true. Rem did die. But she didn't write L's name down. We used another Lind L. Tailor trick on you," Mr. Monk said.

"Yes, Rem told us the conditions that needed to happen for herself to die. So, we sent two criminals to Misa's apartment. One had a name with an L in it to confuse you. We showed Rem the pictures of the people as well as their real names. The criminals "broke in" to Misa's apartment and all Rem had to do was write down their names. The lifespans still went to Misa," L explained.

"Just as Rem asked us to. We made a deal with Rem. She agreed not to kill L and Watari if Misa was off the hook. Also, Light isn't allowed to be executed," Gus said.

"But we could still carry out the proper punishments since Rem's dead..." L said.

"But we are _not_going to do that are we L?" Natalie said.

"...No..." L said in dismay.

"You still haven't explained how you were able to fake L's death," Matsuda said.

"Oh yes, that was the tricky part," Shawn said, "Well, Watari's death was easy since he had his own office. All he had to do was replace himself with the fake Watari. And that "all data deletion" was a nice effect I must say."

"Except we never expected the light's to go out," Mr. Monk said.

"As for L, that was a little tougher. We placed his decoy hidden in the room with the monitors. And thanks to L's brilliant acting, seriously dude I'm nominating you for an Oscar I really thought you were dead, everyone believed it. Then while everyone went looking for Rem, Natalie and Mr. Monk helped L hide until the coast was clear and replaced the real L with the fake one," Shawn said.

"It wasn't that hard to act like L was dead. All I had to do was think about Mitch," Natalie said.

"All I had to do was think about Trudy," Mr. Monk explained.

"After L had "died" we've all been gathering evidence against Light," L said.

"And Gus and I also came here before and switched the Death Notes. That's why if you look in them, they all look like the first Death Note," Shawn said.

"Mr. Monk copied the first Death Note perfectly, taking out the rules that we knew were fake thanks to Rem," L said.

"But why are there three Death Notes?" Aizawa asked.

"Good question. The first one was Light's, the one we found. The second one is Misa's which Light took from her because he thought we were going after Misa. The third one is Rem's. Light beat us to Rem's remains and took her Death Note," Shawn said.

"And since we have been holding onto the real Death Notes, we can see another Shinigami in the room," L said. Natalie took out an apple from the bag and handed it to Mr. Monk.

"Rem told us Ryuk was probably the one who liked apples, hence the little notes from Kira. He was Light's original Shinigami," Mr. Monk explained as he uneasily handed Ryuk an apple.

"Hey thanks!" Ryuk said as he snatched the apple from Mr. Monk's hand with his teeth.

"Ugh. Natalie wipe!" Mr. Monk said. Shawn passed around the real Death Note so they could all see Ryuk standing next to Misa.

"I've been dying to talk to you five. Humans are so amusing," Ryuk said.

"I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment or an insult. What do you think Gus?" Shawn asked.

"I'd say a compliment," Gus said, "Now can we just arrest Light already?" The hand cuffs were placed around the struggling Light as Aizawa and Mogi began to lead him out of the room.

"There are more FBI agents outside to escort Kira to jail," Watari said.

"I told you I would win Kira," L said.

"Hey Light send me a postcard when you get in jail!" Shawn exclaimed as he waved. The five friends then walked over to Misa.

"Misa, we're going to have to ask you to give up your ownership of the notebook. This way, you won't remember being the second Kira. Light will do the same and you'll be able to visit him in jail," L instructed.

"I still can't believe my son was Kira," Yagami said just before he went after Light. There was going to be some serious father-son talking. Shawn placed his fist in the middle of everyone. The others soon followed.

"We did it," Shawn said with the others smiling in agreement.

**OoOoOoOoOo**

Shawn, Gus, Mr. Monk, Natalie, L, Watari, and the rest of the task force walked through the airport. They soon came to a stop, away from most of the crowds that were passing through.

"Well I guess this is good bye," Shawn said.

"If any of you are ever in San Francisco..." Natalie said.

"We'll be sure to come and visit," L nodded.

"You could always come to Santa Barbara," Gus said.

"Of course we will! We still have to go trick or treating together!" Matsuda exclaimed.

"Remember, one year from today Kira Case Reunion," Mr. Monk said.

"Of course," Watari said in agreement.

"Monk!" a voice called from a few yards away. Mr. Monk and Natalie turned around to see Captain Stottlemeyer, Randy Disher, and Julie walking towards them along with three other people they did not recognize.

"Captain?" Mr. Monk asked.

"What are you doing here?" Natalie asked as she hugged her daughter.

"We were going to ask you the same thing," the Captain said.

"Spencer!" Lassiter said.

"Lassie! Julia! ...Dad? What the heck are you guys doing here?" Shawn asked.

"Why don't you tell us?" Henry Spencer asked.

"Wait you mean...none of you know why you're here?" Gus asked.

"No we all got airline tickets sent to us to go to Japan," Julia said.

"Yes, I sent for them," L said as he approached the new acquaintances, "Hello, my name is Edward Stretton. I work under L and this is Watari." The task force looked confused for a moment but then understood that L did not want them knowing who he was most likely because of Randy.

"Wow. You've met L?" Randy asked.

"Occasionally," L replied.

"That is so cool," Randy said.

"Hey I know you!" Matsuda exclaimed, "You're from the Randy Disher Project! I saw your video on Randy's face lit up at the mention of this.

"Look, I have a fan," Randy said.

"I love your "Don't Need a Badge" song!" Matsuda said. Pretty soon, the two were playing air guitars.

"Randy!" Captain Stottlemeyer yelled.

"Matsuda!" Yagami yelled. The captain and chief looked at each other for a moment, understanding each other immediately.

"...So you see my psychic abilities solved the case," Shawn was explaining.

"I'm sure they did," Shawn's dad replied sarcastically.

"...Dr. Kroger says he's proud of you for conquering some of your fears just to solve the case Monk. He even thinks you might have moved back up to square two," Stottlemeyer was saying.

"Really? He said that?" Mr. Monk asked. Stottlemeyer nodded. "Hear that Natalie? Me and Edward are on square two."

"How am I on square two?" L asked.

"You just are," Mr. Monk explained, "It's okay, Natalie's only on square four. We're catching up."

"But I still don't get why you're all here. Aren't we supposed to leave today?" Shawn asked.

"You aren't leaving today. I figured you would want your other friends here for your karaoke party," L said with a slight smirk.

* * *

_So there you go! The end to the Monk, Psych, Death Note fanfiction! Sorry if it didn't turn out the way some of you planned but in all seriousness, come on how could I possibly kill off L my favorite character in Death Note? Not to mention, we all know Monk would probably go into seclusion again if someone that he knew died again. And it is safe to say that the guest stars for the new Monk fanfiction that I am writing are Psych and Death Note once more. I still haven't decided where to post it but just keep checking on my profile. Stick around for the Psych Out Moment which I will post either tomorrow or Sunday._


	27. Psych Out Moment!

_Just like I promised here it is: The Psych Out Moment aka The Karaoke Party! Now remember, this is just a chapter for fun which means I made some of the chapter in "script" form because it just didn't work out with regular formatting. So enjoy this chapter of craziness and be sure to look out for some more Monk, Psych, and Death Note crossover fan fictions! Also please note that I am done with my little "construction". I did not edit it completely. My only goal was to A. fix Shawn's name and B. make this into a more reader friendly format. **Disclaimer: I do not own any of these songs which these characters (that I also do not own) are singing.**_

* * *

**Psych Out Moment!**

**Shawn **(high pitched voice): Yo, I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want

**Gus** (also high pitched): So tell me what you want, what you really really want

**Shawn**: I'll tell you what I want, what I really really want

**Gus**: So tell me what you want, what you really really want

**Shawn:** I wanna ha, I wanna ha, I wanna ha, I wanna ha, I wanna really really really wanna zigazig ah.

**Natalie**: If you wanna be my lover, you gotta get with my friends

**Shawn and Gus**: gotta get with my friends!

**Natalie**: Make it last forever friendship never ends, If you wanna be my lover, you have got to give.

**Shawn and Gus:** You've got to give

**Shawn, Gus, and Natalie**: Taking is too easy, but that's the way it is.

(music fades from Spice Girls to Randy Disher "Don't Need a Badge")

**Randy** (speaking): I'm tired of sucking up! (singing) Well I'm tired of sucking up and working for the man.

**Matsuda**: Keeping people down cause the law book says I can!

**Randy**: Cuff my brothers and sisters oh that's not the way to be.

**Matsuda**: But honey those days are cause music set me free.

**Randy and Matsuda:** I don't need a badge to tell me wrong or right. I don't need a captain shootin' me down all day long. I don't need your moustache. (point to Yagami and Stottlemeyer) Don't you condescend to me. I don't need nobody 'cause baby, I am free.

(Yagami and Stottlemeyer pull the microphones away from the two. The music fades once more to "Ain't No Sunshine")

**Stottlemeyer and Yagami:** Ain't no sunshine when she's gone. It's not warm when she's away. Ain't no sunshine when she's gone and she's always gone too long anytime she goes away. Wonder this time where she's gone, wonder if she's gone to stay Ain't no sunshine when she's gone and this house just ain't no home anytime she goes away.

(music fades to "Shoop Shoop Song")

**Julia**: Does he love me I wanna know. How can I tell if he loved me so?

**Julie:** Is it in his eyes?

**Julia:** Oh no you'll be deceived

**Julie:** Is it in his eyes?

**Julia**: Oh no he'll make believe. If you wanna know if he loves you so, it's in his kiss.

**Julie** (at the same time as Julia sings): Shoop shoop, shoop shoop, shoop shoop.

**Julia and Julie:** That's where it is!

The music faded once more to a Willy Nelson song. Mr. Monk took his clarinet and began to play to the music. L sat down on one of the chairs, watching everyone with Watari next to him. Shawn, Gus, and Natalie walked over to him.

"Dude you aren't singing!" Shawn exclaimed.

"So?" L asked.

"You have to! It's part of the karaoke night!" Shawn said.

"Yeah even Mr. Monk is playing his clarinet," Natalie said.

"No thanks," L replied. Shawn and Gus looked at each other and pulled L off his chair.

"What are you doing?" L asked.

"Making you sing," Shawn said.

"Come on we'll all sing this song together," Gus said.

"I have agreed to go to Six Flags with you isn't that enough?" L asked.

"Nope," Shawn said, "Natalie pick a different song. Hey guys everyone get up! Yes, that means you too dad. Lassie, don't think you can slide out of this one too. Aizawa, Mogi let's go."

**Everyone (yay!):** All the small things  
True care, truth brings  
I'll take, one lift  
your ride, best trip

Always, I know  
you'll be at my show  
Watching, waiting, commiserating

Say it ain't so, I will not go  
Turn the lights off, carry me home  
nana nana nana na na nana nana nana na na (Shaun and Gus jump up and down at this point)

Late night, come home  
Work sucks, I know  
She left me roses by the stairs  
Surprises let me know she cares

Say it ain't so, I will not go  
Turn the lights off, carry me home  
nana nana nana na na nana nana nana na na

Say it ain't so, I will not go  
Turn the lights off, carry me home  
Keep your head still, I'll be your thrill  
The night will go on, my little windmill

Say it ain't so, I will not go  
Turn the lights off, carry me home  
Keep your head still, I'll be your thrill  
The night will go on  
the night will go on  
my little windmill

**The End**


End file.
